Beauty Is The Beast
by Sapphire Yin
Summary: All I knew was of the screams, pain and loneliness I suffered with. I believed that's all there was to life. That was until the police showed up. He saved me. He looked me in the eye and was convinced that I was not a monster. I no longer have to be afraid of what I'll become. Tennis became my life. Then they appeared and my life became even more worth living. (YAOI, OT6, CAT RYO)
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

It was dark... Too dark. I can't remember. All I know now is of the screams, pain and loneliness I suffered with. I believed that is all there is to life. That was until the police showed up. He saved me. He looked me in the eye and was convince that I was not a monster. I no longer have to be afraid of what I'll become.

The only thing I saw when growing up where of the four walls around me. They where painted in blood. Some mine and some from others before me.

People say I was an experiment gone wrong. I was a half-breed or a chimera was a term more used. If you don't know what a chimera is let me elaborate. It means I am two different species that where combined together for science. So people could gain more knowledge and understanding of what is out there. There was a lot of us. But they all died. I was the only one left. I was the result of their experiments. I was also an experiment that people where not meant to know about. After all it was a forbidden to use humans. All the children who had died where orphans. In the scientists case. If they have no family no one will miss them. But for us the ones that spent so long in the containers we made each other our family. We suffered together and most of us died with each other.

Do you know what loneliness is? I bet you couldn't even imagine. The black hole the resides inside of you. Knowing no one is looking. No one has even realized that you are missing. All of this just slowly eats away until you are nothing but an empty shell.

I was only four when I was experimented on. You may think I was young but there where kids in there not even half the age I was at the time. I wasn't like most of them though. I had a family before. My mother was the one that sold me. Once my father died when I was 2. She said she didn't want me and that someone would pay good money to have a beauty like me in their grasp.

There was this one child, a little boy who was barely 3 months old for crying out loud. They did it all for the name of science. He didn't get to even live to the age of one before his body started to decompose. Everyday you could hear that young boy screaming. You could smell his rotting figure. One night the screams stopped completely and no one could move. All we knew is that he finally got to rest in peace.

I was eight when the experiment on me ended. I was the last and only survivor. That was what they wanted anyway. I was meant to be the perfect one. Over a hundred children and I was the only one left. Me... I was fused with the genes of a cat. If it helps it was not just any cat it was a royal white tiger. The scientists said I should be honoured to of lived and with such a rare animal being part of me now. Yeah sure... Honoured my ass. If I could of had the strength at the time I would of broke out of my cage and torn their heads off of their bodies. Yeah right. At that point I was in so much pain I only knew how to say two words... 'Kill me.' When I had said that the first time they all just looked at me like I was mad. I heard them mutter between themselves. I found out that apparently I shouldn't have the ability to talk. They said after all I had been though it should be logic that my speech was messed up. But no I was speaking English as clear as day. That was my first mistake after they transformed me into this monster.

I ended up being examined for years just so they could check on the progress that my body took. They made me into a pet. They trained me to be obedient. I was starving and my body hurt. I felt like I had be electrocuted with millions and millions of volts. I even forgot my name. I to them was called beauty and that's all I ever knew.

I never listened to what my master said and so I would get punished. They would do the most cruellest things to me. I don't really want to go into any information about that at this point. I found out that I should never run away. The one time I tried that... It was so painful. The way that man whipped my back until the only thing you could see was blood. Afterwards he hugged me and said he was sorry. He then blamed me and started to dig his fingers into my wounds. He said that if I ever try to leave again he will nail my hands and feet to the floor. The funny thing was that no matter how much I disobeyed and I got hurt he would never lay a hand on my face or tail. They where the only things on me that he would touch so gently. One day I asked why and the only reply I got was that if my face or tail got hurt it would ruin the reason he gave me my name in the first place. After all 'Beauty' should always look beautiful even when on the verge of death.

I was about 15 and a half when the police found me. They where investigating the disappearance of children. That was how they discovered this place. Their was a man in the police force. He looked at me right in the eye and I saw that he saw me as an equal. For the first time I felt like I was safe.

I now live with him. I still hide myself from the outside world. We kept what happened to me a secret from everyone. No one knows who I am and no one on the police force will tell. They've all got connections and they all used them to keep me safe. People not in the police force that knew where the people who helped me with finding my identity. They wanted me to live a normal life. I have the freedom to come and go as I please where I an living at now. I have this black hoodie that I can put on and it has clips inside so I can attach it to my hair so the hood won't fall off. It's uncomfortable but I feel human and no one stares.

Oh before I forget I found out my real name is Ryoma Echizen. Apparently I am the son of a famous tennis player. That was how I became interested in the sport. I wanted to be closer to the man that was my father even if I don't remember. Not long it became one of my favourite pass times. I also found out that I was a pretty decent player. I played on the street courts a lot and never have lost a match. In the six months that I have been out I feel stronger than I was and I feel I could fight the world. I felt like nothing could stop me. Well... That was until I got the news.

It was one morning when I was eating breakfast that he dropped a bombshell on me. He said that we are going to move to Japan and that I will attend a school there. I don't remember what happened after that but I think I fainted. I was so scared yet I was happy. He said that there was one of his friends there that he trusts no matter what. He said he was a doctor and could help me with my cat half. I have no idea how much of me is cat but I end up always doing something that would be in a cat like manner. I mean its not my fault if I find sleeping in my cupboard or under my bed better than actually sleeping on it.

The next day we left the place I called safe and travelled.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think

:) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I do not own prince of tennis and if did so would be making it a Yaoi with OT6.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The plane ride to Japan was a first time for Ryoma. The whole ride there he spent it with his face right up against the window and looking out of it. He was once again wearing his hoodie to cover his ears and his tail was wrapping it self around one of his legs. Of course that didn't stop people from giving him glances every now and then. It was probably because he was so loud and at the end of every sentence he ended it with a small growl that warned people to stay away.

Shan who was the man that is looking after him was just watching the boy. He loved the boy. Despite what's his been though he can still smile although it was not that often he did. That was what he probably loved the best.

When they had finally arrived in Japan and where at the station they met an old lady there along with a man in a doctors coat. Ryoma straight away went into defence mode. He kept his distance. They all got into a Taxi and the cat child sat as close to the window as possible. This was the case the whole way to Ryoma's and Shan's new home.

Ryoma was so excited. He loved the home. It had an old temple behind it. Which Ryoma found out that they also owned. But the best part that he love was the fact there was a tennis count. When he got showed that he ended up jumping at the policeman and giving him the hug of death. When he finally got Ryoma off of him he force the boy to actually go in the house. The old lady who was known as Surmire Ryuzaki and the man was called Akitaka. They where both waiting for them inside the house. It seemed the tiger had forgotten until he met their gazes again and froze.

They all ended up sitting in the lounge drinking tea. Well... Except Ryoma. He was on his fifth can of ponta and sulking in the corner while doing so. He also was forced to have his hood down. Unknown to the child his tail had somehow manage to escape his trousers and now was sticking out and wrapping itself around his waist. You could if you listen ever so slightly hear a small purr coming from his throat. They could all tell it was defiantly from the ponta and not the company.

"So Akitaka do you think you could do that favour I asked of you?"

"Yep, sure. But you have to remember I don't have the equipment and I am not a specialist at this type of stuff. I don't work with chimeras. _In fact no one does." _He pointed out stating the fact that Ryoma was the only chimera ever made.

"Hey, alright I was just wondering if you could guess the amount of percent he is? The type of cat would also help as well." So for the next 2 hours Akitaka was putting Ryoma through a series of tests. Of course he was struggling as well since every other movement the man did gave him a new scratch in return. After all besides Shan, Ryoma hated to be touch by anybody.

Shan had ended up pacing and Ryuzaki spent the time trying to calm the man down. Everything froze when Akitaka had entered the room again and almost looked dead but the good news was that he had the results.

"Well, what is it?" The doctor took a long sigh.

"I couldn't get an proper reading but it would guess it was between 20% to 30%. He is quite a remarkable child. I also assessed the damage done to his mental health and found that it was worse than I thought. He had put up a wall that blocks out all the things he had been though. So as long as you don't mention any of it, it won't be too bad but even the smallest thing if your not careful to activate a distant memory." Shan could understand that much. He considered that Ryoma's life is going to get much more complicated by starting school. Seeing as in the last six months he was either in the house or playing tennis and even then he didn't really communicate with other unless it was necessary. Still if he had to talk it was always very rudely and that was just to make sure the opponent got the message that they should leave him alone. Now he was going to have to make friends and speak to new people on a daily basis and that was the least of Shan's problems.

He was just lucky that the Tennis Association in Japan knew of Ryoma's 'consequences' and allowed him to play in tournaments. It probably helped by the fact that he is the son of Nanjiro Echizen. Ryoma had met the people in charge of the Tennis Association seeing as they wanted to meet the boy. The policeman had told Ryoma to be on his best behaviour but still ended up being rude. Shan had also told them some of Ryoma's story and they understood saying that he was allowed to participate in events. But they wanted to see the child go to a school and play for a team there. This is one of the reasons they ended up in Japan.

"So Akitaka, do you know what type of cat?" Akitaka let of a grin.

"Haha funny you should say that. In fact his other half is an incredibly rare species. One that is almost extinct. It is know as a Royal White Tiger. As I noticed and with much difficulty might I add. I found a couple of stripes on the end of his ears. Which considering the his fur is black/green kind made the stripes white. The same goes for his tail. Of course I took it further and did some DNA testing to make sure and came up with the same results. It seems that Ryoma has the opposite colouring to a normal white Tiger. While theirs is White with black strips his is almost a black colour with white strips. This could mean danger though as it means he most probably can get quite wild. I don't know if this has happened yet but he could start seeing you as something he could hunt and if your not careful by the time Ryoma gets out of his trance you could already be dead." The room went deadly silent. "Just make sure no one gets on his bad side." There conversation ended when Ryoma walked back into the room eyeing the two strangers that sat on the sofas.

"Ryoma did you have to make Akitaka's life hard by not cooperating."

"It's not my fault his hand where cold. Grrrr..." Ryoma murmured and growled under his breath but everyone in the room heard and Shan along with Ryuzaki could help but let a small chuckle fall from their lips. Ryoma couldn't help but then talk louder as he said. "But hey, apparently I'm an animal who could turn on you at any second. Well... That's what I heard anyway." He smirked as he sat back in the corner which he now claims as his. He looked at all their faces and couldn't help but smile slightly. "What? You know I'm a cat and I have pretty good hearing... Or did you forget. 'che'." He turned his head and started to find the wall much more appealing. For the rest of the day the adults watch as Ryoma sat in the corner fiddling with his tail and not soon after nodding off and curling up in the corner with his tail wrapped protectively around him as if it was giving him comfort.

When Ryoma woke up sensing that the guests as Shan would call them left he wondered around the house and made his way upstairs towards a room that had his name on the door. He had no idea what to expected but when he saw a cupboard and a bed with nothing else in the room he knew straight away what Shan was trying to do. The owner of the house made his way up the stairs when he heard loud banging noises. He knew right away that Ryoma was making his bedroom look the way he wanted. Once the noise had stopped Shan had opened the door slowly to see what the cat boy had done.

The bed had been taken apart and spread across the floor. The mattress had be shredded and had some of it's springs sticking out and that was leaning against the wall in the far corner. The cupboard was now on it back and in the middle of the room. it was also now missing a door. Inside had all of Ryoma's blankets it also had Ryoma sitting in it and staring at the man. The walls where painted white. Shan would of giving Ryoma some paint to paint the room but he could not put it past the boy to use it for the wrong thing and end up either painting himself or painting the cop.

"Ryoma." Shan said slowly. He started to realize something. "Where is the other door to the cupboard?" At this Ryoma actually lit up.

"Well, the dog next door was annoying and I sort of chucked the door out of my window and went into the garden next door. I thought it would be rude to go get it back so I left it. Besides I like only having one door to my cupboard it gives me a place to look onto the outside so I can see if there are any intruders." Shan face palmed. How could he get angry at the boy for doing that now. He looked so proud of his success with the room and stopping the dog he didn't have the heart to tell him off.

"Where are your clothes?" The boys face grew even more proud. This was the time the boy would let his defence down. It was when it was just Shan and him. Ryoma loved Shan. After all Shan was he saviour.

"I knew you would get angry if I got them torn up as well so I put them in the hall way near your room." As those words left the tigers lips Shan walked up and pulled the boy in to a hug.

"Good boy, Ryoma." He was so relived. He hated taking Ryoma clothes shopping. This also saved him _a lot _of money. Seeing as when he does go into shops any clothes the boy doesn't like he shreds them and so that just adds to the cost along with the clothes Ryoma actually wants. "Right you get to choose what we have for dinner and then you can go to bed." The boy gave off a grin which showed his canines.

"I want a cow." Shan sighed. Just as he thought. Ryoma would never make anything simple. "It has to be whole." Once again the policeman sighed. Sometimes he really wanted to give up.

* * *

Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day was hell according to both Shan and Ryoma.

"Ryoma! For the last time your going and that's final." Yelled Shan for tenth time that day.

"I can't! I think I caught a rare disease that only I can get. My tummy hurts and my fingers are tingling."

"I told you already your just nervous. If you get in the car I will give you a ponta to drink on the way." At that the tigers ears lifted slightly. All signs of doubt gone. He followed out while making sure his tail is tucked into his trousers and his hood is on along with the clips to keep it in place. The rid was a silent one. Well as silent as it can get with Ryoma happily slurping his drink.

When it was the final turn into the school car park, Shan kept an eye out for Ryoma making sure he wouldn't run at the first chance he got. Pulling into a parking space he turned his full attention towards the boy.

"Now Ryoma I'll be here to pick you up at 3.30. I want you to look around and have a look at the tennis courts. Don't worry Surmire is around here somewhere. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you go find her if something is wrong."

"But what about my lunch nap."

"Don't worry when lunch starts at 12 you make your way to the principles office and he has a sofa in there. Then he will wake you at 2.15 when school has finish and then you go to the tennis club... Okay."

Reluctantly he got out of the car and made his way to the building all the while looking over his shoulder to see if his adopted father had left yet. Ryoma didn't know if he was happy or annoyed at the fact that he stayed in the parking space until he had stepped foot in the building. The was when he realized his other problem. He was now lost. With no idea of where the office was. Wondering around he spotted a student about to go into a classroom. Considering it was still early there was not many people around but this guy he looked only a couple of years older than him. Without thinking Ryoma walked up to him and grabbed the edge of his shirt and gave it a slight yank to get his attention.

"Umm... Can you help me find the principles office?" He asked quietly.

(Tezuka's Morning)

Today was strange to say the least. Well for Kunimitsu Tezuka at least. It was when he came down stairs to eat some breakfast just before leaving. Him and his grandfather Kunikazu would always eat together today was no different. But usually it was silent and both of them would concentrate on eating. Today however Kunikazu spoke up.

"Mitsu, today there is going to be a student joining your school. I would appreciate it if you try to get along with him. He tries keeping others at a distance." That was it. That was all that was spoken. The only reply he gave was a ' Yes grandfather.' Before getting up putting his plate in the sink and grabbing his bag from upstairs. Saying his goodbyes and leaving the house, he still wondered what kind of person could he be in order to get this grandfathers attention. The other problem he had was that he had no idea what the student looked like but by the way the older man put it he would know who it was as soon as he saw him.

He was finally at school when he was about to go into the student council room when he felt a yank on the back of his shirt turning round he was met with a small figure wearing a black hoodie. He couldn't see the students face as he kept it facing the ground. It was then that he heard the boy speak.

"Umm... Can you help me find the principles office?" He asked quietly.

"Sure," was all the Tezuka could say. After all the kid looked like he shouldn't even be here. It was already a week into the new year at the school and Kunimitsu Tezuka, age 18 could confidently say that this kid looked no older than 12. Leading the child in complete silence to the office he decided to stay with him and find out more. He still wasn't able to see the boys face. Knocking on the door and hearing the 'come in' from the other side, he pushed open the door and entered.

The old man was called Tanaka and at the time he was looking out the window before turned to see Tezuka walking to the middle of the room while Ryoma decided that the sofa looked much nicer and sat comfortable on it. Ryoma was still keeping a distance from the man but he had already met him a couple of time in America and if Shan liked him then Ryoma would try. If you were wondering Ryoma is much more at ease with people closer to his age or younger seeing as how he grew up. Making children/teens that much more trustworthy in his opinion. But Ryoma knew that not all people no matter what age where nice. It was just lucky that he got lost in the right place and got this guys attention.

"Hello Tezuka, Ryoma." Kunimitsu gave a nod of his head and Ryoma done a slight wave. "I'm surprised that you asked someone to help you Ryoma. Normally you would rather do everything yourself." With that the tiger just shrugged and replied.

"It was either ask or have a stampede of people later on and I prefer the first." He for the first time looked up and that's when the captains breath was taken for just a second.

The eyes that the boy had where so beautiful. Gold... He had never seen another human being with such strange eyes. Well that's not including Fuji of course. But these eyes where the ones that told you that this child was not fully tamed. Like he was taken out of the wild. He didn't even realize he was staring until the boy turned to face him and snapped.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ryoma said between clenched teeth. Gold eyes looking into his own. It was then he noticed the hair the was slipping out of the hood. The colour was black and the light just hit it right to give it a slight green look. Tezuka couldn't blink. This child. Was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his entire life. It looked like the boy was about to pounce him when he heard the principle say in a strict voice.

"Ryoma. Don't you dare think about it." With that both where brought back to reality.

"I wasn't going to do anything." He replied and slowly sat back on the sofa with his feet crossed. His head turned down. It was then that something clicked. That the other thing he missed about the boy was his teeth. His canines on the top where a bit longer and by the looks shaper that the rest. 'What is this boy?'

"Tezuka as you now know this is Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma this is Tezuka and he is the captain of the tennis team that you can join if your up to it." With that both teen snaped their head towards the elder in the room. Both of course for different reasons.

"So this guys meant to be the captain of the tennis team." Ryoma wondered out loud. While the captain was thinking. 'Just how old is this kid if he's allowed to enter. I wonder if this was the person my grandfather talked about. It seems to fit.'

"Now Ryoma I have you timetable and the agreement I made with Shan. Please behave and don't cause too much trouble. Tezuka would you please show Ryoma to his classroom. He is going to be a first year so he 16."

"Hey, old man are you telling me I don't look my age?" Ryoma's shyness seemed to evaporate into thin air as anger felt like a much better emotion at the moment. "I hope you not saying that I could be mistaken for someone younger." Tanaka was just frozen. Mean while the Tennis Regular was in just as much shock to find the kid was only two years younger than himself. Tezuka decided to take pity on the man and got Ryoma's attention.

"Echizen if you follow me then I will show you to your classroom." He went toward the boy who took a defensive position but stopped just before and picked up the forgotten timetable on the floor and read to see where Ryoma had to be. Kunimitsu couldn't help but realize how much this boy didn't like being near others it only made his suspicions clearer that this was definitely the person his grandfather wanted him to get closer with. "Are you ready to go." With a nod and another small wave to Tanaka both guys walked out and towards the freshman's classroom.

* * *

I finally updated this.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo everyone.

I'm going to leave the poll up a bit longer but at the moment OT6 are top.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Tezuka had no idea what to think they had spent quite a bit of time in the office and so the hallways had started to fill up with students the closer it got to school actually starting. Ryoma was a mystery to him. From in the office when it looked like he had gained some confidence to trying to keep as close to the other as possible. In some ways it made sense. Ryoma didn't feel comfortable around others and so a crowd like this could cause discomfort. But the captain hardly knew the boy and he was now nearly touching arms with him. If he could get any closer Kunimitsu swore that he would be carrying him like a princess.

When they had finally reached the class which actually took longer than what was necessary. It was the fact that the closer they got Ryoma seemed to get slower thus taking twice the time. To make things worse the bell had just rung and Tezuka knew he was going to be late. The captain decided to help the boy seeing as he was about to leave and the kid just stood in front off the door not even attempting to open it. Going back he knocked three times before opening the door giving the kid a slight push and quickly walking away.

All eyes looked at him. He had never in his whole six months of freedom wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it so badly.

"Ahhh..." The teacher said. Making the cat boy flinch slightly. "You must be the new student everyone is talking about." He didn't reply. He couldn't. The students where all gaping like fish at him and he felt exposed. Putting his hands up and touching the end of his hood to make sure it was still there he lowered his head and finally gave a small nod to the teacher. "Well, I'm you teacher Misaki Hayashi. There is a seat in the back of the class near the window." With that Ryoma made his way there and placed himself on the chair. The teacher started to carry on with the lesson and the tigers mind started to wonder to the view outside the window.

Misaki along with all the other teachers where told that Ryoma was allowed to wear non-school uniform and keep his hood up. No one knew why but the way the headmaster had said it there was no room to comment on why.

Misaki knew she was a good teacher even if she said so herself. But in all her life she had never seen someone so closed in on them self. All she could really guess was that the boy had a bad experience and it effected his communication with other people. She was brought out of her thoughts when one of the less quiet students spoke.

"Hey sensei. Why didn't the kid introduce himself?" That was when she realized that she didn't tell the others his name. Knowing that the boy would rather be left she replied.

"Horio please raise your hand when you wish to speak. And to answer your questions he's name is Ryoma Echizen and he is 16 like the rest of you." At this point in time if you walked pass class 1-A's room it would be to much peoples surprise deadly silent. Meanwhile Ryoma laid his head on the desk trying to get comfortable so he could take a morning nap seeing as he didn't get to sleep in as much as he usually would.

(After Shan dropped Ryoma off)

Shan knew he would have to eventually see his Nephew. It had been nearly a year since he last saw him. Before Shan went to the states to follow an investigation him and his brother hadn't been close. His nephew which he practically raised as his own son had in fact only ever see his real father and mother a couple of time though out his whole life. It seems they would rather not have the responsibility of look after someone else besides themselves. Shan had actually taken it too the courts and made it so he would get custody over him. Just before he left he was convinced his nephew would be okay in Japan by himself for a year or so but that was before he got the news. On the day he left to America his got the news of his nephews illness, he could never forgive himself. Leaving his family to go after something which he claimed more important. Which turned out to be true otherwise he would never of met Ryoma and thus adopting him. He would never regret the decision that he made. It didn't mean he never felt guilty but the boy had insisted that if it was important that Shan should go. So with the rest of the search team/ Police Force for the investigation on the missing children.

Even when in America he sent emails daily to him and always got a reply the following day. He had told him about the boy they found and that he adopted him. It was the fact that he never seemed to of told his nephew what the boy actually is.

Letting out a sigh he shook his head and couldn't stop a small smirk from appearing on his lips. Boy, was he going to be surprised when he finds out what Ryoma really was.

So right now Shan Yukimura was on his way to see his favourite and only nephew in the hospital and hopefully bring the boy home to there new house.

(Back to Ryoma)

The next thing he knew was hearing a bell going off and someone poking him. Slowly sitting up and slapping the hand away he looked around only to see himself surrounded by 3 guys. One was the loud one from earlier.

"Hey, Echizen. It time for lunch. You going to join us?" Shouted the unibrow. Giving off a yawn he sent a glare.

"Don't touch me." He muttered before standing up and leaving.

"Wait! Echizen." Horio shouted and he went and grabbed the back of Ryoma's hood. In less than a second the cat reacted and spun around catching his wrist.

"I said, no touching." Slowly he started to squeeze Horio's hand.

"Ow, Echizen that hurt's." He went to look at the boys eyes only to quickly shut his mouth. His eye's although golden was not the thing that got his attention. The pupils though had turned into small slits. He couldn't move. At that point Horio felt a shiver running up his spine.

"Ryoma!" That made all the students in the area snap the heads towards the teacher. "Calm down." And he did just that, taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it. He had now completely let go of the others wrist. "What happened?"

"Grandma!" Most students by now had decided to leave but the few that stayed all look to a girl with two long braids. Ryoma used this distraction to wonder away as well. He wanted his lunch and then his afternoon sleep. Quickly walking down the corridor keeping his head low he didn't notice where he was going until he walked into someone. Rubbing his nose he looked to see who was blocking his way. He was already upset he didn't need fuel to be added to the fire.

"Saa... What do we have here?" His eyes peered up only to meet bright blue. He slowly took a step back. This guy felt like trouble. "Ryoma Echizen." With his name passing the others lips he knew someone has been talking about him. Fuji was just looking at the teen. He now understood why his captain had been distracted since he first entered the class.

(flashback)

Tezuka had slowly made his way to his class still in deep thought. The boy just didn't seem to want to leave his mind. He didn't even pay attention to the fact he had just walked into the classroom apologized to the teacher for being late and sat in his seat. This being done all on autopilot. He didn't snap out of it until the first lesson had ended and Fuji had made his way over to him and sat right in front of him on his desk. Slowly he leaned forward and whispered into Tezuka's ear.

"You know Mitsu you seem distracted. Your face keeps slipping." Both meeting each others gazes almost like they where having a silent conversation. Syusuke let out a sigh. "So who's the one that court your eye?"

"What are you-" But froze when Fuji opened his eyes once again. Seeing the look of ' don't argue with me.' "His names Ryoma Echizen." He muttered and started to rub his temple.

"So? What's so interesting?" The tensai knew that not just anyone can make Tezuka totally forget his surroundings. This boy had to be something amazing.

"Everything. You'll know who he is when you see him."

( Present Time)

And see him Fuji did. He was shocked. He now understood the out of focus look Tezuka had been walking round with. The boy was a thing of beauty. Getting back to the conversation at hand. Getting into Ryoma's personal space he bent down slightly and spoke not loud enough for others but only though two.

"If you must know Tezuka seems very interested with you." With that he stood back up fully and walked away carrying the same smile he had been since the day started.

Ryoma didn't know whether to just attempt to go home or run for the hills. He hated it here. No one knew the term 'giving someone space.' They all seem to want to get closer but the boy just wanted to play tennis and sleep. Shanking his head slightly he made his way to the principles office as fast as he could. He just wanted this day to end.

What neither Fuji or Ryoma noticed though was the same woman from earlier was leaning against a wall out of view and hearing the entire conversation. Smiling to herself she stood and walked away to the tennis clubroom. After all the Regulars had a match this afternoon and needed to know the details seeing as she was staying behind along with their injured player as well.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

The last bell had rung for the day indicating that it was now time for after school activities. Ryoma had actually woken up as the noise rung out throughout the entire school. He felt completely refreshed despite what happened today. Sitting up and fixing his hood he slowly got to his feet just as the principle walk through the door.

"Oh, Ryoma you're already awake." Looking at the boy he couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. "It's seems your tail doesn't agree with being hidden again." With that Ryoma snapped lifting his jumper up and letting it curl around his waist. Already knowing that if he gets to play tennis it will be easier to move with it there than around one of his legs. "You know you're going to have to wear shirts eventually. You'll get too hot in what your wearing now."

"Oh, yeah Shan already sorted that out and got custom made ones with the hoods attached but still long so they go down to my thighs." That's when the principle realized how much Shan meant to the boy. He seemed to instantly relax at the mention of the man and by the looks of it loved talking about how great the man was.

"Did he tell you about the other person who is going to be living with you? His nephew if I remember right Seiichi."

"Yeah, I've sent a couple of emails to him before and Shan has shown me a picture of him too. He seems nice. I really hope he recovers from his illness. It makes Shan sad to know his ill and there's nothing he can do." With that said Ryoma left the room just before grabbing his tennis rackets which where laying next to the sofa and went on his way to figure out where the tennis courts are.

He was really starting to get annoyed not once but twice today he had walk into someone but this one seemed less weird than the last. He had black spikey hair and by the looks of it, it was caked full of gel.

"Hey watch it kid. You should look where your going?"

"Where are the tennis courts?" Ryoma asked as soon as Momo stopped talking.

"What no apology. Oh, and the tennis court is that way." He said pointing his finger from where he just came. "Anyway aren't you a bit young to be here. How old are you?" The tick mark on Ryoma's forehead just kept getting bigger. Looking up and giving the Stranger the best glare he could muster and passed the second year student while he stood grounded to the spot.

"I'm 16, damn it!" He yelled and stomped of like a 5 year old.

Finally arriving at the courts after Momo had given him the wrong directions he looked around only to find the 3 first years along with 3 other guys on the courts. Deciding to keep quiet he watch from a distance as he saw what they where doing. But he finally made up his mind to join when he heard a prize of 10,000 yen.

'Hmm...' He thought. 'I could use the money to buy ponta then Shan can't keep blackmailing me with it.' That was when one of the second years saw him.

"Hey, you there. Wanna try hitting the can?" Ryoma with his head still bowed let himself smirk slightly. Giving a slight nod to them. Walking into the courts and unzipping his bag grabbing the first racket. While the older students just smiled to themselves.

"Just wondering, is the can filled with rocks. If so then a normal hit won't knock it." Looking up at them with a confident smirk and making his way to the centre of the court. He was happy, he was in his element. The one thing he knew he could do. Throwing the ball in the air and smacking it down it flew across the net and hit the can sending it to the ground. Along with the top popping open and rocks falling out. All 6 watched in silence as the teen carried on sending one ball after another at the can. "Nee, if I hit it a hundred times will you give me a million yen." As he was about to hit another a tennis ball came soaring though the air and hitting the can. Not only that but with so much force it lifted it off the ground and hit the fence not far behind it.

"Oh, I hit it. Lucky!" Came the annoying sound in Ryoma's opinion of a voice the sounded familiar. Looking up and noticing the gel hair guy he took a step back hoping that he wouldn't talk to him.

"Hey Arai, just because the 3rd years aren't here doesn't mean you can pick on the freshmen." Leaving them to gape like a fish out of water at him, Momo left and turned to the 1st years. "Yo."

"Nice to meet you." All three said and bowed slightly. Ryoma took this time to try and leave quietly.

"Oi, who said you could leave?" He asked in a daring tone of voice.

"Ehh, Ryoma?" Not a second later came the questioning sound of a girl. Looking up to see the brunet from this morning.

"Waaa," An excited squeal came from the other one next to her. Making Ryoma wince at the high pitch noise. "He's the one I heard about. The super mysterious one. Is he in you class Sakuno?"

'Ryoma.' Momo thought for a second then it clicked. A conversation the regulars had with their coach just before the others went off for a match.

(Flashback)

They had all just settled down in the club when just before the coach had arrived. Talking about what every came to mind that was until Fuji spoke up.

"So Tezuka I ran into a little golden eyed boy. Correct me if I'm wrong but was he the one you where talking about." Tezuka meanwhile slowly looked to Fuji giving him a nod. "He does seem interesting though. When I first saw him I thought he was in the wrong school."

"Nya, Fujiko what are you talking about? Who was he?" Replied Eiji.

"Ah, so Tezuka has already met Ryoma." They all look to the door to see a woman in pink tracksuit. "And Fuji you shouldn't scare the boy like that."

"What's so special about him then?" Ask Momo finally deciding to join in with the conversation. While the tensai was getting over the shock of actually being listened in on when talking to the kid.

"First I thought he was 12, then he eyes are this golden colour. He keeps his hood up all the time." Fuji started to count the reasons with his fingers.

"He has the look in his eyes of a wild animal." Tezuka added.

"Yeah, but so does Viper." Came Momo's comment right after.

"Sssss, What that meant to mean idiot?" Kaidoh replied suddenly.

"Enough!" Shouted Sumire. "All of you, I'll answer some questions on him but please make them sensible."

"Why does he wear the hood all the time?" Asked Fuji

"No comment."

"I thought you said you would answer?"

"Something's I can't seeing as it affects Ryoma." They all glanced at each other.

"Can he play tennis?" Inui knowing what questions the lady in pink really wanted them to ask.

"As a matter of fact yes. He even has a few good moves up his sleeve like the twist serve." Ryuzaki smirked know that she got all of there attention.

"Nya, how long has O'chibi been playing for?" Most sweat dropped at that. After all Eiji has never met him and is already giving nicknames.

"Why give him that name Eiji?" Asked Kawamura shyly.

"Nya, By Fujiko's description he sounds like a child."

"Yeah. Well Kikumaru don't tell him you called him a kid he will probably scratch your face in." Sumire said letting her self smile just that much more. "And if you want to know the answer to that and any other questions why don't you try talking to him. Though he most likely will ignore you and walk away."

(End Flashback)

"So you're Ryoma." Momo said now finally deciding to take in the features of the boy and realizing that Fuji and Tezuka where both right. "Hey, how about a game? I heard you can do a twist serve."

Pausing at the chance for a tennis match he spun around got his racket out and stood on one side of the court. Momo was grinning seeing the boy actions. He really didn't seem like the type to talk in his opinion. Walking to the net he held his racket upright and asked.

"Rough or smooth." With that he got a thumbs up indicating for smooth. "Alright." He spun the racket and landed on Rough. "You know what seeing as I gave you the wrong directions earlier I'll let you go first." Ryoma holding his tennis racket in his right hand and went for the serve. It was fast but had no special twist to it. "Hey, I thought I said to use your twist serve."

"'Che' Why should I waste something like that on you?" It was the first time he had spoken to Momo since he got to the courts and the gel haired teen couldn't help but think that at least he is getting somewhere with the boy.

"Come on or was doing the twist serve something that you pretended you could do." Annoying Ryoma even more than he had already done. He got into position and served. As the ball landed on the other side of the court it sprung up in to Momo's face. After a moment of shock he collected his composer and checked to make sure his hair was still in place. "That's it. Do that serve again." He called with hint of excitement entering his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo everyone!

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sumire was in her office marking papers when she heard a knock at the door. Not long followed by someone opening it and walking in.

"Ahh Inoue, and may I ask what brings you to my office today?"

"Hey, Sumire. I thought I would give you the new release of the 'Monthly Pro Tennis' magazine. Me and Shiba are meant to be covering the tournaments in the schools taking place. But this month since there isn't any they said I could do it on a tennis player instead." With that said Sumire flicked though the pages until she came across the article he was talking about.

"Nanjiro Echizen, eh. I'm surprised you didn't do someone who actually still plays."

"How can you say that. He was my idol. Even after he quit."

"Yeah, I can tell. This thing has bias written all over it." Looking and continuing to read she suddenly remembered something and got up to look out the window. Seeing the cat and Momo having a match on the tennis courts she wasn't sure if she was pleased or not. After all Momo was meant to not put too much pressure on his ankle. But on the other hand it may not of looked like it but Ryoma was enjoying himself. "You know what Inoue. Do you mind if I keep this copy? I know someone who would love to read the article."

"Yeah sure, but I thought you said it was bias."

"I know what I said but this person needs to know about this man bias or not." With that she went to the door and asked if Inoue would like to join her.

(At the Tennis Courts)

Momo had just fallen over after Ryoma had done a drop shot.

"Hey Echizen. Let's say you won this round." With a 'che' from Ryoma, he walked away back to his bag. "Oi, where are you going now?" Ignoring the other he was about to leave the courts when he heard laughter.

"Ryoma! I thought Shan told you to make friends?" Sending a glare at the woman who had just appeared he replied.

"Well, old hag, He told me. He didn't say I had too."

"Don't be like that." Sumire laughed again. She knew Ryoma still wasn't happy with her or anyone being around him. "I have something for you."

With that his head lifted and for the first time he saw the man standing next to her. "Who's he?" Ryoma asked pointing at the man.

"He's from 'Monthly Pro Tennis' magazine." Meanwhile Inoue was taking in the boys appearance. He was surprised that the kid was 16. Sumire left the journalists side and walked up to the golden eyed boy. Ryoma as if on instinct took a step back. "Ryoma don't worry, it's nothing bad. Here." She said handing over the article. Ryoma's eyes widened for a second the he gave a small smile and let his face go back to facing the ground.

A picture of his father with a tennis racket in his younger days when he was competing in the grand slam. Shifting his eyes back to the writing he sat himself down when he once stood and started to go over what was said. Sumire on the other hand let her eyes soften and she watch the boy. All the others from first to second years along with Inoue couldn't believe what they where seeing. The boy had no care for his surroundings and sat just outside the gate of the courts. Also he had smiled. Throughout the whole match he didn't even smile once and now he gets handed some magazine and boom it appears that easily. Just as the others carried on with their thoughts they all heard a 'RYOMA!' Being shouted from somewhere. That was until another man made his appearance from coming round the corner. Hearing his name he jumped up realizing who it was.

"SHAN!" He shouted as he ran up to the man and giving him a hug of death with his legs wrapped around the mans waist. "I missed you." He mumbled into the man ear, squeezing even tighter. He felt arms going round him and patting his back. He then heard his adopted fathers quiet voice.

"Ryoma, can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." He said, letting go and rubbing the back of his head. Remembering what he was just looking at he show Shan the Magazine. "Shan, look it's dad." The man looked down to see the article.

Inoue on the other hand was getting over the shock. 'The article is of Nanjiro Echizen... Does that mean he had a son?' Looking at the boy he couldn't seem to get his mind round it. Turning to the lady in pink he asked.

"Does that mean his name is Ryoma Echizen? I never knew the samurai had a child." Ryuzaki let out a smirk.

"I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure out. But Ryoma has change so much from the time when he used to be normal." She whispered the last part but Inoue still caught it. 'Normal? What could she mean by that?'

"Oh, do you mind if I take a picture of him?" He asked. Now just realizing that his assistant was no where to be found.

"I'm sorry, but you'll need his permission and even then he'll probably say no." Letting her face show that she was having no arguments about this topic he decided to drop it.

Ryoma could not of been happier to see Shan. It felt like forever since he last saw him.

"Did you get to see your nephew?" The cat asked tilting his head and now just realizing how much his ears hurt from being confined all day.

"Yes he's decided to do home therapy. So Doctor Oishi will be coming ever weekend to give him his medication."

"Doctor Oishi? Is he the cold hands man?" Shan knowing fully well what he meant patted him on the head.

"Yeah, that's him. It means that he can give you a check over as well." Ryoma's face scrunched up at the thought. "Well anyway lets get to the car. Seiichi is waiting for us after all."

With Shan saying goodbye to everyone and collecting Ryoma's stuff he went back to the boy and made him follow to where he parked.

They where getting closer to the car and now Ryoma could just make out Seiichi. He could see clearly the blue hair. It was funny the fact the Yukimura looked like he was about to die of boredom. Ryoma having talked to him by email was still nervous. After all he had seen a photo of him but Sei had never seen one of the cat. Ryoma as Shan knew well hated photos because in the boys opinions they can catch what's hidden. They reveal the truth. So the blue haired never saw him until today and boy was he shocked.

Sei had emails from his uncle about what the boy looked like (minus the few important details) but he could never really picture it. He swore that at this moment he was staring at an angel. What annoyed him though was the hood which covered half of the boys head. The clothes he wore looked cute on him by being all baggy but they where just wrong. In Seiichi perspective he should be wearing black skinny jeans along with a short sleeve shirt. Just thinking about it made him angry. He loved having the chance to dress people in what he deemed fit. In his opinion he wanted to know if his uncle had finally lost it. How could he let the boy dress up in clothes that haven't got much style. It was then he remember the talk he had with Shan telling him that there was something important about Ryoma he had to know. He had asked what it was but his uncle said it was better if he saw. So now he couldn't wait to get to his new house so he could see what this big secret they where keeping from him.

The drive home was silent. Ryoma ignored the 'hello' from Sei as he entered the car and decided to slump right across the back. What Sei found confusing was that the boy keep checking his hood and then he would keep patting his stomach. Sei knew the boy went though a trauma of sorts but he never really understood the investigation. Only at the time children had gone missing from around the world. They said it was quiet clever of them. Doing that made it less suspicious. Hell it took year from them to realize that all the missing kids ended up in America. Well... what was left of them anyway. He couldn't imagine what the boy had seen. But without a doubt he wanted to know. He wanted the boy to let him in to his world like he did with Shan.

Shan had just drove into the drive way when he turned his attention to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, when we get inside the house I want you to show Sei." To anyone else it may of sounded like he was asking but the tiger knew all to well that Shan meant he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine." Ryoma muttered. "I'll stay in the car then."

Sei didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Right now he was sitting on the door step and waiting for Shan to get the boy out of the car. The funny thing was the back door was open and half the boy was already out. The only thing was that Shan had Ryoma by the ankles and was pull with all his might.

"Ryoma get you damn claws out of the seat and get inside the house."

'Claws?' Shaking his head thinking he might of heard wrong.

"NOOO! As long as I don't enter the house I keep myself safe."

"What the hell will Sei do to you then?" Shan stopped pulling when he saw the cat boy suddenly go quiet. "Ryoma, Sei's my family please, for me will you trust him." Then the man gave Ryoma the eye's. Making his blue ocean eyes slightly wider along with the trembling bottom lip. 'Shit... ' Was all he could think. In minutes they where all heading into the lounge. Shan with a smug smile on his face knowing he had won. Sei went to go sit on the sofa and Ryoma in his corner but Shan just stopped him.

"Ryoma first tell Sei than you can sit in the corner." At this point Yukimura had come to the conclusion that Ryoma had scars on him and his uncle wanted him to see to help Ryoma boast his confidence. But oh was he so wrong. The boy stood in the middle of the room his eyes looking dangerously at Seiichi.

"You tell anyone I'll rip your stomach open and feed it to Piranhas." Giving a nod telling him that he understood he wait and just the Ryoma reach up to his hood and put his hand underneath. The sound of something clicking was heard and then he took his hoodie off and all Seiichi could do was gape. The tail unwrapped from around his waist and he shook his head and two ears stuck up. To say breath taking was an understatement. He was somewhere up there with the gods.

"Wow." Was all he could say before looking to Shan who had a proud smile aimed at the boy. Now he understood why the boy was so shy. Even now people judge by appearances. He would either be shunned or experimented on. Maybe even left alone if lucky but people are not like that. "Umm... can I touch the ears."

"Don't you dare think about it." Ryoma said in a very firm voice. His ears going down to emphasize his disapproval. You could also hear a low growling noise coming from his throat.

"He's got a point they are very sensitive but not in touch. His hearing is top class so he could probably sense a mouse even if it's not making hardly any sound. He might let you touch his tail as long as you don't pull it."

"He" pointing a finger toward the blunette. "Is not allowed to touch me. He smells funny." Seiichi could not help but laugh whole heartedly at the cats childish way.

* * *

Please review

:) xx


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is up! I am on a roll.

Thanks for the reviews. Glad to know you like the story :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Shan left the two alone. He knew Ryoma wouldn't feel comfortable with it but he had to get used to another presence. After all Shan knew the boy had to get the hang of sharing. It was probably another animal thing but Ryoma could get quite possessive of things which he claimed as his and Shan knew that he, himself was one of the things the kid was most possessive of.

He wasn't trying to say it's because he was Ryoma's most important *cough cough*. But he had actually met someone while in America. They had decided to go on a date after a month of seeing each other around town. Of course Ryoma would have none of it. So he decided to join them on their outings. It's not like Shan could say no to the child. He had to admit to some extent it was quite amusing. When ever him and Claire would try and hold hand the cat would take the chance to squeeze in between them and drag Shan away saying he saw something in a shop window. It was as if he was acting like a jealous girlfriend who he was cheating on. Not that he would tell him that he thought of it like that. In the end Shan got dumped. Apparently it was due to the fact she felt like a third wheel in their relationship. When he told Ryoma the boy even asked if they could celebrate the fact that the witch has finally left.

"You know..." Saiichi said resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head rest on his fists. "You really are beautiful."

The next thing, Ryoma saw red. Someone was going to get hurt and he couldn't give a care in the world who.

(Flashback - Ryomas POV)

"Beauty." The Scientist called as he entered my room. I looked up giving him my best glare. "Now, don't look at me like that. You should of behaved." He walked closer. I was getting ready to defend myself only to realize my wrists where chained to the wall behind me. I remembered last night. One of them made a move on me and I lost it. I killed him.

The man who was meant to watch me while I was sitting in the laboratory. I had a chain around my neck and the other was attached to the wall. I could move but not escape. It was then he tried to scare me. A branding iron had been heated and he was slowly making his way towards me with it.

"Ohh," he taunted. "Who's the big brave kitty cat now?" I don't know but I kind of acted on instinct and the next thing I knew he had drop it and my hand was around his throat. My claws slowly digging into the flesh. I heard cracking and the next thing he was no longer struggling. He became totally limp in my hand. I hadn't given it a second thought before chucking him across the room. He landed with a bang against the wall. I went to a corner furthest away from him and curled up. I cried so much. I had done it. I had finally killed someone. I felt sick to my stomach.

So now here I was in my prison cell... eh I mean bedroom. I was tied up and he wondered why I give him the dirty look. He got even closer and I could do nothing. When his hand came in front of my face I flinched back thinking he was going to strike me. But he just started to stroke my head in the most caring way possible.

"It's alright Beauty. That man deserved what was coming to him. I'm not mad." I felt relived.

I Beauty age 9, killed a man and my master was praising me for it.

(End Flashback -Normal POV)

"Master." Ryoma let the words just pass his lips. He could feel the tears collecting in his eye. He could feel the rage building up and the next thing he kick the table in the middle of the room and sent it flying into the wall. It smashed into tiny pieces before it even reached the ground. His breathing getting heavier. His mind felt like it was slowing. Adrenaline moving though his body. Before he could think Seiichi was gasping for breath. Ryomas hand securely round his throat. It was almost deja vu.

It was when he suddenly saw Seiichi fall to the ground wondering when did he let go. Not long after he followed with a thump to the floor.

Shan was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard the smashing of wood. Not wasting anytime or chances he grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the draw and ran to the lounge. There he was met with a wild Ryoma. With Seiichi scratching at the boys hand to try and get himself realised. He acted fast and pulled the trigger letting the tranquilizer hit Ryoma. It was almost instant. He dropped the blunette and fell to the ground not long after. With a sigh of relief he walk over to check Yukimura for the damage done to his neck. Thankfully he had got there just in time before the boy decided to crush it.

Seeing the small crescent shape marks in Seis neck that where slowly bleeding. He left the room to get bandages. Wrapping his nephews neck first before checking Ryoma. The boy was still out like a light. The scratches on his hand from the struggle where no major injuries. Picking the boy up and taking him to his room.

He placed him in his bed/cupboard and tossed the blanket over him before shutting the remaining door and walking out.

Back down stairs Seiichi was still in shock. He couldn't believe it. The kid lost control and Shan had just knocked him out as if it was something that has happened before. That's when he realized. It must of but to who? Hearing the sound of his uncle coming back down and looked towards the door waiting for him to appear. When he did he didn't look happy.

"Sei, what did you say?"

"I.. I said he was beautiful." Shan let out a sigh. One that sounded tired.

"Sei there's something you should know. Ryoma before we found him was named Beauty." And with that he told the teen about how they discovered Ryoma and what he had been not only though physically but mentally as well. When blunette started asking questions Shan simply replied that he couldn't answer because he didn't know. Seeing as Ryoma was the only one to know what really happened but doesn't discuss it. No one really knowing the true torture that any of the kids had to put up with all those years. It was getting late, he told Yukimura to go to bed and that they will talk more tomorrow if he's up to it.

It was just past midnight when Ryoma had finally come round. It was dark but that was nothing which he couldn't handle. After all his eye sight is six times stronger than a humans. Making him able to see without a problem. Getting out of the cupboard and looking around he finally remembered what he did. A small pain of guilt making it way to his chest. That was when he realized he wasn't changed. Taking off his trousers and putting on a new pair of underwear from the pile on the floor. He slipped them on with his tail in to the hole at the back so it wasn't uncomfortable. He made his way to the bathroom where the laundry basket was and removed his t-shirt. Putting all dirty stuff in for cleaning he turned when he saw the mirror.

He was staring at himself. He hated it. Running fingers down the scar in the middle of his chest he let out a shaky breath. He knew it was part of the experiment they did but he couldn't remember exactly. Most of it was with needles to change his DNA around but this, he knew they did it because his body didn't support the change. So they took something and add something else. But like he said before he couldn't remember what they took. Deciding to quickly run into Shans room to grab one of the mans clean shirts he made sure that he wouldn't look back. After all he was more afraid of the scars the covered his back. From all those days he was whipped and burnt just so they could get him to behave and listen to them. All that time and his master who was both gentle and harsh still had control of his every thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Two chappies in one day :)

Hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

It was finally morning and Shan had just woken up. Moving to roll over to the edge of the bed he stopped when he heard a soft growl. Looking over the side he saw Ryoma curled up at the side. Give a small smile to the cat boy and getting out the other end he got on with his morning routine. He was now dressed and down stairs making breakfast.

Not long after Seiichi came down rubbing his neck.

"Sei, your neck still hurting?"

"Yeah, just a bit. How's Ryoma? I seem to remember scratching him as well."

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just stay out of his way for awhile before attempting to make he open up to you again." With a nod Yukimura sat down at the table.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Ah, we are having full English while Ryoma will be just having as much bacon and sausages that he can stuff in that black hole he calls a stomach." Sei looked down at the plate that Shan had just put in front of him.

"Do you think Ryo-Chan hates me?" Looking towards his nephew he could help but let a hugh grin form.

"Ryo-Chan?" He asked in a teasing tone. Huffing, Sei turned to look his uncle in the eye.

"Well... I'm meant to get along with him and people say bonds get closer if you give each other nicknames."

"You have no right to give me a bloody nickname. I don't like you. Leave Shan alone his mine!" Came the yelling from upstairs. Shan knowing about the boys strange nature chuckled. While by the looks of it Sei was still slightly fearful of the boy. He had gone slightly pale.

"Sei, don't show Ryoma that your afraid. He will just use that against you. Carry on calling him what you will. He will get use to it. Give it time and he might just open up to you. Just know when to back off before you get hurt."

"Like Shan said back off." The cat boy decided to finally make his appearance. He was wearing what he went to bed in last night. Shans shirt went down to the boys knees. You could see his tail keeping low and looking up you could see the look in his eye saying he was completely serious.

"Well, Ryoma your very confident today." Said Shan as he got a plate filled to the brim with the tigers breakfast.

"He already knows. Which is your fault. So I don't feel scared about hiding my appearance in the house. Also I'm not cleaning up after him. He's your pet."

"Ryoma, Sei's family. Not a pet."

"Whatever!" You could hear it in the tone that Ryoma didn't believe the man. Shan couldn't and didn't want to believe how immature the boy was acting about the situation. He knew this was only the beginning and if Sei didn't do anything to get on his good side soon there could be more damage.

Getting Ryoma out of the house to Shan surprise was rather easy. Especially when he found that Sei was going to be there all day. Today Ryoma decided to wear a baggy pair of trousers after complaining yesterday that his tail was soar. A short sleeved dark blue hoodie with a jumper going over it. It seemed that the boy was sure as hell going to play a game today and seeing as today was rather warm it was the right choice.

There was no complaint on the way in the car. No... The real trouble started when Shan stopped in the parking lot.

"Okay Ryoma. I'll come find you at the end of the day. Please behave and please don't start anything. If you need me go find Sumire and I'm sure she'll let you use her phone to phone me. I'll be at home with Sei." As the last sentence left his lips Ryoma looked towards the driver.

"Why?" He spoke softly. "Why does that guy get to stay with you and not me? Is it because I'm not related to you by blood?" Ryoma was getting louder and louder. "Why is he getting all you attention? What did I do wrong?" Grabbing the boy arms he pulled him close.

"Shhh..." He started rubbing the boys back. "Remember I told you Sei's not well."

"Neither am I. I'm messed up more than him." He mumbled into the mans shoulder.

"Your not messed up. Your you and no one can change it. I wouldn't, even when you have a temper tantrum." He was speaking softly to the child. The fact that the boy was sitting on his lap made it just that much easier to calm him down.

"I don't have a temper." He looked directly into Shan eyes with total seriousness.

"Oh, but you have tantrums." Ryoma realizing he left that out gave Shan a smile and quickly whipping his nose on the mans shirt. "Ryoma you know there is a thing called a tissue." With that he hugged him before getting out the car and watching the man drive off.

'Another day, another struggle.' Ryoma thought as he made his way to his classroom before everything got too crowded.

(Flashback - Ryoma POV)

I was laying on my stomach. Arms and legs chained down. The men in white suits all gathered round. They gave me so many injections. They kept saying it was to keep me calm. I still felt it. The knife digging into me. I screamed begging them to stop. It hurt so much. I could barely hear them talking.

"You have the spine."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Everyone we had a few practices with the test subjects. We have to get it right. We need to detach the human spine from the rest of the body and we need to move fast."

"What about the growth. We need to be able to have it heal. We need the skin to grow back along with the fur."

"Don't worry about that. We had DNA from the cat put into him and have been feeding it into his system for about a year now. As you can tell some of the changes are noticeable."

"You mean the ears. I thought they where another test you did."

"No it seems they changed over time. Making sounds easier to hear seeing as his other ears couldn't handle such frequences. Right everyone enough talk we need to do this now."

I spent days after that not being able to move. My spine was not my own. It was so painful. They said something about the spine being longer thus giving me a tail. That was there goal in this test. To give me a damn tail. To make me look even less human. I hated it.

Throughout the next month I was cared for and injections came daily. While they helped me get use to this thing I was hating myself more and more. It almost felt natural to have it there. That was what I felt most disgusted about. When I was finally able to move properly they let me wonder the lab. Yes I had like 10 of those crazy bastards watching me but it felt nice to move again. It was my first real scar. One reaching from the back of my neck down to where my coccyx use to be. Where my spine use to end.

I am Ryoma... I think. I don't know anymore. I am 5 years old that's what I was told anyway. And at this point in time I wish I had died on that table.

(End Flashback)

I woke up panting. Feeling hyper aware. Looking around I saw I was in the office on the sofa. Remembering I went here to sleep I slowly got up and felt slightly light headed. I couldn't believe it. It had already been over 10 years since I've had my tail and my ears. It felt weird knowing I wasn't born with them. It felt so right that I could no longer imagine myself any other way. I knew I needed to calm down. Taking deep breaths I felt my body relax.

Putting my hand behind my back and up my shirt I felt up and down my spine. I could feel it. It was really sensitive. My spine, or what is my spine now. Despite all the scars on my back, the scar from the spine replacement surgery (If you can call it that) was still the easiest one to make out.

Looking over to the clock on the wall which read 2, I decided to just make my way to the tennis courts now and avoid the rush. Right now I'm just hoping that monkey faced Horio will leave me alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Ryoma had just made it to the courts before the bell rung. Sitting on the bench and waiting for other to show. He looked around and really took in the place. He couldn't imagine his father going to this school, but hey what did he know. He didn't even really know the man. As soon as he died his mother could not get rid of him fast enough. He even remembered the words she said. Hell he had just barely turned three when she sold him. If he remembers right it was along the lines of.

"I have no use for you anymore. I only had you to stop your father from divorcing me. Now he's out of the picture there is no point in keeping you. I get the money and keep the house that's all I ever wanted." Those where his mothers last words as she collected the payment from them. They seemed too please to have him. They knew he was going to be there final project. For a year he spent in a hotel. He wasn't allowed to leave. His master built a bond with him. That's what made it so much easier for them to use him in the end. He trusted that man.

Shanking off the memories, even then he didn't know the mans name. He was always Master. Nothing more nothing less and he was his masters little beauty. Ryoma had realized over time that the man had never called him by the name he was given at birth. It was always beauty no matter what. It made sense though. Every morning and night he would always repeat the same sentence.

"My little beauty. Just wait till your older. You will be the most beautiful creation in the whole universe." He was the man that took him in. He was the one that made him suffer. But he was also the one to love him when no one else would. Ryoma could never understand how the man would always say 'I love you' even after Ryoma had done something wrong like scratched him or defied his command. Sure he would get punished but he always said those three words to him afterwards and he could never stay completely mad at the man.

Hearing foot steps approaching he looked towards the entrance seeing the first and second years walking in. There was also the odd few third years joining in with the lower years conversations. He was about to get his racket out when he heard a noise.

"Echizen!" 'Damn' thought Ryoma as the unibrow monkey and the other two came towards him. He didn't like Horio very much as you could tell but the other two where all right. After all he didn't actually talk to them. Giving a nod in there direction they joined the boy but both Katsuo and Kachiro kept at least some distance already knowing the wild child's reaction.

Horio had thankfully gone off straight away to brag more about his two years of tennis experience. That was when annoying monkey number 2 came up. His name was of course Arai.

"Oi, Echizen. Just because you could beat Momo when he had a sprained ankle doesn't mean you can win against him fairly. Besides the regulars are here today. You'll see what Seigaku tennis team is really made of." Ryoma turned his head and blanked him out. When he heard others talking he looked at the direction that some of the first years where pointing to.

After giving it a few seconds Ryoma came to a decision. 'I don't like them.' And turned his back so he could go back to getting his racket out of his bag. Just then he heard a third year talk.

"Alright everyone, to make the freshmen feel more welcome why doesn't everyone pair up and do a light rally." Hearing Horio in the background claiming that, that guy was the captain called Tezuka even Ryoma found it funny when that blue eyed one from yesterday called him Oishi making the monkey rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Most people where frozen when they saw the regulars practice. One threw the ball to the other, while that person aims for the basket that was over the net. Oishi and Fuji had been doing a few when the bowling ball head caught on to the tensai head movement. He was showing Oishi to throw one at Ryoma. Nodding towards Fuji he did just that.

"Ahh, sorry Fuji." He called hoping to get others attention. He did and they all saw the ball soar though the air. Ryoma turned round and smashed the ball which flew over the net and into it destination.

"Hmm... It's not that difficult." He mumbled hoping no one would hear.

"What was that you brat?" Arai said lifting the boy up by his jumper.

"Let go! Don't you dare touch me!" Ryoma shouted and swiping his hand across the others face. "Let me down! NOW!" He was in fall panic. Arai quickly dropped him and moved away putting his hand to his cheek. Ryoma was panting heavily and giving his best glare before sitting down in front of the bench on the floor. Dragging his knees up and bring his head down with his hand over the top.

Fuji feeling more brave than most after the boys outburst walk towards him and crouched down at the side. He was about to rub the boys back when he heard him in a firm but shaky voice.

"Don't even think about it." Moving his hand back to his side he tried to calm the boy with changing the subject.

"Saa... Sei told me about you living with him and Shan." Syusuke said in a quiet voice so only Ryoma could hear. The boy slowly lifted his head and stared back.

"How can he say that? He's the one that came into mine and Shans life. What did he say?" He mumbled but Fuji caught every word.

The cat didn't like this. Worried after what happened that the 'dog' as Ryoma liked to call him would give away all his secrets after he nearly killed him.

"Just that you don't seem to like him and that he gave you the name Ryo-Chan." Fuji smiled happily that the boy just completely forgot the occurrence that happened seconds ago. "We talked on the phone last night. He seemed upset. The fact that I couldn't see him face to face didn't help either."

(Flashback Sei and Syu conversation)

Sei hadn't been able to calm down after the talk with Shan. He ended up pacing his bedroom in circles. Finally deciding to lay down on the bed arms stretched. He looked to the side and saw his mobile. Picking it up he call the one person he knew would help. After three rings someone answered.

"Hello... Sei?"

"Syu, I'm so glad to talk to you." Relief showing in his voice as a smile crept up on his face.

"Why? What happened?"

"You know my uncle Shan took me to live with him today. I finally met his adoptive son and I think he hates my guts."

"What's his name and are you sure? You seem to have a talent to get on with everyone."

"His names Ryoma. God, his so sweet with Shan. He looks to him like the world itself would not move if my Uncle wasn't there."

"Ryoma... Is he a golden eyed boy that looks about 12? Because if it is I don't think he like me very much either. Considering our encounter was short I did kind of get in his space."

"HAHA!" Suddenly remembering his throat he winced slightly.

"Sei..." Fuji said carefully. "Is something wrong? You sound like your in pain?"

"Let's just say me and Ryo-Chan both kind of had a fight. But don't worry it wasn't anything big."

"You fought. You know how ridiculous that sounds, you don't fight."

"Please Syu. Can you just accept that. It was my fault. I said something without thinking."

"Why did you really call me Sei? I love you I really do but you need to stop dancing around the subject." Smiling to himself at how well his boyfriend knew him. Sei decided to just say it.

"I was told that Ryo-Chan went though hell. I can't tell you much because it's not for me to say. But compared to me and my illness. His life seems a thousand more times complicated. This disease I have seems like nothing from what I've heard that his been though." Letting out a sigh he put his free arm over his eyes and carried on. "God, Syu the boy was tortured." The tensai could hear muffling sound of sobbing.

"Sei, don't cry. You're both different. You both have different experiences. Please don't think your not important. Your disease is important to those who care about you. I care."

"Can I see you this weekend?"

"Haven't you got a doctors appointment?"

"Yeah on Sunday but you could always come round Saturday."

"Sure. I better go. I have to leave for school in about 6 hours and I need my sleep. Love you Sei."

"Love you too. I'll send you Shans number so if we go out in the future and something happens to me you can contacted him." With an 'Alright' from Fuji they both hung up. Questions in both their minds and neither one getting any sleep that night.

(Flashback End)

Looking over the boy and towards the kids hands he finally noticed the scratches. 'Must be the fight Sei was on about.' Everybody else had just used this time to watch the interaction between the sadist and the boy.

"Hey, do you want to use my phone?" Looking towards Fuji, he felt slightly scared.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I have Shan's number." Fuji couldn't help but realize what Sei had said about Ryoma world revolving around Shan. The boys face lit up just slightly at the mention of him.

"HEY! I'm the victim here. Have you seen the mark that brat left on me. He tried to rip my face off." Arai had finally gotten his voice back.

What's going on here?" Everyone froze and looked to the entrance of the courts. There stood Sumire and Tezuka and neither looking pleased.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Always happy to hear opinions from others.

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

"That thing." Arai said pointing at Ryoma. "Attacked me." He then pointed to his face. Sumire knowing full well that Arai had to of done something to get that decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She knew Ryoma needed to learn to control his temper and at the moment needed something to calm him down.

"Arai go to the nurse and get it checked. Ryoma 15 laps around the courts then collect you stuff and find me on the second floor, I'll be in a classroom. I'm going to call Shan as well to let him know and to pick you up." As she made that decision she turned her back so she could go inside. "Tezuka you still need to finish the list for the ranking tournament." With that the vice captain Oishi went with them to help and Arai wondered off to the nurse but not before whispering something to his friends who all seemed to smirk in agreement.

Ryoma knowing it was more to calm him down than punishment took off his jumper much to most surprise made a quick look to see his tail was still comfortably in his trousers. Grabbing the edge of his hood and seeing if the clips haven't loosened he started his run. And it was really a run. He loved it. The wind blowing in his face and his lungs burning with oxygen quickly entering and escaping. He felt free. Most could only watch in amazement as he sped around the courts. He had even finished his laps and carried on for a few more before deciding to stop. Panting hard but feeling so much better he made his way back to his bags only to find they where no longer where he left them.

He could feel this eye twitch. All his peace had evaporated. He was pissed.

Who the hell had stolen my stuff?" Arai and his friends all smiled as they approached the boy. Ryoma sensing danger got into a defensive stance.

"Eh, not bringing your rackets to practice? Aren't you getting a bit over confident. Here." He got a racket from one of his friends and chucked it at the kid. Feeling the challenge, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Sumire was watching out of a window on the second floor. Laughing to herself she turned and got Tezukas and Oishis attention.

"You two might want to see this." Both getting up and going to where the woman stood they looked down to see Aria and Ryoma on either side of a court. "You never know you might find someone to fill the last space in block D."

The match ended with a happy Ryoma. Fuji had left at some point and went to find the cats bag and Arai had gotten a taste of defeat by someone younger than him. Ryoma accepted the bag and even took it from his with a thank you after. Syusuke was about to leave knowing the boy would like to be left alone, only to be stopped when the boy asked which classroom Ryuzaki was in. This was how they ended wondering the hallways on the second floor while Fuji check all classrooms to see where the tennis coach was.

"Ryo-Chan why ask me to help? I thought you hated me." Fuji said as he just finished checking another classroom.

"Don't call me Ryo-Chan. And I do hate you. But your better than those others." Opening his eye slightly to take in the boys appearance he decided to take his chance.

"I was wondering why do you where a hood all the time?"

"Medical condition." The reply was instant. Syusuke know it was a lie but chose to leave it for now.

They had finally got to the room with Sumire in it. Tezuka was sitting in a seat going over some papers and Oishi and the old lady looked to be discussing something. As soon as they entered the three of them all looked up and Ryuzaki was first to talk.

"That was a good match Ryoma. You do know though that it would of been nicer if you didn't attack his face first." Ryoma made his way to the back of the classroom and mumbled something about stupid monkey. He sat on one of the desks and placed his stuff besides him. Turning his attention back to the others he asked.

"When's Shan meant to be here?" Giving her a glare indicating he wasn't pleased.

"He'll be here soon. He took Seiichi to the hospital. Apparently the cuts where deeper than expected and he want to get them check out." Sumire gave him a look telling him he was lucky that the man had knocked him out otherwise they would be faced with murder charges. Standing up on the table itself he hand his hand clenched in fists at his sides.

"I didn't do anything he started it. It was all his fault. He shouldn't of called me that." She was about to reply when cut off from a person entering the classroom.

"Ryoma. Off the desk." Shan was standing with Yukimura and the principle at the door. "Come on, time to go home."

"Hey Ryo-Chan." The blue hair said as he raised his hand in greeting. You could see the bandage wrapped around his neck. Fuji walk up to Sei and gave him a hug. "Syu you alright?" As he returned the hug.

"Are you two like dating or something?" All turning there attention to the cat, Sei decided to answer.

"Yes Ryo we are. Is that a problem?" He wanted to make sure the boy was alright with this. Especially after his uncle told him of the story about what happened to him and his girlfriend.

"Why should it bother me? I happy that you do. It means I get Shan all to myself." Shan could help the small smile creeping up to his face as the other sweat dropped. Sei already knowing the boy and his ways decided to continue to watch. Ryoma jumped off the desk and walking to Fuji he said in a serious tone. "As long as you keep the dog away from Shan I like you."

"Dog?" Syusuke asked slightly confused. Ryoma pointed to Sei and nodded.

"Him. Shan got him as a pet but I don't like it. He can stay with you if you want." Fuji now understood what Sei meant when saying Ryoma hated him. It wasn't Sei himself but it was Seis relationship with Shan.

Finally Tezuka decided to move. Giving the paper to Ryuzaki before saying goodbye and leaving. The others didn't take long to follow. Shan offered a rid to Oishi and Fuji. Oishi declined saying something about going to the shops first while Fuji accepted. In the car it was peaceful. Ryoma was in the passenger seat while the two 18 year old where leaning against each other in the back.

"Hey, Sei I know you said you where busy this Saturday but I was wondering if you would take Ryoma to see a tennis tournament? You have to go by train to get there and he has never been on one before." Shan said looking in the review mirror at the two lovebirds in the back. Sei looking at Fuji who gave a nod.

"Yeah, sure as long as Syusuke is with us." Ryoma giving a huff as he turned to look at the two.

"I can go on my own. I don't need babysitters." Sei knowing Shan concern thought of an excuse.

"Ah, but me and Syu where planning on going on a date anyway. So it would be nice to go somewhere. Besides if we go with you, we could bring money and buy you Ponta." Ryoma liked the idea. Maybe Shan's pet wasn't so bad. The uncle knew he would be paying. Sei had no money and got it all from him. He couldn't disagree with his approach to try getting close to the boy but he just wished it didn't have to involve his wallet.

The rest of the rid was silent. He had just stopped in front of the Fuji residence when Ryoma decided to ask what had been on his mind. "Hey, Shan."

"Mm, What wrong?"

"I was just wondering." Getting the interest of the two in the back stopped with there goodbyes and listened. "How do two guys make love?"

Shan turning his head so he was looking out the window so he could hide his face from the rest while Fuji and Yukimura both had twin smirks on there faces. Looking into each others eyes and knowing that this Saturday was going to be fun.

(With Tezuka)

He had just left the classroom and was making his way home. He was shock to say the least. After his first meeting with the boy he thought he was this shy child which seems to be the case. But it also included now violent and easily annoyed. It was almost like this kid had no idea how to act around others. Thinking back he remembered the first meeting. Hugh crowds seem to make him jumpy and almost clingy. But if it was only a few people and he had a rough idea of who they where he could be loud and angry. From what he got a second ago he became protective of those he loves. Deciding to leave it at that he walk into his house and greeted his grandfather who was about to go out fishing.

This is how he ended up near a river with him and his grandfather Kunikazu. The sun was slowly setting and they had only caught a few fish so far.

"Grandfather I was wondering what is the problem with Echizen?"

"Ahh, so you have met him. His life is complicated. Why don't you try getting closer to him. He use to be alright with people when we first found him. Cautious but he was very confused and didn't understand how to interact with others. I still think he has that same problem but it's just gotten worse. There was an incident about a month and a half ago. He was still in America with Shan. They lived about 5 minutes from a tennis court. He would let Ryoma go there on his own but one day he didn't come home and it was getting late." While talking he put more bait on the line and threw it back into the river. "Shan went out looking and found the boy unconscious. He was beaten pretty badly. His stomach was kick in and his ribs where fairly bruised. We had to use an awful amount of money from the sponsors to give the doctors to keep there silence on the matter when they treated him."

"Why would you need to buy peoples silence?" Kunimitsu was getting more and more curious. He wanted answers. Yes he was getting some but not the ones he preferred. It was like people kept covering for the boy.

"Like I said his not like us. Anyway after he closed in on himself and even Shan had slight trouble. He would still show affection to the man but doesn't always listen to him anymore. Shan Yukimura had told Ryoma not to get into fights and to walk away. From what I heard this gang was causing trouble and the kid was going to go straight home but it seems they noticed. They started to shout abusive words at him and he ignored them like he was told. It seems they didn't like that so they tried to get a reaction by hitting him instead. It seems no matter what he wouldn't break his promise that he kept. So he didn't fight back."

"Is that why he has the problem with others touching him?" Getting a nod from his grandfather they sat there for another ten minutes before packing up and making there way home. "Grandfather, I have one more question. Who are the sponsors and what are there purpose?"

"The Atobe corporation and for there purpose there not really sponsors but we just call them that. I suppose you could say there a source of protection. So if anything happens to him we can always count on them for financial backing."

"Who would he need protection from?" Giving his grandson a sad smile he left the question unanswered and they both walked home in silence.

(With Fuji)

He couldn't help the smile he had on his face when walking though the door. Shans face was just priceless. Shan had chosen to read the newspaper he had left in the car while he told him and Seiichi to explain saying they had more experience.

And they did just that. In more detail then they probably should have. Shans face was a new shade of red and Ryoma had actually taken it pretty well, he seemed really interested. It seems the boy liked it when people answered his questions. It was quiet sweet. The poor kid didn't understand just how love truly worked. So to him it was like an everyday question. Syu thought back to the conversation with Sei after hearing that the boy was tortured. He could tell there was more to it though. For a child to not really understand love. He just assumed that his parents weren't the loving type.

As Syusuke laid on his bed he just kept thinking of today events. From the kids breakdown to him calling Sei a dog and so on. One question on his mind though was why the hood was so important to keep on. Closing his eyes and going over options in his head he couldn't find a rational explanation. Letting out a sigh of frustration he sat up and looked towards his cactus. After all Syusuke Fuji hated being left out of things especially when it came to his boyfriend knowing something that he has wanted to find out first.

* * *

Thank you everyone for taking you time to read this story.

And a special thank you to those who review. It's nice getting them and I enjoy reading what you put.

XX :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

It was late and Shan had just managed to get Ryoma out of the bath with a bribe of Ponta. Ryoma was coming down stairs in more comfortable clothing. Some clothes where designed to hide his appearance where other where made more for around the house. This meant a short sleeved top and jeans with a hole for his tail to poke though. The cat wished he could wear this sort of thing everyday but he always had a problem with people staring and a tail and ears don't help much either. Walking in the lounge to find his ponta on the small table next to the sofa he picked it up and started to take sips from it.

Sei had just gotten changed into his night clothes which consist of just Pyjama bottoms and a random t-shirt. He met with Shan in the kitchen. Shan looked bad. He was still slightly wet and looked exhausted.

"What happened to you?"

"I had to try and get Ryoma to cooperate when he was taking a bath." Sei going to the fridge and getting out a carton of orange juice. Not bothering to get a glass and just drinking from the container.

"Why? Is it because cats hate water?" Looking at Sei like he has gone mad Shan then realized that his nephew doesn't know what exactly type Ryoma is.

"No the opposite. Ryoma loves the water. He's not exactly a house cat."

"What do you mean, your going to say he's a wild cat." Seiichi realizing what he had just said let his eyes widen slightly.

"Yeah. He's a tiger to be more precise." Shan rubbed the back of his head. Sei was just standing there looking even more pale.

"So he could kill me?"

"Meh, depends on his mood. Probably not. He is normally a good kid just misunderstood most of the time."

"I'm safe then?"

"Safe you!" Ryoma marched into the room empty can in hand. "I'm going to munch on your brains and feed your body to the loch ness monster."

"Ryoma. Stop messing with him. Sei doesn't understand when not being serious." Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and walk to the bin. Disposing of his can he turn only to have Seiichi staring at him.

"What?" He asked looking at his eyes seeing if he can sense a challenge or not.

"Your foot. I just noticed. The bottom of your left." The blunette pointed down to the foot. The cat paused to think what was on the bottom. Sitting on the ground he grabbed the foot and turned it. Burnt into the sole of the foot was Beauty.

"My name?" He ask confused. Both the Yukimuras watch as Ryoma tried to remember when this happened. Shan realizing what Ryoma just said, spoke up.

"Ryoma is your name. It was always your name." Looking up to Shan quickly then back to his foot he ran his fingers across it. It was sensitive. Sei decided it was now better to stand near the door that leads to the garden just in case the boy got dangerous again. He couldn't explain it but he had a feeling this was going to get nasty.

"My master gave me this." He looked into the mans eyes. "It was my 4th birthday. A present from him before I got moved to that research laboratory." Standing up he walked right up to Shan and looked worryingly at him. "How?" He demanded. "How could I forget something my master gave me?" Putting both of his palms over his eyes and grabbing his head he carried on mumbling. "How can I forget a precious gift master gave me. How can I ruin his memory like that."

"Calm down. Ryoma your master is dead." He snapped. Punching Shan in the gut he shouted.

"Don't say that! My master is alive." Leaving the room and running up stairs before slamming his bedroom door.

Sei going to Shan side to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine. Just please check Ryoma. He would probably rather speak to you then me."

"Why? I thought he hated me?"

"Yeah, well you haven't said anything bad about the guy that he adores more than me. Just knock three time and look in the cupboard. He's most likly hiding under the blankets."

Giving a nod and walking up the stairs he couldn't hear anything. From what Sei saw yesterday Ryoma got distructive when angered. 'Maybe he's just upset.' Standing in front of the door he did just a his uncle said and knock three times. Opening the door and flicking the switch both eyebrows raised in question at the cats room. He was surprised to say the least. Going to the cupboard in the middle of the room and opening up the only door he looked at the blanket slowly moving. Removing the sheet he met golden eyes with a slight redness to them.

"Ryo-Chan, talk to me please." He sat on the floor as the boy sat up. Sei knew this master guy must of been a big thing. Especially if his relationship is stonger than Shans one. "Why don't you tell me about your master? It seems you think highly of him."

"I hate him." Sei face read confusion all over it.

"Why hit Shan for saying that then?"

"Because I love him as well." He felt he wasn't getting anywhere with the kid. "He raised me. The woman that gave birth to me only kept me to keep my dad. She then sold me to this man for money. I felt so alone but he was always there. He was the only one I could trust." Sei opened his arms to invite Ryoma for a hug knowing he needed one but also knowing he probably will just ignore the offer. To his surprise the boy actually took the invite and climbed out of his bed and on to the blue heads lap. "Don't tell anyone I hugged you. I still don't like you very much."

"Why not?" Sei buried his head into Ryoma hair. For him it felt nice to have contact with the boy at last. His tail came round at that point and wrapped as far as it could around both of them stopping in the middle of Sei back.

"Because I don't like being weak and Shan's still mine, not yours." Sei smiled sadly as he held the boy tighter. "Don't tell Shan what I told you about my master. It makes him upset and besides I haven't actually told him some of this information." He could feel the cats ears slightly twitch. Nodding and promising that it was just their secret.

(Saturday)

Two more days had past since the incident. Ryoma went back to trying to keep Sei at arms length while the blunette smiled it off.

The last two days at school for Ryoma where alright. He nearly punch Horio and had hissed back at the snake guy. Momo one of the people he remembered had laugh at this and not long after both Kaidoh and him had started fighting. He still got his naps and they where undisturbed of outsiders and nightmares. Tennis wasn't much to brag about. He had to pick up tennis balls with all the other first years. He also had to run laps since he got pissed about picking up the balls all the time and took his frustration out on Kikumaru. In this he ended up throwing all the balls at him instead of in the basket. To be fair though Eiji actually found it quite amusing and it was partly his fault after he called him O'chibi. Ryoma swore that the 3rd year nearly broke his eardrums. Oh and did he tell you about the fan club made just for him. There was also this girl that keeps blushing every time he passes her. He just wondered if she was ill or something as it seems she has a fever constantly.

So today Ryoma was getting ready to go out and see the tournament. Wearing his short sleeved hoodie and once again baggy trouser. Sei had gone for the tight jeans and long sleeved dark blue shirt. After all he was meant to be babysitting and going on a date. Sei wouldn't say it but he was quiet excited about going out. He had packed a bag with his medicine and three Ponta for the trip there. Just in case Ryoma got bored and decided to walk around. He didn't want to lose the kid especially in a park. He also managed to get 2000 yen off Shan for the trip there for a emergency like running out of Ponta and had put a jumper just in case the weather turns bad. The cat had gone with just bringing his rackets so he could go have a couple of games.

There was a knock at the door and Sei had answered it. Fuji was standing with a bright smile.

"Syu!" Giving him a hug and a peck on the lips he turned to the stairs and called Ryoma down. "Ryoma, Syusukes here! Hurry up!" Walking down the stairs making the final adjustment to his hoodie by putting the clips down so there not in an uncomfortable position.

"Aww... Ryo-Chan I was hoping you wouldn't be wearing a hood." Scoffing at the remark the cat quickly went into the lounge and gave Shan a hug goodbye before grabbing his stuff and meeting the other two at the front of the house. "Ready?" With a nod from Ryoma the two older ones led hand in hand and the 16 years old made sure to keep at least keep his distance behind them. They took notice of this but chose not to say anything.

Getting to the underground they paid for their tickets and Ryoma first set eyes on the train he had a amazed expression. They both decided that he seemed to of caught something. The train hadn't actually been started yet and still had 15 minutes waiting time. But he look like he was going to explode or something. He just couldn't seem to keep still. Either jumping slightly in one spot to sitting down and standing up a second later. Instead of trying to calm him they thought it would be better to watch. After all there wasn't many people, only and old lady and a middle age the had started to move Ryoma had finally sat down and had his face glued to the window. Sei and Syu knew this was his first time but really there wasn't anything out there. It was just one never ending tunnel. There where slightly relieved though as Ryoma hasn't started to go mad on them. Well that was until the next stop where these loud 19 year olds got on. They started talking about grips and they where swing rackets around.

A girl which Ryoma remembered from school was sitting down near them. She had her eyes closed afraid she would be hit. That was when they hit a bump of the track and the guy names Sasabe dropped his racket. As he went to pick it up Ryoma decided to speak.

"Bingo. That's called the western grip the other one you where talking about is the eastern one. But don't worry amateurs always get them confused." Sasabe was grinding his teeth in frustration while Sei and Syu when about 10 feet away from them trying to hide there laughter. The train stopped completely and the doors opened. The cat got up and left the train with the two lovers following. Sasabe was just standing there annoyed until one of his friends reminded him that this was there stop.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

Sanada he will appear just going to take a while. I'm still trying to work out some of the story line -_-


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

Arriving at the park Yukimura though it was time to give Ryoma a ponta as it looked like he was about to wonder off to find a vending machine.

Finding a grassy hill to sit on that over looked the tennis courts they all settled down. Ryoma though decided to sit closer to the fence. That's when he saw him again. The monkey named Sasabe was making his way towards them. Standing up he walk towards them.

"Hey, learned your grips yet?" Quickly Sasabe grabbed his racket and swung it towards Ryoma's face just stopping a few centimetres away from hitting it. Looking at the kid with a confident smirk it soon disappeared when he realized the boy didn't even flinch.

"You think you can tell me information about tennis. I been playing since I was 10 I don't need some brat telling me what's right and wrong." He sneered.

"Want to play a game?"

"Lets." Both Sasabe and Ryoma walked to the free court that wasn't being used. Sei, Syu and Sasabes two friends looked at each other before following eager to know what's going to happen. "So this is self judge and a one set match, I'll start." He threw the ball and hit it. Ryoma just stood there and watch it go pass him. "What! Was I going to fast for you? Here I'll do under arm." You could here the smugness in his voice. Ryoma was just standing there thinking that this was a waste of time seeing as the ball wasn't even that fast. Seeing the guy do an under arm serve he ran for it and smashed it back with his right hand.

"Your slow." Sasabe looked shock at the kid. While on the side lines you could hear Syu chuckle.

After some more serves the score was 3-0 to Ryoma. Since it was self judge Sasabe made sure that any lobs the cat did where called out that was until the kid put a spin on it and made it so it stopped just before the line.

"So does that count as my point?" Fuji carried on smiling but Sei was the one that caught the glint in the monkeys eye.

"Syu... Something's wrong." Looking towards Sei in concern he held his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Opening to take a proper look. The next second they heard something clattering to the ground.

"Whoops my hand slipped." They all turned to the court to see Ryoma clutching his forehead. Sei ran up to the boy and gabbed his chin making the boy look at him.

Ryoma couldn't do anything. He didn't know if he was more shock at the injury or the fact that the dog had just done something outrageous like touching him like nothing is wrong. The blood was dripping down and going onto his shirt.

"Ryo-Chan... Can you hear me?" Blinking Ryoma looked at the ocean blue eyes. Lifting his hand up he slapped the other hand away.

"Don't touch me." He spoke quietly. "Get off the court. I have a match to win." Sei smiled slightly as left to stand back at the sides. Syusuke was just as shock as Ryoma. He didn't know if he should be jealous that fact that Sei was worried about someone more than he ever been worried about him or the fact that he wanted to be the one going to Ryoma to make sure he was okay. Looking to Sei he asked.

"Is he alright? It looks bad." Getting a smile from Sei he replied.

"Yeah, if he hit my hand away he'll be just fine." The match ended with an even more injured Sasabe. The twist serve did come in handy for Ryoma. Every time he got to use it, it would always hit the other in the face. At the end the tiger walked off with a slight smirk while looking at the two 18 year olds. Turning more of his attention to Sei he asked.

"Can I have another ponta?"

"You need to sort your wound out first."

"How?" With a blank expression from both Fuji and Yukimura they both exchanged glances and then looked back at Ryoma.

"If I'm going to sort it out you need to let me touch you head." Syu said making sure the boy understood that there is going to be contact. "You also need to take that shirt off. Other wise you'll be stared at and I expect you really don't want to go around covered in blood for the rest of the day."

Meanwhile Sasabe and his friends had wondered off somewhere.

"I... I don't have another shirt on me." Looking up into Sei eye almost begging to help him out.

"I brought one of my jumpers. It just doesn't have the clips so you just need to keep an eye on it alright." Syusuke decided it wasn't the time for questions and so with a nod from Ryoma as he sat on the bench, Fuji got a bottle of water and asked for some napkins from some people in the park that where having a picnic. Kneeling down in front of the boy he put his hand on the boy cheek and directed Ryomas face down to face him. Looking into the golden eyes he could see all the pain the boy was hiding. Grabbing a napkin he poured water on it and brought it to his forehead.

"You alright?" Fuji asked gently. Sei watch the interaction between the two. Smiling slightly at it. He had been worrying all day about nothing it seems. He had a thought ever since he left the house that Syusuke was going to do what he did and ask a question which will make the other snap but so far he been 10 times better than he was. "There all done." Fuji let go straight after and stood up. There was a small cut that wasn't too deep and a graze surrounding it. "Now you just need to change. The toilets are over there." He decided to point them out before the cat could freak out. Quickly grabbing the jumper from Sei he left. The two watch as Ryoma went off. "You know, I'm jealous." Sei head snapped to Syu as he spoke.

"Why?" Fuji leaned his forehead against the blunettes.

"Because... You can see it in your eyes that the two of you are sharing a secret. I just feel left out." Sei looked into those light blue orbs of Syusukes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He pecked Fujis lips a couple of time before sealing them together completely. Syu a few seconds later went to deepen it. Opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into the others.

Ryoma had just left the bathroom with blood stained shirt in his hands. Keeping his head down and walking towards them he stopped about to asked something but was stunned silent. He had just looked up and couldn't tear his eyes away.

They separated and leaned there heads against each other again. A sting of saliva still connected them.

"I think someone's watching us." Fuji looked into Sei eyes telling him he thinks the same. Turning there heads to see a white hoodie and looking down even further to see golden eyes just looking. "Uhh, Ryo-Chan is something wrong?" His face just continued to stare for a couple more seconds. The jumper was far too big. Just like Shan shirts it ended at his knees.

"So does that mean people will make love anywhere?" That just did it for Syusuke. He burst out laughing and grabbing Sei shoulder burying his face into his neck. Sei could feel the vibrations going down his back and sending a shiver up his spine. Of course the boy didn't know what was so funny and just waited for his answer.

"No, people don't just do it anywhere unless they want to get arrested for doing it in public. Why ask that though I though you knew what kissing was?" Ryomas eyes widening slightly at that.

"That was kissing. I thought you where trying to eat each others tongues or something." Fuji had actually calm down but started again after comment along with Sei chuckling.

"Ryoma that was a kiss just more intimate. Please tell me you have kissed before?"

"I have." He stated. The two stopped laughing and looked to the boy.

"Who?" Fuji asked.

"Sam." Both looking to each other and Ryoma before asking.

"Who's Sam?"

"I met him when I was 7. Knew him for two years and one night he asked me to give him a kiss goodnight and he never woke up the next day." They both went silent. They just now felt sad for the boy. Sei and Syu both decided to drop the subject.

"Come on Ryoma. Let's get ice cream and watch some matches."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank You for the reviews :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The day had ended and they where all back at the house. The rest of the time at the park Ryoma had a habit of keeping one hand holding the hoodie to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Shan told them he had work and wasn't going to be home until early morning so it was only the three of them. Ryoma went straight to bed saying something about not having an afternoon nap. So that only left the two lovers sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sei, I wish you could tell me about Ryo-Chan. I worry about him." Yukimura moved so his arm was on Syusuke's chest. Deciding to make a move, he push Fuji down gently and straddled his hips.

"Yeah, I hate keeping things from you too. But it's not for me to tell. You will probably find out soon. I think he likes you. It's not like how it was with me. Uncle forced him to tell me." Sei leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Fuji's hands started to move up Seiichi's shirt before pulling it off.

"Do you think we should be doing this. Ryo-Chan's here." He spoke as Sei moved to his neck.

"It's fine he's a heavy sleeper."

"Then can we do this upstairs in your room than on the couch?" Sei stood up and dragged Fuji to his room. In a few second of entering Sei wanted to know how he suddenly ended on the bottom. After a heavy make out session and some foreplay, Syu prepared Sei then he entered with the muttering of 'I love you' in his ear.

In the room a couple of doors down Ryoma woke up when he heard a bang of a door being slammed shut. Staying still and listening to see if he could hear anything else he was surprised when he did. It took about 10 minutes before sounds where loud enough reached his ears.

"Sei I love you so much."

"Harder!" He laid there frozen. His curiosity getting the better he got up already in boxers and one of Shan's shirts and made his way to the door where to noise was coming from. Putting his ear to the door he could hear muffled moans. Deciding he had enough he opened the door with force making it hit the wall causing a loud bang to be heard.

Sei froze as Syu being completely caught off guard jump at that and fell out of the bed and on to the floor. He looked like a deer caught in headlight. Sei sat up quickly grabbing the sheets at the bottom of the bed to cover himself while he threw a pillow for the tensai to cover his erection.

Ryoma stood there looking at them trying to sort themselves out. He wasn't shocked. He knew they where making love by the way they described it in the car.

Sei was looking at the door and Fuji had yet to lift his head as he was still trying to fight off the blush. Which was a shock in it self. After all Syusuke made people blush by knowing their secrets not the other way around.

"Ryoma!" Syu hearing that looked up and stared. He could feel his hands gripping the pillow covering him. The ears on Ryoma head in Syu opinion where adorable. It took him a second to remember that it wasn't normal to have ears like that.

"Hey, Ryo-Chan like the ears. Did you have a nice sleep?" Fuji had no idea what he was saying. It was so awkward this situation. It was then the cat forgot he wasn't hiding his appearance. Quickly grabbing his ears on his head and holding them down he looked away in embarrassment. The genius smiled slightly when he caught the tail curling around one of the boys legs. 'So this is the big secret.' He knew now that this was the main reason for his strange behaviour. He didn't know whether to laugh or not. The kid was more embarrassed about his ears and tail than walking in on two people having sex. Syu got up still holding the pillow and quickly grabbed his clothes before walked to the door telling them he was going to have a quick shower.

"Ryo are you alright? Are you embarrassed about your features?" Sei wrapped the sheet around his waist and walk up to the boy. "You know Syu won't tell. He's actually been worried about you." With a nod from Ryoma as he looked at Sei face.

"Does it hurt?" Being caught off guard he answered with a 'huh'. "You know having someone inside you?" Sei quickly covered his mouth to hide the small smile and a blush made its way on to his face. Looking at the boy he still looked scared of being found out but you could see the need to know of information about this particular subject.

"First time hurts the most but still as enjoyable as any other time. Why ask that?" With a shrug from the cat he looked around the room.

"The kind of love you explain is different than the other I know. Master and Shan I love them both but not in the way you and Fuji do it." He started to walk round the room while Sei sat on the edge of the bed. "Shan's like a dad. But my master was different."

"How was he?" The blunette was getting more and more pulled in to what the boy was saying. He was actually opening up and to him of all people.

"Master called it conditioning." Sei felt a cold feeling come over him. "He use to do a series of punishments and then he would give me hugs and tell me how much he loved me. I never understood it."

"Ryoma, did he actually punish you when you did something wrong or was it whenever he felt like it?" The cat paused to think about it.

"Both. But he would always forgive me. That's what I loved most about him. He would never kept a grudge against me." Sei could feel his chest ache with pain for the boy. The conditioning was to make sure the boy was forever loyal. To make him afraid of betrayal. To trust someone with there entire being because of the fear that there was only death without that person.

"Ryoma, please don't get mad but if your master was dead what would you do?"

"I would join him. I don't break promises I made to him. He made me promise to him that even in death, beauty will always be by his side."

Fuji had come out of the bathroom and was standing near the door listening. He could understand some of it but the conditioning of the boy was clear. It made sense. From a young age. Making the kid have a friend like Sam and then the boy dying. His master would pick up the pieces. But this whole beauty thing he had no clue about.

Walking into the room after Ryoma had just told Sei the last sentence he looked to the boy hoping he wasn't showing pity or anything of the sort.

"So Ryo-Chan is a cat?" He thought he might as well ask the question and lighten the mood of the room. After all he had enough time to think about it in the shower, even if the shower was quick.

"Tiger." Sei corrected. Yukimura was surprised that Syu was taking this so well. Sure Sei didn't have much of a reaction to first seeing it but that might of been because he had the cat trying to kill him not long after. Fuji walked over to the kid and looked at the ears.

"How's it possible?"

"DNA injected over so many years." Ryoma muttered. He was getting shy and he thought it was a good time to go back to bed. "I'm going to bed. Night." Both saying night to the boy. As soon as he left Syusuke looked at Sei with a small smile.

"So what is it with this Beauty thing." Looking at each other Sei knew Fuji wasn't going to stop with the questions. So he told him what Shan and Ryoma had both told him so far. "So Shan doesn't know about the thing that Ryoma went though with his master and you didn't tell him."

"Syu I can't break the promise I made with him. Besides I kind of agree. Ryoma is not the only one protective of those he loves. Shan's the same with Ryoma he gets jealous of the kids master. Shan doesn't know about the conditioning and so he think Ryoma purely loves his master more than him."

"Isn't that why you should tell him?" Syu grabbed Sei's hand and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"But he will still tell Ryo that his master is dead and then he will not take long to follow where his master went." Sei buried his head into Syu shoulder. "Yesterday I ask Ryo about a marking on his foot with beauty written. He said it was his name. In other words..." Syusuke finished off the sentence.

"Some part of him still believes he is Beauty and that he needs to be with his master." With a nod they sat there in silence. Sei went to have a shower and then joined Syu to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning Syu and Sei where at the table eating breakfast when Shan came though the door.

"Hey, anybody up?" Shan walked into the kitchen and saw the two 18 year old at the table. Not long after, they heard a one man stampede from upstairs and a second later Shan was on his back on the floor with Ryoma hugging the life out of him. "Hey, Ryoma how was the tournament?"

"It was fun. I even got to play tennis." Ryoma carried on talking to Shan as he noticed the injury on his head. Bring his hand up and moving the hair to inspect it. "Oh, and the dogs boyfriend fix my head after it got hurt." Smiling slightly at the boy he asked.

"So does that mean Sei's the girl?"

"Yep, he was being topped by Fuji." You could hear someone choking and another hitting his head on the table. Shan sat up as Ryoma got off. Both sat at the table as Syu tried to recover from a coughing fit and Sei found the table still a nicer view than looking up. "They where being really loud last night and I walked into the room because I was curious and they where both making love to each other. I forgot to cover my ears and tail and Fuji found out that as well." Shan took all the information in and nodded. He looked at the two very embarrassed people from across the table.

"You know..." Shan said slowly making the two look at him. "If you wanted the house to yourself you could of just phoned and I could of got Ryoma to stay with someone. After all I have at least 5 people who would be happy to look after him on such short notice." Sei and Syu looked at each other before looking at Ryoma who seemed more concerned with drinking the ponta that he had found in the cupboard.

Syusuke had gone home around midday and Shan had decided to get some sleep. So now Sei was sitting in the lounge watching Ryoma. Ryoma was just staring at a wall.

"Ryoma what are you doing? Nothings there." He got no answer. Standing up he walked over to the boy and saw where his eyes where looking. He had finally answer when Sei waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know." 'Well, that's helpful.' Sei thought.

"Doctor Oishi is going to be here in about 10 minutes." The boy gave him a wide eye look of disbelief before running up the stairs and into Shan's room and under the covers with the sleeping man.

5 minutes later Shan was walking down with messed up hair and a Ryoma under one arm. Sei looked at the two as he sat on the couch. Just then a knock was heard on the door. Shan not caring he was only in sweatpants and nothing else answered.

"Hi Shan. You okay? You looked tired." Getting a nod from him and mumble of a come in he lead Akitaka to the lounge and finally put Ryoma down in his corner.

"Stay." He said to the boy in a firm voice. Ryoma knowing not to push his luck especially with a grumpy Shan did just as he was told. "Coffee? Tea?" He asked giving off a yawn.

"Tea please." Doctor Oishi checked over Seiichi first and injecting him with his medicine. Ryoma as soon as seeing the needle went to the kitchen and sat with Shan. Akitaka came and join them along with Sei. "Right Ryoma. I need to check your back and I need to hear your heart."

"Why?" Ryoma asked slowly getting up and stepping near the back door.

"Because I was just wondering about one of the scars on you back. It seems deeper than the rest." Ryoma knew exactly what one he was talking about. All three noticed this and so the doc asked. "Unless you already know what I'm talking about and you haven't told anyone?" With a nod the cat just said he didn't want to talk about it. "What are you so scared of Ryoma?"

"That I find out I'm more animal then human or that more of me is missing." They stood in silence.

"If it helps your animal side is definitely less than half I can ensure you." The boy looked at him to see if he was being truthful and sat back down on his chair.

"How would you know?"

"Because your speaking." It was then Ryoma remembered. The scientists where shock to find him speaking and decided to do a few more tests on him after.

"They said the same you know. The scientists said that it was amazing that I could speak the human language still."

Doctor Oishi left after 2 hours. He made no progress with Ryoma. He couldn't exactly force the boy.

It was getting late in the day and Ryoma had wondered off somewhere in the house. He was looking forward to tomorrow as the ranking tournament was meant to start. With curling up under Sei's bed he fell asleep wondering which regulars he would get to face.

The next day Ryoma was bouncing around the house getting ready.

"Shan are we going to leave now?" The said man walked down the stairs still not dressed. "What's going on? Why aren't you ready?"

"Ryoma. Syu phone yesterday afternoon once you had gone to bed and seeing as he practically walks this way to school he asked if you would want to walk with him. He also meets up with someone else on the way."

"Ok." He said as he put his stuff at the front door. Shan stood there stunned.

"Your alright with this. I thought you hated walking with people you don't know that well."

"I do. But he answers my questions." Shan let out a sigh. How could he not of guessed that. "Besides he knows. So it doesn't matter right?"

"Guess not." With a goodbye he waited at the front of the house.

"Hey, Ryo-Chan." Walking with Fuji was nice for Ryoma. They didn't talk but it was a comfortable silence. Both of them had just turned a few more corners when they met up with the other person.

Tezuka was waiting on the corner. He had gotten a text earlier from Fuji telling him he was taking a small detour to go pick up Ryoma. He saw them walking up to him.

"Echizen, Fuji." Ryoma nodded but let his head stay low.

"Hey." With the greetings out the way Syusuke and Kunimitsu walked to school talking about random things while Ryoma did what he did the other day and kept his distance behind them. Fuji once again took note of this. At the school Ryoma wondered off straight away without saying anything. Both of them saw this and decided to leave it. The two of them both went to the tennis club room to meet the other regulars.

Everybody was already there and Sumire was sitting on a chair behind a desk with a smug smirks on her face. She was looking directly at Fuji and he knew she knew something which was possibly blackmail. Instead of a greeting she asked.

"So I heard on Saturday you had a fun day." His eyes opened slightly in shock. 'She knows about that.' Was on his thoughts.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Sumire." He let himself smile. The regulars watch with interest.

"Who said you can call me by my first name?" She looked to the others and back to Syu. "After what you did I'm surprised you didn't call someone to look after the boy. It would of been the smart thing to do." She let of a fake sigh. "And here I thought you where a genius."

"Nya! Fujiko what's she talking about? Which boy? What did you do?" Ignoring Eiji, Syusuke spoke.

"I thought we where meant to be discussing the up coming ranking matches?" Letting off his best smile and trying to act calm.

"Ah, yes we where. It was like I was discussing with Shan across the phone about all the details of the events that took place. I'm surprised Ryoma saw so much."

"What's this got to do with O'chibi?" Fuji froze and all he could think was that this was going to be a very long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

It was the end of the school day and club activities had just started. For Fuji it couldn't have gone any slower. He spent to whole of lunch trying to find Ryoma but found no traces of him. He had even asked the other freshmen but they just said that he always disappears and only turns up again once the last bell for the day had rung.

Meanwhile Ryoma was still asleep but had found it comfier under the desk curled up. He had another memory. He was sweating and sobbing could be heard throughout the room.

(Past - Ryoma POV)

I fed the others. I was allowed to eat but I didn't feel happy being the only one. So with the plate of food I brought it to the others that I shared my room with. My master gave me some freedom to walk around the lab while he was here. I thought I got away with it but as I left the room my master punched me hard in the stomach. I fainted and when I woke up I found myself in the middle of the lab with all the scientists surrounding me. I was about to stand only to find I had my collar on and I was attached to a small chain which was connected to the floor. I was on my knees and I was naked. My back was fully exposed to those freaks. The scar from my spine operation in plain sight. I brought my hands to cover my head.

"Look at me. " It was a demand but I wouldn't listen. All I could do was hope this wasn't going to be painful. "Beauty I won't say it again. Look at me." Lifting my head and looking into my masters eyes, I could see the disappointment in them. He had a crowbar in his hand. "I told you not to feed the others. You need the food not them. You are the one that needs to live."

He struck me. I could feel the metal making contact with my skin. After a few minutes he stopped and told the others to take me to his room. My back it hurts so much. My throat was dry from all the screaming. I had been bad. I knew I should never go against master. I was being held by one of them like a baby. They laid me on my stomach. It felt like hours before master came to the room.

"Beauty, I'm sorry but I need to set an example. You need to be conditioned. I have to treat you the same as the others when it comes to punishments. You understand don't you." I could feel the bed sink as he sat down. I could feel something touch my back so gently. "Sit up." I did as I was told. It hurt but I would do anything to avoid getting hit like that again. He healed me and made it hurt less. Once he was done he brought me into his lap and gave me a hug. I didn't even need a second before I returned it. "I love you Beauty. Your my most important. Will be together even in death. I could never think of what life will be like without you."

I fell asleep and when I woke up I was still on the bed but I had a blanket wrapped around me. I saw my master at the door holding a child. He looked really young.

"Beauty." He called my name and walked towards me. I sat up and waited for his command but instead I got a gift. "I would like you to meet someone." He put the child on my lap and I looked into the boys chocolate-brown eyes. "This is Sam, he's three. He will be your responsibility. Think of him as a little brother. Look after him and we'll give you both food but you need to leave the others alone. Understand?" With a nod I looked at my now little brother. I hugged him tightly. My tail came round and curled around both our waists. I made a promise that day. I promised that I will protect him.

"I love you master. I promise to make sure nothing bad happens." I felt a spark inside me. Like I had a new meaning to my life.

"Good, because it will just be you two in your room now. You'll have each other until he can no longer go on." I buried my head in Sam hair.

My name is Beauty and I'm 7 years old. I now have a little brother and I will love him like a big brother should.

(Present - End Ryoma POV)

He felt himself shaking as he woke up. Looking into the eyes of a worried old man, Ryoma got up from under the desk and wiped his face with his sleeve when he felt water running down his cheeks. He looked at Tanaka but his shaking wouldn't stop.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything as he grabbed his bag and left the room. The old man just felt stunned.

Walking into the changing rooms he dropped his school stuff and went out with his tennis equipment. He could still feel himself shaking. Sam was still on his mind. As he entered the courts all the regulars looked at him. Ryoma sat on the bench and buried his head in his hands.

"Do you think he's okay?" Oishi asked the others as they stood there observing the boy. Tezuka was the only one to actually walk up to the boy. He didn't say anything but just stood there.

"What?" Ryoma mumbled.

"What's upset you?" Ryoma looked at the captain to see he was completely serious.

"Nothing."

"Why are you so jumpy then?" The cat just stood up and left to walk around, leaving his rackets behind. Tezuka didn't leave it there. He followed the boy until he got mad enough to answer.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kunimitsu took the silent approach and kept quiet. It actually paid off when the boy spoke again. "I just had a dream. Ok, it was nothing serious." Knowing Ryoma was telling the truth he told the to boy to go get his stuff and that his first match was going to start in 10 minutes.

He had beaten his first two opponents with ease. It was the next match he was getting excited about. What he had waited for all day.

The trio freshmen had decided to hang round with the child. Ryoma seemed to have calmed down a lot since the first day of school so they stayed with him as they now knew to keep a certain amount of distance. Problem was it didn't really stop Horio from boasting about his made up tennis skills. They where in the changing rooms talking about the next match when the door slammed open an a snake entered the room. He was hissing as all. He gave the four of them a glare before speaking up.

"Get out, I'm trying to get ready." Katsuo, Kachiro and Horio ran like they where being hunted down by an insane person who had escaped from an asylum. Ryoma watch them go out the door before turning to the second year. They both seemed to just stand there staring at each other. "What do you want?" Ryoma let a smirk settle on his lips.

"Tigers eat snakes for breakfast." He quickly grabbed his bag before going off to find the tensai. Meanwhile Kaidoh just stood there still looking at the door while he wondered what the kid had taken to say something like that.

Ryoma found Fuji at one of the courts watching a match and the freshman trio seemed to be there.

"Ryo-Chan. What are you looking for this time?" Ryoma just looked at Syu trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"Ponta." Fuji letting an even bigger smile appear on his face answer with getting 200 yen coin out but just before giving it to the cat he said.

"Saa... How about I give you this to get some and you tell no one else what happened Saturday?"

"Deal." Ryoma grabbed the coin and was about to start walking off, but stopped a when he saw Tezuka approach them. Deciding to chance his luck he said to the genius. After all he still didn't really understand what was wrong with what they did. "Neh... Syusuke, I don't know why you're so embarrassed, you where just making love." Before walking away faster than before and finding a vending machine. Kunimitsu had stopped and was standing behind Fuji with his eyes slightly wide. Fuji had taken to running a hand though his hair. He was turning round when he stopped to see his captain now standing in front of him.

Tezuka composed himself and was about to speak when Horio cut in.

"Hey, Fuji Senpai what did Echizen mean?"

"Nothing, it's just a joke I shared with him. Don't worry." He quickly gave Tezuka a look of telling him to follow. With that they both walked off hoping no one would hear the next part of their conversation. Both of them stopped as they turned the corner so they where out of sight of others.

"So Echizen caught you with Sei?"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

"Yeah, it was pretty mad." Fuji leaned against the wall. "Sei seemed pretty calm to be honest. God, Ryo-Chan is so cute." He started smiling. "With his ears and everything."

"Ears?" Tezuka didn't know where to start.

Him and Fuji had always been close. Both of them dated in secret when they where first years for about 6 months before they broke up. Fuji dated Sei at the start of the second year of school and he had been with Keigo. Him and Kei broke it off halfway though the second year so when it came to tennis they wouldn't go easy or be distracted by each other. But he still had feelings for both of them, Fuji along with Atobe. He was never able to explain it but it felt wrong for him to like more than one person. He felt unfaithful.

"Ah, don't tell anyone I said anything about ears." Tezuka gave a nod but he still didn't understand where this was meant to be going. "Anyway I can't get mad at him for walking in. He was more embarrassed about what he looks like than walking in on me and Sei having sex. Besides he seemed more interested in knowing the in and outs of everything. We once explained to him how two males did it and Shan went completely red it was hilarious. "

"So appearance matters to him then?" Ignoring the last part the other said about Shan. Syu gave him a smile.

"Why interested?" Tezuka rubbed his temple. He looked Syu in the eyes and told him seriously.

"You need to be careful. Syu your not realizing it but the way your going about it, it seems like your the one who likes him." Fuji sat on the floor with his hands on his head and his head facing the ground. He hated these talks with Mitsu sometimes. It was like he could always see though him.

"You know I've known Ryo for a little more than a week but you can't help but truly like the kid. His been hurt so badly yet there is the air of innocence around him that just makes you want to keep him safe from all his demons." Tezuka crouched down and tried to see if he could look into Syu's eyes. "But I know I'm not the only one. I think Sei is likes him to. More than he will ever admit. Hell, Ryo tried to kill the guy and yet Sei takes his time and explains everything to Ryoma even when he pushes him away. Then there is you."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Fuji looked up finally and into the captains eyes. "You haven't spoken to him much but I know you already know a lot about him. You want what me and Sei want but you can have it. Unlike us. Your not with anyone." Syusuke started to chuckle slightly. "You know what, I don't even know anymore. Ever since Saturday when we all went out I want to be selfish and just have everyone I love all to myself. But I know that kind of relationship is weird. It could never happen. After all you should never love more than one person like that."

Mitsu couldn't say anything. It was almost like Fuji was reading him and his thoughts about confessing to loving more than one person. He always had a thing for Fuji. He never understood what it was, but this was it. Right in front of him. No matter what, if you got the tensai to open up you see his real self and to Tezuka that was worth everything. The captain knew he had to be honest with him eventually, and it might as well be now than later. He grabbed Syu chin and pulled it up slightly until there lips connected. It was a soft gentle kiss to see if he could try get though to him. He slowly pulled himself away.

"You know, your not the only person who is in love with more than one guy." Tezuka whispered as he let his grip go and stood up before walking away.

Fuji was sitting there with eyes wide open. Letting out a sigh and dragging his knees up. He rested his head on them and looked to the side slightly seeing the fence of the courts. He didn't know if he should be ashamed that he felt like he practically cheated on Yukimura or the fact that he really wanted another kiss.

Ryoma had just come back to the courts with a ponta in hand when he saw the captain walking around the corner. In the cats opinion he looked anxious. He was about to go back on the court for his first match against a regular when he saw Fuji also appear after the rest of the regulars gathered. All 8 where soon there and it seems they where discussing something. Fuji looked on edge but Ryoma could still hear him chuckling about something.

(With the Regulars)

Tezuka was trying to fix his expression so he wasn't showing how much of what he just did effected him. This was when Oishi came over with Eiji jumping up and down excitedly beside him.

"Hey, you alright Tezuka? You seem a little out of it." As he asked as Momo, Kawamura and Inui all came to join. Mitsu never answered the question and not long Fuji had come over after cooling off completely. Making sure he wouldn't keep glancing at the captain. But what really confused everyone was when Kaidoh came over.

"Hiss, Does anyone know about a tiger eating a snake for breakfast." Fuji chuckled knowing it was Ryoma's way of saying he was going to defeat him. While the rest looked just as confused as the viper himself. Syu thought it was time he spoke up.

"Saa... Was it Ryo-Chan that said it to you?" With a nod confirming his suspicions. He saw Ryoma watching them from the other side listening to there conversation and smirking. "Well... The tiger made his move, now it's the snakes turn." They all look at the tensai and then to where he was looking all seeing Ryoma walking into the courts. Now they understood the message.

"Nya... Why would O'chibi call himself a tiger though?"

"Who knows." Fuji replied with an all knowing expression on his face telling them he knew exactly why but would never say.

The match had just started and a lot of people had gathered round to see the viper and the freshman prodigy. It had been going on for at least twenty minutes and the score was 3-1 to Ryoma. That was until Kaidoh brought out his snake. Ryoma observed the move. 'I've seen that before.' The match carried on and ended up being a battle of stamina.

The two reports Shiba and Inoue where watching from the side. Shiba had joined the Ryoma fan club despite being over 20 and no longer going to school. It was then Inoue noticed something.

"Is it just me or does it seem that Ryoma doesn't even look tired out from running so much?" He could hear a chuckle coming from behind him. He turned only to be met with Ryuzaki.

"Well it's not a surprise." The regulars hearing this all looked along with the reporters.

"Nya...What do you mean? Is O'chibi a superhero or something." Everyone looked at Eiji for a second and sweat dropped at his silly comment.

"No. But none of us that are involved so far have been able to check how long he can run before getting tired."

"What do you mean involved?" It was Inui that asked the question. Sumire realizing she had said something she shouldn't ignored him and they all just seemed to agree and drop the subject. But that's not saying that it left there minds. It just gave them more questions to the mystery of Ryoma Echizen.

The match had ended and it was 6-3 to Echizen. Despite Ryoma using Kaidoh own move the buggy whip shot or as everyone else calls it the snake against him, he was only sweating slightly. He was panting but not as heavy as Kaidoh was. The snake had stormed off the pitch and told the other regular who was in the same block as him that he will not lose. Inui just carried on writing in his book about all the data he collected this game.

Ryoma was about to make his way home when both Tezuka and Fuji came up to him.

"So Ryo-Chan want to go get some burgers with us. I'll text Shan saying your going to be late." Syu and Mitsu waited while the cat went over his options.

"Who else is going?"

"The regulars. So will you? I'm sure Momo and you can have an eating contest." You could see the spark in his eyes at accepting a challenge.

"Do burgers have cows in them?" With got a nod for the tensai. "I can keep my hood up to?"

"Yep. You can eat as many beef burgers as you like. I'll pay for you." Ryoma nodded and told them he'd like that.

So the regulars and Ryoma all made their way out of the school. Ryoma was keeping his distance at the back of the crowd and that's when Tezuka remembered.

"Echizen, what was your dream about anyway?" Everyone stopped. All curious about this dream. Ryoma not liking the attention lowered his head and said loud enough for the others to hear.

"It was about the day I got my little brother." Fuji froze at that.

"Ryoma you have a brother?" All of them where getting interested.

"Yeah, He was given to me to look after... Ummm can we go now?" With that they all carried on their way. Each thinking why the child would be given to Ryoma to look after while Fuji was more curious at who this boy was.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

At the restaurant everybody had sat down and ordered. Ryoma and Momo had their competition. The second year had managed to get though 8 while the cat got though 17. To say the others were shocked would be the understatement of the century. While Fuji didn't know whether to be amazed or think about how much money he had lost. He was glad the cat had stopped eating though. Most of them where still on their first burgers.

Ryoma had actually fallen asleep after he had the 17th one. Curled up at Tezuka's side without realizing it. He had brought his legs up and hugged them while his head rested on the captains shoulder. They all saw that Mitsu wasn't going to comment on it or try to move the boy so they left it. That was when Momo and Eiji came up with their idea of fun. They where sitting next to each other and whispering.

The tensai only realized what they where doing when Eiji who sitting across from Ryoma and on the end of the table got up and crouched down near the sleeping boy.

"Saa... What do you think you're doing?" Syu let off a creepy grin saying there will be hell.

"Nya... I want to know what O'chibi is hiding behind his hood." With that the other got interested except for Fuji and Tezuka. Tezuka had no idea what the boy was trying to cover but he would never do something which could make someone else uncomfortable. Especially the talk with Syu he knew the boys appearance was the most important to the kid. So the captain lifted his arm and brought it round the boy. He gave them all, except Fuji a look promising there will be pain and death if anyone even tries. Fuji then spoke his thoughts.

"Lets just say if any of you touch him I'll be making my own version of Inui juice." They all looked at the kid sleeping. It was Momo who spoke up next.

"Ah, but don't you want to know what he is hiding?" The genius gave a shrug and answered.

"I already know. I saw it Saturday." They all looked at him hoping he would give them some hint if he wasn't going to let them see for themselves. "He's adorable." Opening his eye's he looked at Kikumaru who had tried to sneak his hand towards the boy.

"Nya... Fujiko is being mean! Captain does that mean you know as well?"

"No and I don't really care." They all looked at the captain in disbelief. It was then that Ryoma turned his head and rubbed his face into Mitsu's side. They all looked back at the boy. Some smirking slightly at the scene.

They all where ready to leave the restaurant. They only had one problem and that was the cat. It seems the cat was really a heavy sleeper like Sei had said. No one was able to wake him and so they came to the final decision of someone carrying him home. They all looked at the captain. They all knew for a fact that Ryoma doesn't liked to be touch, but for some reason the captain was an exception and nobody had any idea why. Fuji was still slightly on edge knowing that Ryoma's tail might be noticed by the one carrying him.

It did end up being Tezuka. The tensai did offer but Ryoma seemed to of got a death grip on the captain's arm which he didn't know was there until he tried to move. Mitsu said that he will and Fuji can show him where the boy lives. So now they where all walking down the streets. Ryoma had his head resting on his shoulder along with both his arms slung over and gripping the back of his shirt. While both his legs wrapped around his waist. All the regulars kept sending glances at them until one by one they all slowly took off in their own direction to there houses. Now it was only a sleeping Ryoma along with a captain and a tensai.

"Mitsu, about after school today." Tezuka's grip tightened around the boys waist.

"Please Syu lets not talk about that. I shouldn't of done it. So please, drop the subject." With a sigh from Fuji they carried on in silence until they got to the front of the cats house. Knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer. A few seconds past and the door opened to revile Dr Oishi. He looked surprised to see those two standing there.

"Ah, come in you two." The two went in as Akitaka closed the door behind them. Making there way into the lounge they saw Sei laying down with his arm stretched out. "Don't worry about anything." He said as he came in from behind them. "Seiichi just collapsed. No one was here. It was lucky that his phone was in his pocket." With the mention of his name he looked up and saw the Seigaku students.

"Hi, I got you text Syu. So how much did Ryo-Chan eat?" He gave them a grin knowing that it was a lot.

"17 beef burgers" Fuji said and it made Sei laugh.

"Yeah, that's why he woke up that time. He hadn't had enough to eat so he wasn't sleeping deeply. Normally when he eats enough he goes straight to sleep afterwards." Tezuka could feel the boy move in his arms. Fuji leaned down and gave a kiss on Sei lips. Mitsu saw this and looked down at the kid in his arms hoping to not show how jealous he was. "So Tezuka you can either put Ryo on the sofa behind you or in his room? Your choice." Hearing his name he finally decided to come back to reality. Slowly waking up and rubbing his face in to the captain's neck he slowly looked up to see an emotionless face of a man.

"Kazu..." He whispered.

"No... Mitsu." He replied. He didn't even realize he had just asked the boy to called him by his first name indirectly. Fuji and Yukimura both smiled at each other when seeing the way the other two interact. It took time for him to realize what had been said and not a second later he had jumped out of the 18 year olds arms and slowly walked backwards until he was in his corner sitting down. Tezuka took this time to sit in the arm-chair near the door and Fuji lifted Sei head up and sat down so the blunette had a lap pillow. Dr Oishi had now turned his sights on Ryoma.

"Please, today will you let me check your back or at least tell me what you know about the scar?"

"No." He even shook his head to prove his point.

"Echizen, since there is no club activities tomorrow I'll let you come round and you can go fishing with my grandfather, Kunikazu." He had heard from the man that he had taken Ryoma a couple of times and the kid seemed to really love it.

"Kazu... Really. Promise." He stood in front of Tezuka with his fingers all curled up except his little finger. The captain reach over and did the same locking there fingers together. Ryoma let off a smile and turned to Akitaka. To all of them it felt like the boy wanted something from the beginning and now he has a deal he would do anything. "This spine isn't mine." He just blurted out. All eyebrows in the room raised. That wasn't something they weren't expecting. Seeing the reactions Ryoma started to feel uncomfortable again. He suddenly thought that might of not been the best approach.

"So you had yours removed and replaced." Dr Oishi confirmed. Sei straight away let his mouth do the talking before he could even let the thought pass his mind.

"So your tail is part of your spine." Tezuka froze. He looked at the kid wondering if what he meant by tail actually meant a tail. Sei seeing him stand up realized what he said and looked at the cat who looked terrified. 'Woops.' Was the only think of. Tezuka was suddenly looking down at the boy.

"A tail?" Ryoma looked at him with big golden eyes. The captain then realized that he was scaring the kid. He was about to kneel when the cat reactions took over. He is kick Mitsu right between the leg and ran upstairs as fast as he could. You could hear the slamming of Ryoma's bedroom door.

Meanwhile they where all looked at Tezuka when he fell to the ground grabbing his balls. You could hear him groaning in pain. Fuji didn't wait a second before getting up to check on him. While Sei stayed seated and watched Syu fuss over the other.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

Tezuka had recovered after about 15 minutes of sitting down and not moving. Everyone had calmed down and Ryoma was still hiding out in his room.

"Well I have to say that Ryo-Chan has one powerful kick." Sei said laughing at his own comment. Problem was it didn't really lighten the mood. "If it helps I would have rather been kick than have my throat almost crushed." Mitsu looked up and raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?" Seiichi winced slightly now thinking about it.

"No." He carried on smiling though. Syu sat on the arm of the chair Tezuka was sitting on and looked out the door towards the stairs.

"Don't you think you should check on him Sei. It was your fault from blabbing like that." Giving a sigh Yukimura stood up and done as he was told. Once they heard Sei go up the stairs Fuji looked at Tezuka and told him to follow making their way up as well.

Dr Oishi just sat there an sighed at what they where doing and went to go make some tea to drink. After all Shan did tell Akitaka to make himself at home.

Fuji had pushed the door to the cats room open slightly. Normally Tezuka wouldn't do the snooping but in this case he was rather curious about all of this. So doing the same as Fuji he looked into the room as well.

Sei had found himself sitting next to the cupboard and lifting the door up. The blankets where actually not on the boy but instead he was hugging them. With his legs, arms and tail wrapped round them tightly. He had managed to get change in his rush though. He was wearing his boxers and Shan top again.

"Ryo-Chan I'm sorry I said that out loud." Ryoma slowly looked up into the blue eyes and gave off his best glare. Before he quickly buried his face back in the sheets. "Ryo please. Forgive me." He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so changing the subject was his best course of action. "How was the ranking matches?"

Silence... He got no answer. Sighing he was about to give up when an idea struck him like lightning. He looked in the cupboard and checked the size. He got on his knees and climbed in. Ryoma sat up with the blanket still in his grasp. Sei looked at him smiling slightly. The next thing the cat knew was that the dog had grabbed him and pulled him down. So they where both laying side by side and Ryoma was up against Sei's chest. Sei pried the blanket from Ryoma grasp and laid it over them.

"See nice and comfy." The blunette smiled as he felt the boy move to try to escape. He just tightened his grip. "No, Ryo-Chan. Talk to me." Ryoma looked up and his golden eyes where practically glowing in the dark.

Tezuka and Fuji were amazed at what he had just done. Tezuka still had to get use to the fact that the boy slept in the cupboard. He even saw a pair of cat ears twitch. Considering he already heard about the tail he found it easier to except that the kid would have the ears as well.

"I told you Sei likes Ryo-Chan." Syu stated.

"I thought you and Sei where going out. Aren't you jealous?" Fuji opened his eyes and looked deeply in to Mitsu's.

"Yeah I am, but I still not sure which one I'm more jealous of." Tezuka gave him the look of really and asked him to explain. "Ryo has Sei's attention but Sei is closer to Ryo then me. It proves it since he hasn't tied to kill Sei for entering his space yet. After all cats are territorial." With a nod they both turned back to the scene.

They where both laying there for a couple of minutes and Ryoma finally much to Sei happiness spoke up.

"Is Tezuka ok?" He looked at Sei with worried eyes. "Can I still go fishing tomorrow?" Sei smiled and replied.

"Yeah, but you should say sorry to him." Ryoma gave him a look of confusion.

"How? I hurt him bad." That was when Sei realized when he heard a small bang outside the door. The cat seemed to completely ignore it though. The blunette whispered knowing the child would hear easily.

Outside Fuji had let his hand slip off the side of the wall. In his haste to not fall he tried to grab it again but ended up smacking his knuckles on the door. Holding his breath trying not to make another sound. Tezuka looked at him then grabbed his hand to inspect it. It was red and that was really all he could see. Fuji though could feel a small pain. He quickly pulled his hand back when the door opened wider.

Ryoma stepped out with Yukimura slightly behind him. Sei was smirking and Syu knew what ever it was someone was going to get embarrassed. The three watch as the shirt Ryoma was wearing went up slowly when his tail raised slight and it swung to and throw behind him.

He walked until he was standing in front of Mitsu. He grabbed the captains shirt and gave it a small tug telling him to lower his head. He lowered it to the cat's eye level and then Ryoma leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Tezuka didn't even move to stand up straight. He was in shock. A boy who doesn't like people, kissed him and apologized. Remembering he hasn't spoken yet he replied.

"Your forgiven." Syu had his eyes quite wide as well and he looked at Sei who was still wearing the smirk. Deciding to stand next to him, Syu whispered into Sei's ear while the other two were distracted with just staring at each other.

"Saa... I thought you wanted Ryo-Chan's second kiss?" With a chuckle the Blunette looked at Fuji and brought his hand up to his cheek. He rested it there and looked into his eyes.

"I did but so did you. Anyway Ryo was upset and he wanted to make it right. This was the solution I came up with. Besides we have perfect blackmail material on Tezuka now." He chuckled like a demon lord and Fuji couldn't help but join in.

Kunimitsu noticed the evil aura coming from the two and looked at them. Ryoma had just left in a much happier mood might I add and said something about finding Shan hidden stash of Ponta. The two lovers looked at the captain and he knew he had to watch his step from now on.

The next day, Ryoma was once again walking to school with Fuji and Tezuka.

Tezuka had told his grandfather who seemed all to please that he got to spend time with the boy. He was actually quite sad that Ryoma had been in Japan for over a week and still hadn't visited. But he made sure to stock up on bait and made sure he had three fishing rods. Kunimitsu did ask why three and Kunikazu said that he would love it even more if all of them spent time together. The captain knew he couldn't say no and agreed to come.

So at school he didn't know whether to be happy or not. He was happy he got to join them to go fishing but then again slightly disturbed from the grin the tensai kept sending. It was almost like he was saying 'I know something and I will use it against you eventually.' He sighed and started to rub his temple.

The end of the day came quickly and he had asked Sumire where to find Ryoma. She told him the principles office and so now he found himself standing outside waiting.

Ten minutes had passed and the cat was still not out. Taking his chance he entered only to see the cat fast asleep on the couch. Walking up, he looked down at the boy. Knowing no one else was in the room he let himself smile slightly.

Crouching down he placed a hand on the boys hood. He wanted to see the ears again. It was just fascinating. Making the decision that he didn't want the boy annoyed at him he brought his hand down to the boy's cheek and caressed it. That was when the boys eyes fluttered open. He looked at the brown-eyed person in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka withdrew his hand and stood up.

"I was trying to wake you. Are you ready to leave?" With the boys eyes widening he shot up and grabbed his things off the floor before looking at the captain and telling him he was ready.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

They had both got to the Tezuka household and when Ryoma first set eyes on Kunikazu he abandoned Mitsu's side and ran to give the man a hug. He was standing outside the front door with the fishing rods and all the equipment they needed.

They where about to leave when Kunikazu said he phoned a friend up and so they where having two more joining them. Mitsu could guess straight away who it was and Ryoma spent his time trying to look over the wall into there next door neighbours back garden. It was then they heard a voice calling.

"So Ryoma how long have you been in Japan without telling me?" The three of them all turned round and saw a bald old man with a long white beard around the same age as Kunikazu. There was also a person around Kunimitsu's age wearing a cap and a blank expression on his face.

"Emon." Ryoma shouted as he launched at the old guy. Gen'emon was one of Kunikazu's best friends and rival. They always played Shogi together and so far it was 99 wins and 99 losses each. Ryoma was busy hugging the mans waist to see the older Tezuka smile at the sight while the two teens just watched with mild interest.

"Alright Ryoma, I would like you to meet my grandson Genichiro Sanada." Ryoma looked at the taller guy. The cat decided he was safer with the other three. "Gen this is Ryoma the boy we found in America."

Genichiro looked this boy up and down finding him strange. He had heard from his grandfather when he went to the US to follow a lead there from the case of the disappearing orphans. His grandfather along with Kunikazu had come back to Japan only 2 months ago and he had heard that they found a survivor call Ryoma. Finally seeing this boy he saw how withdrawn he really was. It may of looked like he was slightly outgoing with the way he just greeted his grandfather but you could tell that when he saw someone he wasn't familiar with he would go into a slightly defencive stance. He took note of the hood and type of clothes the boy was wearing and decided to just keep comments to himself for now. He wouldn't admit it and defiantly not out loud but the boy had the most strangest eyes he had ever seen.

They all made there way to the river bank which was about a 10 minute walk from the house. The whole time Ryoma kept his distance at the back. The older generation asked Ryoma to walk beside them but he refused saying he doesn't want to. They both knew it was a habit of his to do when there was more than one person present.

It was when they saw the water getting closer did Ryoma actually run in head wanting to watch the water move down towards the direction the sea was. They all eventually joined the cat. He seemed to ignore them since he was more fascinated with the water. He was sitting crossed legged on the edge leaning forward slightly with one of his hands in the water. He had a small smile on his lips. Mitsu sat himself down next to the boy.

"So you like the water?" With the nod from the 16 year old he let himself sigh and patted the kids head before getting up and going to get a fishing rod. He passed Genichiro who gave him a questioning look that said. 'When did you get soft.'

"Ryoma." Kunikazu shouted from further behind him. Ryoma hearing his name turned and saw him holding a can of ponta. The cat wasted no time in running to him grabbing the can with a thank you before opening it and taking a long sip. "Now are you doing your version of fishing or are you actually going to use a fishing rod."

"Mine." The older Tezuka sighed wondering why he even asked. Going to one of the bags he got out a couple of towels. Ryoma gave his now empty can of Ponta to Kunimitsu. He went back to the edge and started to look for the fish. The younger Sanada got his tennis magazine and sat down to read. The other three got fishing rods. They all looked up when they heard a splash.

It didn't take long for the cat to be climbing back on the side soaked with a fish wiggling in his hand. His hood had actually stayed in place all thanks to the clips keeping it there. He walked over to Kunikazu and gave him the fish before going back to find another. The elders chuckled at the boy antics while both the 18 year olds tried not to gape at the sight. They had been doing it for a good 2 hours. Genichiro kept to himself most of the time. Only commenting when he was asked a question.

Ryoma had finally had enough and made his way towards the others. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his face. Looking towards them he asked if they had a change of clothes. Surprisingly Kunikazu had pick them up from Shan's house this morning since he had some free time. Ryoma asked if there was anywhere he could go. Old man Sanada said there where some changing rooms back up the bank and across the road. With that the cat dragged Kunimitsu with him for protection. Now that the boy had gone Genichiro decided it was time to asked the elders questions.

"Why does he fish like that?" The two hearing the younger one speak looked towards him with there kind old smiles on the faces.

"Because he's a special case." His grandfather replied. He hated not getting a straight answer.

"I know he was the only one you found in America from the disappearance. Can't you just say?"

"Gen... Ryoma didn't disappear." With that the younger one brows raised up slightly. "He was actually sold. So it was easier to erase every record of the child existence. He was never one of the children reported missing."

"But he still went though what the other did didn't he?" In Gen's opinion being sold against your will and being taken was the same thing.

"No... Ryoma was just about to turn 3 so he never understood. He never went out in public anyway. Spent most of his time with his father in their house until the man died. In my opinion he went though more than what the others went though. After all he was the only one that survived. Imagine what kind of things he has to live with on a daily basis."

"But what about the kids mother, didn't she have a say in the matter?" Getting a pained smile from Kunikazu while Gen'emon just looked at the ground. The older Tezuka replied this time.

"His mother was the one who sold him. She claimed that her son died in an accident with a fire and that his body was never found." Gen felt his whole body freeze. He couldn't imagine what that could be like. Having the one that gave birth to you give you away like that. They saw Ryoma and Kunimitsu walking back down towards them and his grandfather gave him the look telling him not to talk about it in front of the boy.

As it happened with Ryoma around something was bound to happen. No one knows how but it did really happen. Genichiro was standing and looking into the water. Ryoma somehow managed to walk into him and ended up pushing him over the edge. The two elders covered their mouths to hid their smiles and Tezuka force himself to watch with a straight face. They were just lucky that they brought towels even if they weren't meant for anyone, but Ryoma.

Gen didn't say anything as he pulled himself out and started to dry himself. He was angry sure anyone would be. The cat walked up to him and stood on a box that the fish where in so he was the same height as Sanada. He kissed him on the cheek and apologize. Tezuka couldn't hold it any longer at seeing the shocked look of the vice-captain of Rikkaidai face, he turned around and started to smile hoping none of the others would see. The two older one choked on their beers they where drinking. Without realizing Gen forgave him and patted him on the shoulder. Kunikazu recovered first and spoke.

"Ryoma why did you say sorry like that?" The cat looked at him like it was strange question.

"Sei said that you kiss and then say sorry. I did it to Tezuka yesterday when I kick him." Straight away the captains back went stiff and he coughed into his hand to hide a blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. "Then Sei said something about using it as blackmail but I didn't understand that last part." Tezuka now understood why Fuji had been smiling at him all day. The blackmail was the kiss that Ryoma had given him. He looked into the boys eyes to show that he really didn't see the problem. He was completely innocent to it all. Gen meanwhile was thinking who this Sei person was.

"Who's Sei?" Gen asked hoping it was not who he thought it was.

"The dog." Was his only reply. This made the 18 year old more confused. He wanted to know how a dog can tell someone that.

Kunikazu and Gen'emon when both trying to hold their laughter in. In there mind it could only be Ryoma who could make the two most emotionless people in the world have the best reaction and still be totally oblivious to it all at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

It was the final day of the ranking matches. Ryoma had found out he was going against a data master. He didn't really know what they could do, but all he knew was that it was going to be a challenge. They where now standing on either side of the court and Inui was first to serve. To the people watching the match it seemed like it was an adult playing against a child.

He threw the ball and hit it. Ryoma returned it with his left hand. He looked up to find the data man already at the net. The cat getting the ball again sent it back with a back hand only to once again be caught and Inui scoring the first point of the game. This happened again and let Inui get another point, it was now 30-0.

Ryoma noticed that he was getting there before he had even really hit the ball back. 'That bastard.' He thought and he ran back after the ball. Inui could see the kid getting serious now and thought to himself. 'Echizen will now show us his explosive abilities, but.' Inui stopped at the net and didn't move. The ball hit the net and fell on to Ryoma's side of the court. 'It's not enough.'

While the freshmen trio couldn't believe that the data collector was able to predict all of the cats moves. The freshmen trio carried on talking about how he is probably better than Kaidoh and at that point Fuji made his presence known to them.

"Of course Inui's better. He's won three out of three matches against him." Ryoma hearing this just looked at the tensai as he had just lost another point. Suddenly Inui started talking about random data that he had collected on the boy as he had scored another point making the match 1-0 to him. Ryoma was slowly getting annoyed.

"Hmph, you studying my style disgusts me." The kid let out his frustrations when it was his turn to serve causing him to hit the net and to get a fault.

The two reporters meanwhile where watching the match in block A. Tezuka had just won 6-1 against Oishi. Both Shiba and Inoue where going to watch the match in block B when they saw the crowd gathering in block D. Inoue went to got check block B while Shiba decided that she was going to check out the other block and so they separated and made their way to different courts.

Everyone was watching the match and commenting on how Inui wasn't his normal calm self and that the data mans style is completely flawless. Ryoma then done a lob sending it over Inui's head. Inui retreated 2 steps and since he had a height advantage he returned it with no problem. The score was now 2-0. Everyone watching was amazed that the lob didn't even faze him. Inui decided to point out to the kid that he was a talented player however as long as he could anticipate his shots there won't be a ball he can't reach. Ryoma let himself smirk

"I'm glad I came to this school." He said to no one in particular as he lowered his head slightly. "Because I can defeat a variety of tennis styles here." He looked up just barely so the shadow if his hood covered his face except his eyes which seemed to give off a golden glow in the dark.

Sakuno and Tomoko ran to go find which court their prince was playing at. So running to the reception desk they asked only to find Kaidoh there. They went to the inner most court and met up with the woman from the monthly tennis magazine. Both of the girls where amazed to see that they sent someone to interview the players. The three talked about different things that have happened in the game so far.

Everyone else where talking about the remarks that the 16 year old had just made. They couldn't believe that the child was so sure he could make a come back. Ryoma then closed his eyes and started to breath more heavily. It was making his heart race and he could feel blood moving into different parts of his body. He let his eyes flash open and started to pant. He was forcing his adrenaline to kick in.

Fuji was watching the match and couldn't help but see the change in Ryoma's stance. He slightly lower his back and bent his knees more. His feet began to bounce up and down. Inui not really caring what the child had up his sleeve served the ball. Ryoma acted straight away. He moved to the ball and returned it. In fact he felt the need to tell Inui where he was even aiming it to.

Inoue had just arrived to find his partner watching a game and not taking photo's. Reminding her what her job was she quickly grabbed a camera and started to take pictures.

Horio on the side was panicking thinking that Echizen was really screwing himself over. This was when the data collector realized that the kids returns where faster and stronger. The match ended not long and the score was 7-5. Ryoma had won. He had for his last couple of serves switch hands and done the twist serve nearly hitting Inui in the face.

Inui as soon as the match ended walked off to go collect more data. The only problem Ryoma had now was that he still had his blood pumping and so he was still feeling active and not tired in the least. In fact he was still jumping on the spot to get rid of his extra energy but it wasn't working very well.

Inoue still couldn't believe that the boy was Nanjiro's child, but then he it in the boys eyes, the love for the sport and determination to win. Just like his father had when he use to play.

All those watching couldn't believe that the child had now officially became a regular. Fuji had now come into the courts to see why the boy was acting like that . Ryoma looked at him and carried on his jumping in one spot.

"Ryo-Chan are you alright?" The child nodded and explained.

"I raised my heart beat and force my adrenaline to kick in. I don't know when it will stop but it's kind of like putting myself on high alert. So as soon as I've calmed down I will most likely crash." The tensai just smiled at the boy.

"Want to go for a run then?" With an eager nod, Fuji decided to set a pace for them and told the boy not to run in head. Quiet a few people watch as the two ran round the courts.

It had been about 15 minutes of running and on their 12th lap that Ryoma just stopped and without warning he sat down and leaned against the fence and started to fall asleep. Fuji just watch the boy with a smile on his face. Gently shook the boy he told Ryoma that he'll give him a piggy back. So the boy climbed onto the tensai back and wrapped his arms around his neck. With a goodnight he rested his head in his shoulder and started to quietly snore.

Fuji was now making his way to the changing rooms. He hoped it would be quieter there. That was when he heard the five freshmen. Horio and Tomoko where arguing about something which he had no interest in. He was about to make his escape before they noticed but he realized it was too late when the usually quiet Sakuno spoke up.

"Ah, Fuji Senpai. Why is Ryoma-Kun sleeping?" The tensai quickly put on one of his award winning smiles and turned round.

"Saa... Ryo-Chan started to feel sick and I was about to take him to the nurses office."

This was how Syusuke actually found himself actually walking to the nurses room with the freshmen hot on his tail and talking about how amazing Ryoma's match was. Then Horio was the one to point out what he saw.

"Yeah, But don't you think it's kind of weird. Echizen just sort of started to pant and then a second later he was getting to the ball just as Inui hit it. It was like he knew where it was going to land but he doesn't do data tennis."

Fuji ignored their comments and put his mind to making an excuse for the nurse seeing as she would want to check him and that would involve probably trying to get his hood off. After all in the last few days the genius noticed it wasn't just the students that where curious about the boys appearance but even teachers had tried to take a peak. With a sigh he entered the nurses office and just told her he would look after him. The woman was about to argue but with his smile and a comment about her gambling addiction she soon shut her mouth.

He made her tell the freshmen to leave making it look like it was the orders from her and not him. With a real smile he looked at the boy and wondered just how much blackmailing he was going to have to do in the future to keep him safe. Hell, he had just used his best one against the nurse. The thing was that he didn't even know she had an addiction. It was something he made up on the spot. Giving off a small chuckle he couldn't wait to keep using this against the woman so he could spend more time with Ryo-Chan.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

It was now the weekend and Inoue had dragged Shiba out of her house early to go visit a cemetery. The night before he was looking up any information he could on Ryoma Echizen. He had found an American newspaper telling the story of a 2 year old boy who died in a fire. Apparently it was said that the boy was playing around in their back garden. When he had wondered into the shed. According to his mother, she was working on some files she kept there. After all she was a lawyer. Since there was no electricity she used one of those old oil lamps. She had apparently left for only a couple of minutes to check another file on the case she was working on in the house. Ryoma had wondered in had accidentally knock the lamp over. The fire spread so fast that by the time the mother noticed there was nothing left and they say the boys body burnt along with it and nothing was left.

Just before Nanjiro had died he had asked to be buried in his home country. She had apparently collected the ashes from the fire and sent them there as well. Claiming that even in the afterlife Ryoma will always have someone with him.

So this was what made him confused. The boy was meant to be dead and the Echizens said they only had one child, so someone was lying. The other problem he had was that he hadn't really told Shiba why he was dragging her there in the early hours of the morning.

When they got to grave he was looking for, he bent down and ran his fingers across the stone. This one was a lot smaller than his fathers. But it still showed that the child existed. It read.

**_Ryoma Echizen_**

**_24/12/1996 - 10/12/1999_**

**_You'll always be in our hearts_**

**_May you find peace where ever you are_**

Shiba had stopped talking as she also read it, but out loud. Giving of a gasp she looked towards Inoue and asked.

"But how is it possible? We only saw him a couple of day ago." Inoue gave he a sad smile and grabbed his bag getting the newspaper article out. He waited patiently while she read it. Afterwards she looked back at the man. "So the Ryoma we know could be a fraud?"

"I don't think so. But it seems strange. In the article it said his mother witnessed it. Doesn't it come around as odd. I would say the child is definitely an Echizen." He handed the photo of the two year old and another from the other day during the ranking matches to the woman. "Look there facial structure is the same, they also have a few similarities. Even Ryuzaki Surmire confirmed it." He looked back at the grave in deep thought. They had spent another half and hour there discussing it before leaving. Neither could think of a solution. Because as much as the two photo's looked the same there where more differences so it was hard to make a complete conclusion.

(With Ryoma)

Ryoma had just woken up and stretched his limbs. He thought today was going to be nice and relaxing. That was until he remembered that last night Shan had on his behalf agree to meet the other freshmen for a day at the tennis courts where Kachiro's dad worked as a coach.

Friday night Ryoma had come home excited. He now had his regular jacket. it was extra small much to Ryoma's annoyance. He was meant to be getting the T-shirt but Shan had to pull a few strings so it could be designed with the hood. The man was going to pick it up on Sunday for Ryoma but he told the boy that he had to go and spend time with his friends. After that the tiger yelled at the man claiming they where not his friends but people that just follow him around. Shan had laughed it off and told him to take Sei.

While all of this was happening Sei was listening to the conversation in the room next to them. He smiled slightly knowing it was Shan way to get him out of the house for some exercise as well. He even chuckled when he heard Ryoma's reply.

"I told you! You can take your own damn dog for a walk. He's your responsibility." He shouted before storming off upstairs and that was the end of there talk.

So today was the day. Shan took precautions and decided to call one of Sei's friends to watch over the two. It was about nine o'clock when they got the knock on the door. Opening the door he met with Sanada and they talked for a bit. He had heard from Kunikazu what had happened when they went fishing. Honestly he didn't know Sei was going to be that bad of an influence on Ryoma. First it was about making love, he didn't mind that much but they could of left some of the details out and now he kisses anyone he hurt by accident. He lead Gen into the lounge when he realized that Ryoma was probably trying to avoid today. He excused himself and went up stairs to see if Sei was ready and then try force the cat to leave the comfort of his room.

With a couple of crashes and bangs later the cat was dressed and now making his way down the steps. The funny thing was Genichiro had no idea that the person Sei was living with was the tiger. He was just asked if he would spend the day with Sei. So when Ryoma set foot in the lounge and saw him they both didn't do anything but stare. Ryoma was the first to react.

"What!" He shouted. "Why's he here?" He pointed towards Sanada. Meanwhile the vice-captain looked at Sei. He was just smiling again.

"Ryo-Chan you know Gen then?" Ryoma paused and looked at him then at the other. With a nod he then replied.

"Yeah, I pushed him in the river by accident." Sei smile widened. "But I did as you told me and gave him a kiss then said sorry." Yukimura looked at Sanada and grinned. If you looked close enough you could see the panic in Gen's eyes knowing that Sei had just found something to tease him about. It was now that Gen knew that the Sei the cat was talking about was his sadist of a captain for his tennis team.

They had made there way out of the house with Gen and Sei talking in front while the cat was carrying his tennis rackets and drinking some ponta. It seemed the only way the cat would go was if he got a treat. Ponta being his number one request.

When they arrived at the tennis courts they met up with the five freshmen. Horio was the first to comment on the two 18 year olds that came along.

"Echizen." Horio said to get the boy's attention. The said boy turned at looked at the monkey. "Why did you bring them with you?" Ryoma glanced at the two older ones behind him before for turning back.

"I was told to take the dog for a walk." Sei laughed and Gen carried on standing there watching the smaller ones. Horio had no idea what the cat was talking about. Dog? Yukimura saw his face and decided to put him out of his misery.

"That would be my nickname that Ryo-Chan has given me." Sakuno and Tomoko exchanged looks.

"And why do you call him Ryo-Chan! It's Ryoma-Sama. Only Fuji-Senpai can call him that because he's a regular." Tomoko bellowed. Ryoma put his hands on top of his hood from the noise. Even Sei winced at the volume.

"I'm sorry." Sei put on his best smile. "I only called him that since we live together. Like when he calls me a dog. It just shows how much we love each other." Tomoko stood there dazed at the blunette while Ryoma scoffed. "By the way I'm Seiichi Yukimura and this is Genichiro Sanada."

"You didn't answer my question why are you here?" Horio was now tapping his foot like an angry housewife.

"I needed to get out of the house and Gen joined to keep me company." Sei answered. He looked over all the freshman. Then he noticed the two girls carrying rucksacks. "Did you two bring the food?" Sakuno blushed and looked to the floor.

"Yeah, we thought that everyone would get hungry." It was then that Kachiro's father came over to greet them.

"Hey guys. If you follow me I'll show you to the court." With that they all followed him. Each making there own conversations and Ryoma like usual kept to himself.

They all stood at the entrance of the court they where allowed to use. Kachiro's father just told them to have fun and to not disturb the other customers. That was when they hear a voice call out. Horio was the only one not to of noticed since he was to busy trying to convince Ryoma to teach him the twist serve.

"Couch Katou!" A man with a beard came up to him. "Teach us well during our evening lesson."

"Ah, yes please Mr Sasabe wait at court F and I will be there when your lesson begins."

"What! Why can't we just play here on court A. I don't want to walk all the way over to court F." With that he walked away to sit on a bench. It was then that Couch Katou explained that he was a regular customer, but he was selfish and hated by everyone there. They all agreed that they would go to court F to help him out. So at court F Ryoma was playing the trio freshmen and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Sei and Gen sat on the side lines next to the squealing girls who where cheering for the cat. Ryoma had just beaten Horio.

"Geez Echizen. You looked so relaxed. You're not even using your left hand."

"You're all talk and you don't have any stamina." It was then that Horio got angry and pointed to the two watching on the bench.

"Ha, I know you're just too good Echizen. You must of had years of experience to be this good. I bet you I could beat those two without even trying." Sei sweat dropped and Gen grunted which could of been mistaken for him laughing. Ryoma looked him up and down before replying.

"I've only been playing for six months." With that he went to Sei and asked if he had a ponta. Leaving the monkey in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

It was about one in the afternoon and they where all about to sit down and have something to eat. That's when they heard shouting. It was once again with that Sasabe man. Ryoma getting fed up with hearing his voice made his way to court A and looked at him with Kachiro's dad. Deciding to at least find a bit of a challenge today he called out.

"Neh, Mr Sasabe will you teach me how to play tennis?" Both stopped and looked at the cat who was smirking. With a smug smile Sasabe said that he would and the best way to teach would be to play a game.

This is how it ended with them on the court and the older man telling the boy he would go easy on him. The first match went to Sasabe as Ryoma didn't try much but found out that the mans nickname was the golden retriever. The second match was about to started when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, It's you." Ryoma looked at the teen and saw it was the one he defeated from last week. "Dad, your going against this brat?" His father looked at him with a questioning gaze. The Sasabe's, Ryoma decided to name them Monkey A and Monkey B seeing as 1 and 2 where already taken by Horio and Arai.

"I was just teaching the kid proper tennis." The son smiled and looked at Ryoma.

"You should be careful. The kid cheats. He beat me with all his little tricks." His father paused for a second and looked from his son to the cat.

"What do you mean?"

"Why else do you think he keeps a hood on all the time?" Sei stood from the bench and Gen followed suit. Course Gen didn't know but he knew enough of the boys past to know he didn't like people touching him without permission first. The two Sasabe's shared a smirk before going round the net and making there way towards the boy. Ryoma slowly backed up and looked around. Sei and Gen had made their way over and stood in front of him. "Hey, your going to protected that boy. Well then he should forfeit seeing as we claim he is cheating and all he has to do to prove he isn't is to take that hood off." Sei smiled.

"Well... Instead why don't we do a doubles game. Me and Gen verses you two. Unless your scared to lose."

"Fine!" Yelled the old man. Gen looked at Sei and saw he was completely serious.

"You know your not allowed to play. You are ill, remember." Yukimura sent a sad smile to Sanada.

"I know but all I need to do is hold a racket while you do all the work." Sei looked around until he saw Horio. "Please can I borrow your racket." Then he looked at Ryoma. "Gen's going to use yours alright." With a nod from the boy, he passed his to Sanada while Sei went to get Horio's from him. Horio as usual was freaking out.

"Gah, do you think those two will be okay? There playing people who are older." Ryoma looked at Horio with a blank expression before answering.

"Sei said he was the captain of Rikkaidai and Gen was his vice-captain or something like that." The Monkey stood there with his jaw wide open.

"Echizen, do you even know who Rikkaidai are?" With a shake of the cats head Horio answered loudly. "There the school who have won the nationals 2 years in a row." Ryoma really wasn't bothered. As long as they where good he would like to have a match against them. While the four other freshmen including the two opponents where now gaping at the two.

"Well," Sei said. "Are we going to play or what?" Both Sasabe's recovered and the game started. True to his word Sei stood there the whole time holding the racket. He didn't even move if the ball was coming towards him. Gen had done all the work and ended up winning in less then ten minutes. The score of course was 6-0.

After the match was done the younger Sasabe charged at Ryoma and tried to pull his hood off. All it did really was piss the boy off and hurt his ears. He roared as the pain shot though him. It was a proper wild one and everyone looked at him. Sasabe had fallen on his ass and scurried back a few meters.

"What the hell!" He shouted. "What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?" That did it. Ryoma was in pain and he was going to kill this guy. The next second Sasabe was on his stomach and the cat was slowly pulling his arms back. The 19 year old screamed in pain and he could feel his arm being ripped from the joint. Sei already knowing what to do told Gen to grab Ryoma and to make sure he held both of his wrists away from his body.

It didn't take long for Sanada to do just that. The boy was still letting out some growling noises and Sasabe not wasting anytime ran for him life. Even now he had gone Ryoma wasn't calming down. He kept shouting at Gen to let him go and that he was going to kill that asshole. Problem was he was completely serious about his threat.

"Can you take the others away from the court." Kachiro's dad had no idea what was happening but done as Yukimura asked and took the five other freshmen away.

About a minute had past and Gen swore that the cat was getting stronger not weaker. Sei knowing one of them was eventually going to give up decided to give it a go in taming the boy. He stood in front as the other continued to struggle.

"Ryo-Chan." He said quietly and leaned down kissing his forehead. Before quickly standing straight again and patting his head. "Calm down." Looking at Gen and telling him to let go, he quickly gabbed the boys waist and brought him to his chest. He started to rub the back of the neck though the hoodie. He could feel the body relaxing. "Feeling better?" With a nod the cat brought his arms round and gripped the back of his shirt. Sei felt the boy bury his head into his chest. "You know Ryo-Chan your not a freak... Are you hungry? The girls brought some food." With that they all made their way to the others at the picnic benches near the building. Ryoma kept his hood covering his face completely and was following Sei feet until they reach there destination.

The five freshmen kept sending glances at the boy the whole time while he sat in-between Sanada and Yukimura trying all the different types of food that where laid out in front of him. He had forgotten about his earlier threat and was just realizing how hungry he really was.

"So Ryoma-Sama do you like that food?" With a nod to her and then a thanks follow soon after the trio started to relax a bit more. It was only then that Horio brought up the subject.

"Echizen, What happened back there? I thought you finally went mad or something?" Sei was getting ready to restrain Ryoma but to his surprise he didn't move and carried on eating. A few second later when the food in his mouth was gone had actually answered.

"He said something that hit a nerve." He decided that he was full and that he would leave the rest to the other's he them turned to face Gen. "Can I have a match against you?" Horio started to choke on his food.

"No." Was his only reply. Ryoma looked at him and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why not?"

"I'll play you sometime in the future and if we play now it won't be as exciting." Sei sent Sanada a smile over the top of Ryoma's head. He knew Gen would be able to beat him easily and was happy that he wanted to wait until the boy got better.

It was finally time to leave and so they said their goodbyes to each other and left for home. They where about to turn the corner into the street they lived down but Ryoma just suddenly froze.

(Flashback - Ryoma POV)

I was laying once again on the operation table. I had collapsed last night and I felt like I was dying. Sam freaked out. He still only young. It didn't take long for the scientists to get me and put a load of needles in my arm saying they where going to put me to sleep for a bit.

I woke up no idea how long I was out for and I was still on that cold steel table. Both my wrists and ankles where bound to stop me from moving. I had a new scar running down my front stopping just before my belly button. It started just slightly below my neck. It was then I saw my master standing at my side. He was smiling at me. It was the first time I've seen him smile like that. I thought that I had died.

Masters hand came down and held my face. He started to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Beauty." He said in the softest voice I've ever heard. "My beauty, you are now complete. You are older and more beautiful than I could of imagined. You are no longer the child I once knew and no longer that boy. Your old life is lost and from now on will be together forever. Even in death my dear sweet beauty I want you to lay right beside me and never abandon me. I was the one who made you who you are today. I want you to remember that." With that he told me to try get more sleep but I couldn't help but notice when he left the room I could hear his voice traveling though the place and into my ears.

"What happened?" Master demanded to one of the scientists.

"I'm sorry sir." The other mans voice was panicked. "We had to do that procedure now or he would of died."

"Well, you could of waited. He could of died and I would of lost him. We need to do more tests on the other children first. Learn your place."

"But he wouldn't of been able to survive if we didn't do it then. His old heart and lungs couldn't cope with the changes. We had to switch them for the animals one." That was all I heard. I started to feel closed in all of a sudden like it was hard to breath and the walls where slowly getting closer and closer to crushing me. I screamed so much. I was scared. I wasn't me. Like master had said I'm different now. The heart in my body which keeps me alive isn't even my own any more. I was about to black out when I saw master come rushing in. I couldn't hear him and then everything went dark.

I am 8 year olds. I am no longer me. I am someone else. This heart that beats is not mine and I will never except it. I'm the beast called Beauty.

(End Flashback - Ryoma POV)


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

Slowly coming back to reality he blinked a few times. He didn't know how long he was standing there for. All he saw was the worried face of Sei and next to him the ever blank face of Sanada. Looking around he realized he wasn't that far from his home. Sei bent down and brought his hand up. As if on instinct he flinched his head away. Sei ignored the reaction and held the boy's head wiping the tears on his cheeks away with his thumb. He then stood back up and looked down at the boy.

"Ryo-Chan?" Ryoma was still felt slightly lost. His Master had told him that he was complete but why... He couldn't remember exactly but there was still one more experiment he went though after this one. He had just remembered but he couldn't quiet place what the last one was. He brought his hand up and laid it on his chest before closing it into a fist. He thought to himself. 'I'm no longer Ryoma. I was made to be Beauty. Ryoma is dead.' It hurt to say those things to himself even if he wasn't admitting them out loud.

Letting out a sigh he dropped his hand back to his side and looked towards Gen and Sei. He really wanted some comfort but like hell he was going to say that to them. He didn't like others worrying about him. Instead he grabbed one of their hands in each of his own and pulled them along. The two exchanged glance and they both know without even saying it to the other that Ryoma had found out something that he was not going to be saying anytime soon.

When they had entered the house Ryoma said nothing and just went straight to his room. Shan was in the kitchen busy preparing dinner when Sei and Gen both entered and sat at the table.

"Where's Ryoma?" Getting a shrug from his nephew and then telling him that the boy ran to his room. Shan stopped what he was doing at looked at the both of them. "What happened today?" With that they... well Sei explained all the events that had occurred up to the cat snapping out of his trance and Gen just sat there and listened nodding his head once in a while in agreement. Shan told Sei to keep an eye on the cooking and that he was going to check on the boy.

Upstairs Shan found Ryoma sitting in a corner rocking himself. He had his hood still up with his arms wrapped round his legs and head buried in his knees. It was like he was hoping to make himself as small as possible so that he would disappear. Shan sat down and brought the boy into his arms and on to his lap.

"Are you going to tell me what you found out?" The cat didn't answer and just cuddled into Shan's arms more. "Ryoma..." Shan was then cut off.

"Can I have one of those scan things?"

"Which one?"

"Those one's when they do of skeleton and the other of the inside of you like kidneys, liver and so on." Squeezing his arms around the boy tighter he rested his head on the boys and spoke.

"I thought you weren't interest?"

"Well, I kind of got curious." With a small chuckle from Shan he stood up with the boy in his arms.

"Alright, I'll contact the Atobe's and get a privet place set up with Dr Oishi." He held Ryoma like a baby as he carried them down the stairs. "Only you and him will know the results unless you wish to tell anyone else. But Doc will be sworn to secrecy. So please talk to him about it afterwards." He entered the kitchen with Gen and Sei watching them as he sat Ryoma on one of the free seats. The boy looked at the two across from him.

"What?" Raising his eyebrow slightly, Sei asked.

"Feeling better?" With a nod from the boy just as Shan placed a can of Ponta in front of him. Shan left the room saying he had to make a couple of phone calls. The two Rikkaidai students watch the boy for a bit longer until Gen voiced his question.

"What happened?" Ryoma looked at him and then back at the table.

"I... I had a flashback." He swallowed hard. "One of the experiments changed me a lot more then I like to admit." Ryoma had no idea. He didn't want to say the full truth but he didn't exactly want to lie either.

"Experiments?" Gen asked again. Now that was something his grandfather left out. Sei seeing the cat struggling decided to speak up.

"Yeah they found him in a what everyone thought was an abandoned research facility. They use to test a lot of animals there. But got closed down in the 1970's due to animal right's and so on." It was then Shan came back and announced.

"Ryoma they can set every thing up for tomorrow. You'll be going to the Atobe's mansion since it will be easier to get the equipment and people really can't ask questions about it seeing as all the staff want to keep their jobs at the end of the day." With a nod the boy finally opened his ponta and drank.

"Atobe's?" This time it was Sei who was confused.

"Oh, yeah. I never told you. We call them Ryoma's sponsors. They pay for everything the boy does. From letting him play tennis in school to all his medical bills and so on." With a nod confirming he understood, Gen sat there surprised for once. That was when Sei remembered.

"Ah, now that I think about it didn't you and Keigo Atobe date for a couple of months?" Gen saw the smile on Sei lips and he knew he was doomed. Ryoma stood up in his chair with eyes that slightly sparkled.

"Does that mean you and him made love together?" Shan started to rub his temple and Sei laughed. Gen in fact had been so caught off guard by the question he done a thing that was completely out of his character. He had a small blush appearing on his cheeks and a small groan left his lips.

"That means yes in Gen's language Ryoma." Sei couldn't be more happy. Ryoma and his one track mind really did come in handy. Ryoma had a habit of forgetting things in a blink of an eye if someone brought up something more interesting. He will probably remember later what made him so down but they will get to that obstacle when it comes.

"So did you do it like Seiichi and Syusuke or do you have a different method?" Ryoma sat himself back down and waited for the answer. Gen looked at Sei and then asked the boy his own question.

"How would you know how they do it?" Ryoma didn't comment and Sanada knew he would have to make a compromise. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours, but you have to go first."

"Deal." Gen saw Sei from the corner of his eye had paled slightly. "I walked in on them. They where being very loud and I went to investigate." As he said this Shan once again left the room so he wouldn't have to listen anymore. "There I found him under Syusuke. Before Syusuke that is fell off the bed." Gen sat there with his eyes slightly wide. "Your turn." Sei couldn't believe this had just backfired on him.

"Me and Keigo where the same. But no one fell off the bed" That was all he said but Ryoma seemed happy to of had an answer. Sei looked at Gen shock. Normally Gen kept his private life... well... private. Gen looked at Sei and replied to his unasked question. "He answered me and so I owed him that much."

Dinner had come and gone and Genichiro had left. Sei had left for bed at about 9 and was asleep in less than half an hour. Ryoma was wide awake thinking about tomorrow. He was scared. You never know the results could be and it might be even worse than he's already imagining. Figuring out that he was never going to get to sleep this way he got up and walked around the house. He knew Shan wasn't going to be back until tomorrow since he was helping set up the stuff.

Eventually he gave up and ended up standing in front of Seiichi's door. He didn't knock since he didn't want to wake the other up. Entering he looked at the lump on the bed. He was still having an inner war deciding whether he should sleep on the floor or on the bed. Ryoma had just made up his mind to sleep as close to the bed as possible. He was about to make his way over when he saw the blankets moving.

Sei had heard the boy come in. He decided to keep still and listen to where the boy was going to go from there. When he heard the kid take a small step forward he decide to help him. Moving the blankets off of himself, he sat up and looked at Ryoma.

"Ryo-Chan? What's wrong?" The boy grabbed his tail from behind him and started to unconsciously stroke it.

"I can't sleep." Sei smiled at him. The boy had his ears down and was now watching the tail in his hands. Sei moved over slightly and patted the bed next to him.

"Come sleep here then." Ryoma didn't need telling twice and he walked to the bed and laid down now waiting for Sei to do the same and to put the blanket over them. With that Sei did settle down and wrapped his arms around the boys waist. Thinking to himself he then asked. "Are you wearing Shan's shirt again?" Sei could see the golden orbs look up at him and with a nod from Ryoma he replied.

"Yeah, they're comfortable and there really long. I always sleep in them." With a small smile, Sei kissed the boy on the forehead before wishing him a goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 23**

The next morning Sei was laying there with his arms stretched thinking how he had gotten into this position. It seems the Ryoma loved to cuddle. Some how he ended on top of Sei with his head on his chest and his legs between the blunettes. So Sei was laying like a star fish, he's mind went to exactly what Shan had set up today. He didn't get much information out of his uncle but so far he knew they where scans of some sort. Letting out a sigh he looked down at the boy who had both his hands clutching his shirt.

It had actually been over an hour and a half since Sei had woken. Even he would of given himself a pat on the back for how still he has managed to be. Finally after another ten minutes he thought it best to wake the boy up. After all it was Sunday and already 9 in the morning. To him this was late. He would of normally woken up at 7 the latest and even then he would of gotten up straight away.

"Ryo-Chan." He said softly and he ran a hand though his hair. He smiled slightly at seeing the boys ears twitch whenever he got to close to them. Hearing a groan as Ryoma told him to let him sleep for at least 5 more hours. Sei chuckled and tried again. "Ryo-Chan I know where Shan hides the ponta." He had thought that work. But hell, in a way just made it worse. Ryoma muttered the word ponta before starting to drool. Sei was now sitting there with a wet patch on his shirt and it was slowly getting larger.

Finally deciding he had enough he sat up and the boy just repositioned himself. Giving up completely he went to the edge of the bed with the boy still in his arms and picked him up as he stood up. He turned to face the bed again and put the boy down when he realized that he was holding onto his shirt. Knowing he was going to get changed anyway his removed it and let the boy continue to hug it. Throwing the covers back over he grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to have a shower.

Ryoma heard the shower stopping when he decided to actually become conscious of the world around him. Pulling the blanket off and sitting up given off a yawn. He stretched his arm. He shook his head and scratched behind one of his ears. Looking down he saw Sei shirt and wondered how it got there. Seeing the door opening he turned his attention there and saw the blunette walk in.

"Ah, Ryo-Chan you have returned to the living." The boy gave him a look telling him he didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Seiichi sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the boys bed hair.

"Don't worry. It just seems you only want to wake up when you feel like it." The boy still didn't get it so Sei just changed the subject. "What do you want for breakfast? Uncle said we could use what ever we wanted as long as we clean up afterwards."

"Umm, I want a cow." Sei never understood why Ryoma was so determined to eat cow all the time and so he finally asked.

"Why cow? I mean you could say beef. I don't know, you could also say a different foods like chicken or pork." Ryoma smiled slightly which looked like a fond memory appearing.

"Because it was the first thing I ate when Shan found me."

(Flashback)

Ryoma had just been sitting there staring at the people around him. He was on a bed and had the bed covers wrapped around him and over his head. He didn't understand why they where just watching what he does. In the room where Kunikazu Tezuka, Gen'emon Sanada, Shan Yukimura, Keiichi Atobe and his wife Chizu Atobe.

"So this was the only child you where able to find?" Chizu walk up to the boy who began to back away towards the head of the bed. "He doesn't seem that interesting. It's lucky we found him and we said that we would pay for the investigation on the case. But why did you drag me and my husband to see this child. Yes I can tell he traumatised but you could of got help from someone else." Shan stepped forward and went to the boys side. He grabbed the blanket and looked at the Atobe's.

"I'm sorry if we caused you an inconvenience but the reason is this." With that he tugged the sheets off and reviled a boy who was severely under weight. At the moment the boy was naked and you could see single scar going down his front. But the shocker to the Atobe's was the ears and tail that seemed to be wrapping round the boys waist as if to give him comfort.

"What is he?" Keiichi spoke up. "I mean he was human once but is he still... I mean..." He couldn't find the right words and so came up with a better question. "Can he talk?" All eyes looked from him to the boy. Beauty didn't like the looks they where giving him and looked anywhere but them. Shan sat on the bed and the boys attention went to him.

"What's you name?" Shan said slowly hoping to get an answer. The boy didn't say any thing. It was then that his stomach rumbled. "You hungry? Want some food?" He stared at Yukimura and nodded. "What do you want chicken... lamb... beef?" Beauty blinked a couple of times and tilted his head in confusion. Shan understood the unasked question. "Beef is cow." The kid nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Cow." Was all he said. You could hear the cracking of his voice. Like he was having a hard time speaking the human tongue and was getting it confused with a sound an animal would make. With a nod from Shan he then asked once again what his name was. "Beauty." They all looked in confusion at the boy. It didn't take long for them to conclude that was not his birth name but one that was given to him. Beauty brought his hand up and rubbed his throat.

"Does it hurt? Do you want some water?" The boy nodded again and a few seconds later was given a glass. At first he didn't drink it. He smelt it and them took a small taster before downing it in one. The elder ones smiled at the boy. "What do you think?" He asked as he turned to the others.

"Shan why don't you care for him?" Gen'emon spoke. " I mean right now he seems to only want to speak to you. Me and Kunikazu can stay here for at least three to four months or so." Chizu sat on the other side of the bed and brought her hand to the boy showing she meant no harm. It was then she caught sight of his back a gasped. Keiichi seeing his wife starting to cry walked up to see what made he go in this state. He stood wide eyed as the boys scarred back came into view. It was infected by who knows what and the open wounds looked painful.

"The boy must be in so much pain? How didn't you notice?" One by one they all inspected the boys back. Shan explained that when he first found the boy he never saw his back properly and it was dark in the lab. Also when he could he covered the boy up with a jacket he had. Once they entered the hotel room the kid ran into the bedroom and hid under the sheets.

Knowing that they couldn't just call anyone. So the Atobe's made a phone call to a doctor they knew lived near by and who was paid by them, while Shan went out to get the beef he promised. About an hour later Beauty was sitting on the end of the bed stuffing his face with as much of the meat as possible while the doctor looked at the boys back. It was when he went to go get some equipment out of his bag and came back with a needle did the boy finally flip out.

(End Flashback)

Shan had come to pick Ryoma up and the boy insisted that Sei came along with them. The boy was nervous. He really wanted to see the Atobe's again. He wanted to also see what kind of person their son was. They use to spend at least a week and a couple of days every month with him when he was in America. It actually made Ryoma realize that now he could go see them when ever he liked. On the way they had stopped at a shop to pick up the boy's tennis shirt for school.

Ryoma knew they had a lot of money but when he say them enter a gate and the mansion came into view he was openly gaping at the place. "Wow." Shan looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. "I wonder how many pontas you could by in exchange for this place." Sei and Shan both laughed at the boy. Shan had drove to the front on the building and told the other two to get out. He handed to keys to the butler and the butler got in the car and drove away to park it.

So Shan lead the way and entered without knocking. Ryoma could only be amazed at the insides. It was incredibly posh. There was a massive staircase that lead up to the second floor and vases with flowers in scattered all over the place. There where so many doors that Ryoma had to reminded himself later to go and explore each one. They where about to head into the first door on their left when a voice from behind caught them off guard.

"And what may I ask are you doing in Ore-Sama's house?"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24**

They all looked up to the top of the stairs to see a someone with purple-black hair. Ryoma just looked at the person not really caring who he was and turned to Sei and Shan before pointing at the guy.

"He has a mole." Sei smiled down at the boy. He bent down slowly and whispered in to the boys ear.

"You know that's Keigo Atobe." Ryoma's eyes went wide and looked into Sei's eye to see if he was telling the truth. Keigo meanwhile was making his way down the stairs. He was doing it slowly to make he looked like he was royalty. It was then Ryoma shouted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"That's the person who Genichiro made love with?" He said this so loud that it echoed throughout the entire building. Kei had been so surprised that he lost his foot and was about to tumble down the stairs but he quickly grabbed the railing and his legs flew in the air for a second before he landed on his knees.

"What did you just say brat?" Atobe Keigo was shocked. The brat in his opinion had just made him look like a fool and he knew exactly who the boy was talking about. Ryoma opened his mouth thinking that he didn't hear and was about to repeat it when they heard a voice coming from the door behind them.

"What's going on here?" They all turned to the person and Chizu was standing there with her arms folded and looking with a raised eyebrow. She looked to her son who in her opinion look cute with that blush on his face before turning to the cat. "Ryoma." She said and came up giving the boy a hug. Shan smiled at the two. He was remembering the time Ryoma had accidently called her mom. The boy was completely embarrassed and frozen with fear but Chizu was over the moon that the boy thought of her as such an important person in his life.

Ryoma was hugging her waist and turned his head slightly to look at Kei. He was standing there grinding his teeth. Ryoma smirked at him then mouthed the word 'mine' to him before turning his attention back to the woman and hugging her tighter. Sei had seen the whole exchange and looked to the one now storming down the steps.

He went up behind the boy and waited till he let go of his mother. When he finally did Ryoma turned to look at him.

"Who do you think you are brat?" The cat looked at him and thought for a second what he meant. Suddenly the boy thought he understood and replied.

"I'm Ryoma." He said pointing at himself. "You are Keigo Atobe." Kei sighed. That wasn't what he meant. He took in the boys features. Well what he could see of the boy anyway. Deciding the boy looked different but not in a bad way Keigo walked past them and into the door which his mother had come out from not long ago. Ryoma felt slightly confused he looked to Sei. "He reminds me of a monkey." Chizu and Shan both looked at the boy while Sei thought he could come up with something better.

"Yeah, but he acts like he from a line of kings wouldn't you say. So that would make him the king of all monkeys."

"The Monkey King." Sei was grinning at the boy. Ryoma had now found the one that lead the other monkeys. The adults sighed in defeat. Chizu was wondering how her son would react to such a nickname. She thought it was about time they made their way into the lounge and so they went to the same door.

Inside it had Doctor Oishi and Keiichi sitting at a table talking about some of the equipment that was going to be use and seeing if it was going to cause any harm to the boy, since he's DNA was different. On the sofa at the back of the room had the Monkey King laying across it with one of his many phones in his hand. He was texting one of his many fan girls.

Keigo knew he was as straight as circle. Not many actually knew he was gay. There was his team mates, his parents, a couple of others that he knew and the two guys he had dated. Which he knew knowing the guys personalities wouldn't say anything. Well that was until he heard the brat called Ryoma talking about him doing it with Gen. He knew there was Gen's friend Seiichi Yukimura who came with the boy, but he also knew that the other captain wouldn't say anything about others unless for blackmail and he knew that the blunette would never betray his childhood friend. They where just that close. The reason Gen had broken up with him was because he started having eyes on Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Problem was Keigo adored Gen and didn't want to let him go. He wanted both but he knew something like that wasn't fair. In the end Gen had told him to go date Tezuka and see how it works out. Kei was shocked to find Gen was letting him go and even told him to try dating that person. He had asked why and Gen gave him a small smile saying he wasn't alone and that he should figure out his feeling for others while he's still got the chance. He knew exactly what he meant.

When they started to go out Gen, he told him about his love for his childhood friend and Keigo felt hurt knowing he wasn't top of the list. But then Gen had explained that for some odd reason he gets the same feelings for him as he did with Sei. Keigo did ask if he was a replacement and it was Gen's turn to have the hurt look in his eyes. He told him that no one could replace him or Sei. He loved the both of them. They where different from each other so he could never compare either of them. After that he had kissed, Gen and him never really brought up the subject again.

Kei sent the text and looked towards his father. He was curious as to what they where doing, but hadn't really thought about asking. It only made him wonder even more when Sei, Ryoma and Shan had arrived. Looking towards the brat he saw him now sitting on his mothers lap and her arms where around his waist. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous of the attention the boy was getting. Sure even he can say that the boy looked rather sweet. He wanted to know what was so special about the boy. After hearing in on the conversation they where having he concluded that all the hospital gear they hauled in last night was for him. Finally he had enough and stood up joining them round the table. They all stopped to look at him.

"Ore-Sama wanted to know what's going on?" With that Ryoma stood up and went in front of Keigo.

"Who topped? You or Gen?" Keigo's jaw dropped and was nearly reaching the ground. Sei was grinning. Shan and Akitaka couldn't believe Ryoma had just said that in front of his parents. Keiichi eyes widen and he looked his son in the eyes. Chizu knew the boy meant no harm and seemed to want to push the subject further. She like most mothers where embarrassing and enjoyed seeing her sons reactions.

She knew how much Ryoma wanted to know about different types of love. It was about 3 months ago when he first became curious after he managed to get Shan's sort of girlfriend to break up with him. The relationship of a man and a woman. It seemed her husband and all the other men didn't want to answer and so it was left to her to educate the boy on it. She really didn't mind, so she told him about the birds and the bees. She had gotten a call from Shan about 2 weeks ago saying that the boy was now focusing on two boys being together.

"Really Ryoma? I never knew. I still thought my little boy was a virgin. It seems my mother instincts are getting bad. I think Keigo might of been though. He always wants to be in charge." Keigo's face lit up and was a deep shade of scarlet. The men couldn't believe that Chizu was encouraging the boy.

"Yeah Gen told me about him after I told him about Sei..." He was cut off by the said blunette who literally dived across the room to make sure he wouldn't go into that tale again. Sei could swear on his life the half the worlds population knew about him and Syu getting caught. He was standing behind the boy with his hand over his mouth. He pulled Ryoma into his chest and whispered into his ear.

"Ryo-Chan I will buy you five pontas if you keep quiet about me and Syu?" With a nod from the boy he realised him. Seeing as everyone was now waiting for the boy to carry on, Ryoma just started to hop on one spot suddenly feeling nervous.

"Umm... Can we start the tests?" Everyone saw the boy wanted to leave now and allowed Doctor Oishi to take the boy to the room they had assigned for the scans to take place.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Prince of Tennis :(

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

Everyone was sitting around for a good 3 hours and Keigo was standing there fuming. It seems no one wanted to answer his questions about the brat. They where all having a conversation about things on sale in the supermarkets. Sei had been texting Gen and Syu telling them what Ryoma had done. Keigo had finally had enough and was about to shout out to demand what was going on when the door opened and Ryoma along with the doctor walked though.

Ryoma was holding the file with the results. He had been patient when doing it only complained a couple of times about cold hands. He even fell asleep when one of the machines where taking scans of different parts of his body. Doctor Oishi of course knew the results but promised to give nothing away. He sat on the couch next to Sei and started to get the blunettes medicine. He thought it was better to do it now than any other time. Everyone stared at Ryoma waiting to see if he would say something. Instead he went to the back of the room and sat under a small table with the file being hugged to his chest as tightly as possible.

"So Ryoma what did you find?" Shan thought he might as well try, but the answer they got was a mumble of words that no one could make out. He then brought his knees up and buried his head, so that the file was safely covered by his body. Keigo really was getting annoyed. 3 hours he spent trying to get information out of all of them and now the brat had decided to not say anything and hide.

"Ore-Sama didn't waste his time here to not know the outcome from all this. Ore-Sama demands you tell him." The boy lifted his head up and gave his best glare. Keigo though wouldn't back down. "Ore-Sama said he wants to know." Those two had started a glaring contest and the others watched. They didn't want to interfere. To them it was quite entertaining how both of them where to stubborn to back down.

"Go away Monkey King." Ryoma hissed out.

"Ore-Sama is no monkey you brat. Take that back." The boy got out from under the table and stood up still glaring and now he was trying to intimidate the other. Sadly Ryoma was still short. Hell everyone in his year was at least a couple of inches or more taller than him. Keigo grinned knowing the boy had left the folder on the floor unattended. Quickly going round the child he grabbed the file and waved it in the boys face. Ryoma just stood frozen not wanting others to see.

"Give it back." He said in his firmest voice. Shan hearing the voice stood up slowly and started walked to them. He knew Keigo will get hurt if he continued.

"Or what?" Shan ran towards them as Ryoma jumped at the other. Ryoma pulled the other to the ground and bit his hand then scratched at his arms until he realised the file. The cat was about to grab it, but instead was pulled away by Shan. The man held both Ryoma's wrist in one hand and covered the boys eyes. He leaned in and whispered into the boys ear.

"Calm down." Ryoma started to let his breathing slow down. "Are you going to tell me what you found out?" He took the hand off that was covering the boys eyes.

"I don't know." Shan gave the boy an odd look.

"What do you mean?" He had now let go of the boys wrists and the cat walked over and picked up the folder.

"I haven't read it." Keigo was still on the floor with blood dripping down his arms. He was staring in shock at the boy. No one had ever attacked him like that. "I don't know if I want to find out."

Doctor Oishi had gotten up and went to check up on Keigo. He had to make sure none of the wounds needed stitches. After seeing that there not that deep he called one of the maids and asked her to wrap his arms in bandages.

Shan looked down at the folder in the boys hand. Ryoma started to walk away from them and up to the doctor. Tugging at the man sleeve to get his attention he asked. "Can we go somewhere so you can explain this?"

When the boy had come back into the room he didn't seem either please nor displeased. So no one knew how to react. The boy also gave no information away and kept his lips tightly shut.

Keigo claimed then that he wouldn't go back home until the cat had left. Ryoma hadn't really cared and told him to leave and that he wouldn't be sad of his absence. The Monkey King had then marched out the house saying something about playing tennis.

It was now 10 o'clock and Ryoma had fallen asleep on the way back to the house. The boy decided to keep the file and was hugging it while his head rested on Sei shoulder.

Shan had just pulled up on the drive way and told Sei to go get some sleep and that he will sort the boy out.

It was now Monday and Ryoma had looked forward to tennis practice. He was now a regular meaning he no longer had to pick up balls. He made his way to the changing rooms when he realized his problem. He couldn't change with the others. Looking around he tried not to look worried. It was then he noticed Tezuka.

Walking up to the captain he stood behind him not saying anything and waiting for him to turn round. Mitsu had just pulled his school shirt off and was about to put his tennis one on when he felt someone staring. Turning round and looking down he was met with golden eyes. "Shouldn't you get ready or you'll be late for practice." Ryoma looked at him like he was mad. Tezuka finally remembered the boys circumstances when he put his hand on top of his head. "Ah," Was all he said. He quickly put his shirt on and told the boy to follow him.

He left the changing room with the boy. He made his way to the office Sumire used for the tennis team and looked inside to see the woman.

"Tezuka, what can I do for you?" Mitsu walked in and asked if Ryoma could get change in here. She smiled and said she was going to step out for a bit. Kunimitsu stayed with the boy and sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes and started to think. He opened them seconds later to realize the boy was just watching him and made no attempt to get change. He raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Um, can you leave?" Ryoma hated it when others saw him getting change. Not just because of the cat features but of the scars.

"No." Ryoma looked at him and gave him a glare. Tezuka seemed totally unfazed by it all. Finally he asked a question. "What are you so worried about? I already know about your secret." Ryoma felt scared. Sure the other knew about the experiments but that's not the point. Unconsciously his hand went to his heart. Mitsu caught the action and quickly came to a conclusion. "It wasn't just your spine they replaced was it." It wasn't a question but a statement. With a nod the boy looked at the ground and could feel his eyes starting to water.

Tezuka got up and walked towards the boy. He put his hand under the hood and undid the clips, pulling it off afterwards, to see the ears spring up on top of the boys head. Ryoma stepped back slightly. The person in front of him guessed something that no one else had. Sure, Doctor Akitaka Oishi knew but that was after the scans and so on.

Tezuka didn't know whether to comfort the boy or just leave him be. After all he didn't what Ryoma to think he was being pitied. He could tell just by looking that the cat wanted something, but he couldn't make out what. Finally he had gone with just running a hand though the other hair. It actually worked and the boy seemed to relax slightly. A second later they heard the slamming of the door and a voice behind them speaking.

"Ryuzaki-Sensei! I..." The person at the door froze when he saw Tezuka and Echizen. He looked at the both of them and saw the boys ears. Without a word he slammed the door shut and left, he was in to much shock to do anything else.

Kunimitsu looked at the boy and saw he was just staring at the door. "Get changed and I'll go talk to him." With a nod from Ryoma, Tezuka left and went to find their intruder. The captain was angry. He had finally managed to make the cat open up to him, even just a bit. He was just lucky that the person was a regular and not any other student.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 26**

Outside everyone was waiting for the captain. Ryoma had even made it before him. Fuji seeing the boy walked up since he looked lost. "Something up Ryo-Chan?" A nod from the boy he turned to look at the tensai.

"Yeah, I got caught." Syu looked the boy up and down noticing he was nervous. "Do you think he'll think I'm a monster?" Syu didn't know who the cat was talking about. He came to the conclusion that the boy meant someone saw his features but he couldn't guess who. Looking round the courts he saw that the captain was not there and assumed that he went to talk to who ever it was. It was then he noticed. The other regular that was missing.

10 minutes later and the captain made an appearance with a very pale Momoshiro walking not far behind him. "Right, everyone gather around." Sumire stood next to Tezuka and the members all stood in front of them waiting for someone to continue. "We have now chosen our eight regulars. We still have to get passed regionals. Don't let your guard down." Sumire then decided to speak up.

"I want second and third years in court C and first years will pick up balls. Regulars in court A and B. Before we get started." She announce to the regulars as the other students went off. "I've asked someone to prepare a special training course for you." As she said this, Inui walked up and stood beside her with a box in his hands.

"Hey," he said as he dropped the box on the floor. "I want all of you to put on these ankle weights. They have 250 grams in each. So both legs will weigh 1k heavier." With that they all started to put them on except Ryoma, who was just holding them and looked around.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" Sumire called which gained the attention of all the others. The cat looked at them all and slowly backed away. The coach realizing her mistake. "Fuji, help Ryoma put them on." With that the tensai told the boy to sit on the floor as he bent down and strapped them to the boys ankles.

"What are they for anyway?" Ryoma had never seen these types of things. The only types of weights he had seen was when he was chained to the wall in the labs and even then they where just heavy because they where made out of metal to make sure he wouldn't escape. He didn't understand why people would want to put weights just to slow them down. All the others watched the interaction and where surprised that the boy had never seen this type of training before.

"They should help strengthen the muscles in your legs and make you faster." The cat nodded and looked at Momo's direction. Their eyes met for a split second before the trickster quickly looked somewhere else. Fuji frowned at that and thought it best not to comment at the moment. It was then the Inui decided to explain what they where going to do.

"It's simple, you need to match the blue, red and yellow cones with the same colour ball." He called Eiji's name first and hit the ball towards him. He hit the right cone and shouted out 'yellow' as he did. The trio freshmen who where meant to be picking up balls stopped to watch the regulars.

"Being able to distinguish objects like that, no one can match Eiji." Oishi commented from the side. Fuji smiled and looked down at the boy who had decided to sit at his feet and observe. He could tell the boy was mouthing each colour before Eiji did. What was amazing was that he was further away then the acrobatics player.

"I don't think that's true." Fuji stated and Oishi looked towards Syusuke's face only to see it looking down towards Ryoma.

Kikumaru soon started to feel the weights on his legs. His endurance was starting to hold him back and his judgment was becoming worse.

"Red!" The red head shout and was about to hit it when Inui clamed it was blue. Eiji shouted lair but was too distracted and ended up missing it. "Aww... Inui you're so mean!"

"Did I mention that those who made errors will drink Inui's special vegetable juice." Inui said as he then held up a glass of dark green liquid. The others heard and all there faces turned green at the thought. Ryoma sat there having no idea of the danger while Fuji was thinking what it was going to taste like.

"What's in that?" Eiji asked cautiously.

"Food. Don't worry about it." Inui said as he handed over the glass and with a smile on his face. "The taste has been thoroughly adjusted." Eiji took a second before downing it in one go. The others meanwhile watched in curiosity and pity. Once he finished it he froze for a couple of seconds before giving the glass back and running for his life out of the court to get to the water fountain. Ryoma was feeling slightly scared. He knew that if a normal human reacted like that it was going to be hell for him. He cursed at the fact that his taste buds where 3 times stronger than most.

One by one the regulars fell to the fearful drink. Fuji made a mistake on purpose and found the drink rather nice. He even recommended it. Tezuka had made sure not to fail and got 10 out of 10. It was finally Ryoma's turn. He had hit the first 5 balls back with ease. Everyone thought the weights would start to take effect but the boy didn't even seem to notice them. He was about to hit another ball when Inui called out. "Is that a ponta in the vending machine over there." The boy turned to see if it was true, only to totally forget that he was meant to be doing the exercise. He then saw a ball wiz by him. He turned back around only to see Inui holding up a glass for him.

"I'm not drinking that." He stated and turned to walk away.

"Ryoma, you don't have a choice, everyone else who failed had to drink it. I'm not making an exception." Sumire said from the side lines. The boy's eyes narrowed slightly. Slowly he grabbed the cup and sniffed it. Pulling his head back and he pinched his nose to stop the smell. He was trying not to gag at it. He took a very small sip. It was then he remembered something. It was a billion times worst then this situation but it had just crossed his mind.

(Flashback - Ryoma POV)

It was dark. It smelled so bad. I had no idea what room I was in at the moment. Master had put me in here and locked the door. It was pitch black. He had covered my eyes with a cloth so that I couldn't see. He knew I could see in the dark. I had a chain round my neck and it was attached to the wall. My arms also had a chain, but that one was connected to the floor. I couldn't move much and didn't want to. I did at first feel around but I kept feeling this horrible slimly substance. There where also things in here that where different shapes and sizes. But they where rock hard and smooth. I didn't like the feel of them it didn't fit right.

The smell was worse. It smelt like something was rotting and had been here for ages. I had at first been throwing up and now that just added to the smell. I had no idea how long I had been here for. It felt like days but knowing it might of only been hours, minutes or even seconds. I was terrified. I think at some point I must have fallen asleep, because not long after I was sitting myself up as I felt light hit my eyes though the cloth. "Beauty." The voice... I think it was master said. "Understand that you listen to no one but me. This is your punishment for disobeying me and trying to talk to the other scientists." I heard the foot steps getting closer. I felt him touching the back of my head and pulling off the black cloth covering my eyes.

When he did I really wished he didn't. I saw it. The bones. The flesh peeling off the corpses. I looked at my master who was showing no expression. I ended up croaking out. My throat still sore from being sick so much. Not only that but I still found it hard to separate my vocal cords and so it always had a type of sharpness to it. The sound of small growls could be heard as I spoke. "Master, I don't like it here. Please can I go?" He looked at me and smiled. But it wasn't one of those nice ones that I love but a cruel one.

"No." He then turned his back to me. "You have been here for two days already Beauty. I will give you sight and you will spend another day here." With that he was about to leave when he stopped at the door. "Oh, I advise you not to look to your left." With that the door slammed shut and the darkness filled the place. Sometimes I wished my eyes where as weak as anybody else's. I knew my master said those words hoping I would do just that and look in that direction. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Not really helping to be honest. I now know how long I have been here, but not just that I found out I'm breathing in the smell of human flesh which has rotted away. I couldn't help it any more my curiosity got the better of me and I looked. You know a small peak and what I saw made me roar to the heavens.

What I didn't know was that master had been waiting outside and when he heard me, he smiled to himself before walking off to find something to do.

I could no longer throw up. I have nothing in my stomach to do so. Instead I was trying to break the chain around my wrists so that I can scratch at my neck.

I want to die. I've had enough. But I'm to much of a coward to make it all stop.

I, Beauty, age 10, have been for the past few day's living with the dead and one of them was the corpse of my little brother, Sam. Who was all but bones with his flesh, having slowly rotted off, but if it wasn't for his chocolate brown eyes that where staring at me with no life, then I wouldn't have notice who this, now a stranger, sitting next to me was.

(End Flashback - Normal POV)

Ryoma had now found himself on his hands and knees panting. The palms of his hands where covered in blood and it was mixing with a green liquid. The boy felt someone holding his shoulder. He looked up to see Momo crouching down beside him and not far from them where Fuji and Tezuka. The other regulars where ordered by Sumire to stay back. The boy slowly sat up so he was sitting on his knees and looked the trickster in the eye. "I feel sick." Was all he said before he threw up all over the other.

Everyone watching cringed at the sight. He then not bothering about the sick leaned his head on Momo shoulder and groaned. Momo sat there covered in sick and not being able to move. He had no idea what to do. He acted on instinct when the boy crushed the glass in his hand and then fell to the floor.

The boy started to sob. "I'm sorry." He kept saying over and over again. Sumire had now told Fuji to get the boy inside to her office. She knew the boy would get angry if she touched him. With that Fuji lifted the boy and held him in his arms before heading inside.

"Momo go get cleaned up. Regulars you're dismissed." With that they all made their way to the changing rooms. None talking but all worried about the boy who seemed so broken.


	28. Chapter 28

I have 100 reviews

Thanks everyone XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Fuji laid Ryoma on the sofa and went to go get some water for the boy. Walking back over he bent down and told him to take slow sips. The cat sat up and grabbed the cup with a small thank you. He took a small sip. Looking at Fuji he noticed that his eyes where open and he wasn't smiling, but had a small frown on his face, which just added to the worry you could see. "Umm... I still don't have to drink the green stuff again do I?" Syu replied by shaking his head. After that everybody will probably think it's safer to keep the boy away from it at all costs.

His hands where starting to hurt, now that he had calmed down. The cuts where still bleeding. Fuji noticing where the boy was looking got the first aid kit from one of the draws at the desk and started to clean and wrap the wounds. He decided to make conversation with the boy.

"So... Why where you so against it? You could have just done what everyone else did by drinking it quickly and running to get water. You didn't have to smell it and take a sip." The tensai gave him a small smile. The boys golden orbs went faint for a second before answering. Ryoma then held up his hand which was already taken care of and pointed to each finger as if making a list.

"Hearing, smelling, seeing, touching and tasting." Fuji sat himself on the floor with his legs crossed in front of the sofa that the boy was on. Thinking of what the boy meant. His attention went to the cat when he spoke again. "Is Momo okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." The genius went back to thinking, he was still trying to find the answer to the boy's riddle. Noticing the boy still had his weight's on he started to remove them. "These didn't seem to bother you in the least when you where playing you know." Ryoma looked down to what he was talking about.

"I forgot I had those on. I don't think they work properly. I couldn't feel any change." Fuji placed them next to the boy and told him that they'll meet the other in the changing room and he can apologize to Momo then.

Meanwhile in the changing rooms, Momo had stripped and jumped in the shower the first chance he got. Oishi went to get Momo his school uniform from his locker. When he was done he dried off and got changed. He walked into the main part of the room and saw all the regulars in deep thought. Well, except for Tezuka and for some odd reason Sumire who knew what was happening already. What he wanted to know was why Sumire was sitting on a bench in the boys changing rooms. Momo after seeing Ryoma with cat ears and getting a lecture from his captain about how important it was to keep it a secret otherwise, he will be trying all of Inui's drinks on a daily basis. He knew what ever it was, the boy's past wasn't something you could bring up in a normal discussion with him. Eiji was the first to speak.

"NYA... I've had it. Why was O'chibi acting like that?" Sumire then spoke up.

"You should of noticed by now Eiji. The boy doesn't like people knowing his business." She gave the red head a stern look. They where about to carry on when the door opened. Fuji walked in and Ryoma not long after but looked more hesitant. Ryoma went up to Momo and yank his T-shirt so he would lower his head to the boy. Ryoma was about to give him a kiss when Syusuke stopped him.

"Ah, Ryo-Chan, I don't think that's a good idea." The tensai had lifted his hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder. Ryoma looked at him and tilted his head in question. "Because... Umm... " Fuji knew that it really didn't matter if he did. It was kind of sweet after all. But he didn't want the boy to go round kissing everyone. He was still upset the boy hadn't given him one yet, but then again he doesn't exactly want to get hurt in order to get a kiss. In the end he used the first excuse that came to his mind. "Momo's not gay." He smiled afterwards and Ryoma just felt even more confused.

"So I can only apologize like that to the ones that are gay?" He looked at Fuji and he could feel sweat gathering on his forehead. The worst and in a way funny thing that Ryoma said next was so worth it. All he could say was he felt sorry for Tezuka at this point. "But I kissed Kunimitsu when I kicked him in the private area."

"WHAT!" Three of the regulars shouted, but all of them looked at Tezuka with a surprised face. Sumire was covering her mouth to hide the smile she had on her lips. Tezuka had gone to rubbing his temple.

"Yep, he's gay. He never told anyone though. Me and him dated for a bit when we where first years." Fuji had just realized the hole he has dug himself in. Ryoma was about to asked the one question he's always curious about, but Syu thought it was better to answer without the boy saying it. "Ryoma, we did." He opened his eyes slightly telling the boy mentally not to ask out loud. With a nod the boy just patted Momo on the head and then said he was sorry. Sumire knew they where getting off the subject now.

"Right, everyone go home." She thought it was best to say that then have them all go back to talking about what happened. But sadly it didn't work out like she planned.

"Echizen, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?" Inui spoke up with a pen and notebook in hand. Ryoma looked at him and got angry that the data collector only cared about getting information of others on paper. But it wasn't just him. They all looked even Fuji and Tezuka but they knew not to force the boy. Ryoma felt cornered, slowly he backed away.

"Nya O'chibi, please tell us." Eiji jumped over to the boy and stood in front of him with his face inches from the other. Ryoma was getting annoyed at them. 'Why... Why can't they just leave me alone. I don't want the attention. Please... Stop. Stop staring at me.' He felt himself panicking and his thoughts where getting louder in his head.

"Mind you own business." He managed to mutter out. With that he left the room. He had to get away. Looking at the sky he saw the grey cloud looming over and he could smell that rain was on its way. Deciding he didn't want to go home he was about to go for a walk. He didn't even know where. He hated walking alone, but at this point in time everyone was just making him angry. They all expect him to tell them. The reason he didn't want to go home was that Shan had a knack for knowing when the boy was in a bad mood and he didn't want to tell the other about his last flashback.

"Sam..." The boy whispered. Suddenly he heard voices from behind him. He could tell they where the regulars. Quickly looking around he was just about to start running in a random direction when he felt arms go around his waist and his feet were lifted off the ground.

"Put me down now." He made his voice go stern and his nose was scrunched up. He was snarling at the one who decided to pick him up like a princess.

"Nya... O'chibi be more kind to your rescuer." Stated Eiji as he looked down at the boy. "You know you should look both ways before crossing." He scolded gently. Ryoma just huffed and turned his head. The red-head not liking the reaction he got narrowed his eyes. "NYA! You realize you would of died." The tiger felt himself getting annoyed.

"Like I care if I die or not." Eiji then carried the child back to the school gates where the others where making their way back to when Kawamura had told them he spotted Kikumaru with the boy. Eiji had a frown on his face and wasn't happy. Ryoma now was trying to struggle out of the others grip. Ryoma was about to yell when he felt the red-head put him down. He was about to run off again but a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he looked into brown eyes.

"Come on, me and Fuji will walk you home." The cat glared up at Tezuka.

"Oh, and if I don't want to?" He crossed his arms and huffed.

This was how he ended up over Tezuka shoulder being carried home. His legs where being held and he made himself completely limp to try make it so that he seems heavier. Fuji was walking behind so that he could keep an eye on the boy and talk to him. "Saa... I'm surprised your letting him carry you like that and you haven't tried to hurt him yet." Ryoma lifted his head and looked at the tensai.

"Syu, don't give him any ideas." Commented Mitsu.

"I don't want to make Kazu sad." Ryoma spoke up and Syusuke opened his eyes slightly. He was quiet amazed the boy knew how close Mitsu and his grandfather where. Ryoma understood the unasked question and answered. "He use to tell me stories of Kunimitsu growing up." Even Tezuka felt surprised at that. His grandfather never mentioned the boy much until he came to Japan. "Like the one time he was 4 and his mom decided to put him in a blue dress with a matching hat and jewellery. I even saw a photo." Fuji smiled as he heard the sigh leaving Tezuka's lips.

"Ryo-Chan, what else did he tell you?"

"Echizen, don't answer that?" The boy had now settled down and buried his face into the captains back. He would never tell people but he liked being upside down.

They had just turned the last corner to the house when Syu and Mitsu saw a limo outside. Ryoma a couple of blocks back had thought it a best time to sleep. So he didn't have a care in the world when they walked up the stairs towards the house.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 28**

They knocked on the door and waited. Shan was the one that answered, looking at the two and then seeing the cat dangling over Tezuka's shoulder. "Come in." He moved to the side as the two entered.

Inside the lounge where Sei, Keigo and Gen already sitting down with drinks. They where all talking about different things and when the others came in. They all just stared at each other. It was when Shan came back into the room and told Tezuka that he'll take to boy to bed.

10 minutes later there was an awkward silence descending on the room. Shan was still upstairs sorting the boy out and they all where wondering what is going on. It seems they had all actually gotten a text earlier and it told them to meet at Shan's house.

"Ore-Sama want's to know what going on." He crossed his arms and leaned back into the armchair. He had been here as soon as school had ended. He wanted to meet the brat again and give him a piece of his mind. After they had left yesterday his mother had kept going on about how her son doesn't tell her what's going on in his life anymore. He father meanwhile had just sent pity looks at him knowing that the woman wouldn't give up until he spilled everything about his relationship with Gen and what happened.

Sei was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall in Ryoma's favourite corner. He knew there wouldn't be enough seats to go round and he hoped that if the boy woke up he would sit on his lap. Syu had taken to sitting in-between Mitsu and Gen on the sofa. He was trying not to lean on Tezuka's shoulder since he felt tired from everything that had happened today.

"Keigo you should be more patient. Shan needs to make sure Ryo-Chan will stay asleep long enough and won't hear the conversation we're going to have." Keigo narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the Rikkaidai captain.

"Who said you can call the great Ore-Sama by his first name?" He sat up and looked at him. "By the sounds of it you already know what's going on. Can't you just tell us and get it over with?" With a shrug for the blunette they finally heard Shan coming back down the stairs. They all waited for the man the enter the room and with out delay he spoke.

"I need to ask you all a favour. You see I have been offered this job, but in order to take it I need to be able to travel and I can't do that if Ryoma is with me." He leaned against the door frame and let out a tired sigh.

"Ore-Sama don't know what this has to do with us." Shan smiled at all of them.

"I was getting to that." They all looked at Shan. Sei was shocked. He knew about a job of sorts but he had no idea what it entitles. "Ryoma is only 16 and is not allowed to live by himself. Besides that he wouldn't be able to look after himself either. Sei you couldn't stay seeing as when I leave no one will be able to watch you and you will be sent back to the hospital." He looked his nephew in the eyes and he could see that he was hurt.

"So me and the Atobe's have come up with an idea. That all six of you will live in this house. You all seem to know each other in some way. Chizu and Keiichi will support all of you so you don't need to worry about getting money or anything. There are four bedrooms upstairs so you will most likely have to share." They where all stunned silent. Three of them had there mouths slightly open like they couldn't believe it and the other two looked like they where thinking hard about all of it.

"But... What about Ryo-Chan he's going to be heart broken. Is this job really that important that you have to abandon him? Hasn't he been though enough?" They all looked at Sei who looked like he was about to cry for the boy's sake. Shan walk to Sei and place a hand on top of his head. He looked down and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I need this. You know I wasn't lying when I said Ryoma's master was dead." The one's that have never heard about the boy's master gave the man a look of confusion but he ignored it and carried on talking. "But there are still quite a few of the scientists that got away. We have finally got a lead on them and I can't feel that Ryoma is safe when they are still out there. Both Kunikazu and Gen'emon are going as well, but we don't know how long this could take. It could go from months to years."

Sei finally understanding nodded, but kept his face to the floor. He didn't want to be there when Ryoma got the news though, but knowing it he was going to be one of the people who will pick up the pieces. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I know Ryoma is in safe hands." Sei got up and then told the rest of them that he was going to check on the boy. He wouldn't tell, but Shan was practically his father as well. Hell, the man raised him. He understood though that there was no other way. Other's could go in his place but they probably don't get how important it really is to see these men locked behind bars.

Going into the boys room and looking in the cupboard he then noticed the golden eyes wide open and tears where freely falling from them. "Ryo-Chan. you heard?" With a nod from the boy as he curled himself into a tighter ball. "Come on Ryo move over." The cat did as he was told and let Sei settle down beside him. "We seem to be making a habit of doing this don't we?" Ryoma didn't answer and cuddled into Sei's chest. After a couple of minutes did he finally decide to speak up.

"Shan's lying, right. Master is still alive." Looking down at the boy he replied,

"How are you so sure?"

"Because... I'm still here." He said as if it was the most oblivious answer in the world.

(Back downstairs)

"Oh, and what if Ore-Sama doesn't accept?" Shan knowing this, had the perfect blackmail to use all thanks to the boy's mother and father. He started to chuckle to himself before looking up with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Your father said something about losing all chance of inheriting all the business, while your mother found a rather interesting diary and said something about you not doing this, she'll post all of it for the world to read." He went pale at the threat. His mother has found the one thing he hoped would never be discovered. The diary was all about Kunimitsu and Genichiro. He could literally cry right now.

Shan worrying that he might of gone too far even if it did seem to work decided to make another comment. "You know the main butler of your house will be coming here to keep everything in order for a couple of hours everyday. He will be making breakfast and dinner for all of you and the cleaning along with washing. Your parents even said you can still take a limo to school so it's not like you won't have anything." He then walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Besides you have Gen and Mitsu here and you'll get to see them everyday." Pulling back he saw Keigo gaping like a fish. He smiled and carried on. "Your mother really does like to gossip."

"If we're not getting a room each then who's sharing with who?" Gen asked as he realized he might end up sharing with either Keigo or Sei.

"I decided that you and Tezuka will share considering we don't what any repeats of what happened to Sei and Syu. Both of you are the most responsible one's after all. You'll both have Ryoma's room since it's the biggest. Keigo will get my room and Syu will have the spare. Of course Sei will keep his." Keigo then looked at Shan like he was stupid.

"And the brat?"

"Oh, he'll just sleep where ever he feels like. Don't worry." That's when they heard a bang from upstairs. Shan let out a sigh.

"Well, he's not allowed to sleep in Ore-Sama's room. After what that brat did to me."

"NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY DAMN ROOM!" Keigo was so shock at the voice he had jumped out of his chair.

"It seems Ryoma has finally decided to wake up." Shan said as if it was a bad thing.

"How did he hear that exactly?" Came Sanada's voice.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 29**

Ryoma was mad, when he heard that he would have to give his room up. It was his and no one else's. Storming down stairs with Sei following. The blunette had a smile on his face finding this entertaining. All they where doing was laying in Ryoma's bed and a second later he heard the boy mumble a 'hell no'. Ryoma had suddenly stood up and yelled at the top of his voice. What made Sei more curious was that he heard nothing and the kid obviously heard it loud and clear.

He stood in the lounge and gave everyone his best glare. Syu and Mitsu both looked at the boy with slight amusement. Gen felt pretty shock seeing a tail swaying side to side and the ears bent down. But to all of their surprise they heard a thump and looked over to where the noise had come from. There on the floor out cold was Keigo. After taking in the Ryoma's looks it seemed his brain couldn't cope with the boy's appearance and had shut down. Thus the king, had been defeated.

All the cat's anger seemed to vanish when the Monkey King fainted. He looked at the others and asked. "Did I knock him out with just a glare?" Fuji deciding to let the boy know.

"Ryo-Chan, not everyone present has seen your lovely features yet." The boy froze for a second before turning round to try and see in his tail was out. He saw a flash of black and knew it must be true. He sat himself on the floor and grumbled. "Sorry, please speak up Ryo."

"I said why do people always find out my secret when I'm in my PJ's... Except Momo and Chizu and Keiichi and..."

"Alright Ryo-Chan, I think we get the point." Syu smiled at the boy knowing that all five of the teens in the room had seen the cat like this now. Ryoma crawled over to Keigo and started poking his cheek.

"Do all monkey's faint when they see something they don't think possible or is it only the kings." It didn't take long for the boy to get bored. Deciding that he looked comfier as a seat then anything the cat sat on his stomach. Gen continued to watch the cat and finally voiced his question.

"How did you hear us?" Ryoma tilted his head and thought. Shan had beaten him to the answer though.

"All of Ryoma's senses are enhanced in some way. From being able to hear frequencies and sounds no one else can, to being able to see some of the most fastest objects that the normal human eye can't keep up with. The most weirdest thing I remember was him claiming he smelled cooked meat and sure enough after we all went out to investigate about five blocks, away someone was having a BBQ." They all looked at the boy in shock and that's when they heard the groan.

Keigo had just woken up from what he claims his most strangest dream yet. But what surprised him was that his dream was now sitting on him and making it so he can't get up. "Get off." He spoke with a slight hint of annoyance. The brat had just looked at him and smiled.

"Why? You're really nice to sit on." Kei finally had enough pushed himself up and the boy slid down onto his lap. The Hyotei captain looked and inspected the ears. Thinking he lost the plot he brought his hand up and tugged at one only to be slapped away. "Do you want another fight?" The boy spoke letting his voice drop a few octaves to show he was serious. It was then that Fuji had finally connected the dots to the earlier riddle the boy gave him.

"Saa... Ryo-Chan is the reason you threw up on Momo because of your taste being better then most?" The cat looked from Keigo to the tensai.

"Yeah, all my senses where at least tripled on what they should be." He felt his ear twitch when he could feel someone breathing right next to it." "Do you mind?" Him and the Monkey King stared at each other for a second before Ryoma looked at Shan. The boy then got up and walked to the door about to go back upstairs.

"Oi, Ryoma. We need to talk about something." The boy let out a sigh and kept his back to Shan.

"Is it the fact that you're leaving or you clam that my Master is dead?" With that the boy was about to leave the room. Shan scratched the back of his head.

"You heard that?" Ryoma could feel the tears collecting in his eyes. Turning around fully he looked his adoptive father in the eye.

"You know what, if you're going to leave, than just go. I don't need you. You just like that woman who I was meant to call a mother." With that the boy ran upstairs and slammed his door. Shan hated it when Ryoma got like this. It was normally when the boy calmed down he would be more upset for saying something like that to him. Sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, Sei stood in front of him, with a single brow raised in question.

"What did he mean about his mother?" They where all getting more and more confused. Half of this just didn't connect together.

"Ryoma a while ago when we had just gotten to Japan wanted to go visit his father's grave. I told him no and he had a tantrum about it. You see I didn't want the boy to see something which could of harmed him more."

"Ore-Sama doesn't get it. How could it harm him more if he already knows about his father being dead." Shan looked at each and everyone of them. Knowing that this was going to be the boys family. These 18 years olds. He knew he could trust them.

"Because next to Nanjiro Echizen's grave is Ryoma's. His mother literally got rid of his entire existence. She made him dead to the world. I can't tell you what the boy went though, but I can fill you in on all that happened before he got taken and after we found him." So once again he the story of Beauty.

It had been a few days and the house had been cleaned out and had rooms changed to each of their own. Ryoma hadn't spoken to Shan since. The others had all tried to spend a least a little bit of time with the boy after school and club activities to get to know him better which was harder than it seems seeing as he was always nearly grumpy at the moment. Keigo was the only one that had the most trouble. The boy would either ignore him or would start commenting loudly that there was a noisy fly somewhere that had to be squashed.

While cleaning they had come across Ryoma's things which he kept hidden in a shoe box. It was a strange hiding pace they found it in. It seems the cat had dug a hold in the mattress that was in his room and stuck it there. Leaning it against a wall so people couldn't see. It was pretty smart, Shan had thought.

Shan knew better than to look. Knowing it had the results on the scans and most likely everything the boy collected in the past six months that he thought where valuable. Shan knew Ryoma had reasons for wanting to keep something's private but it didn't mean that he wasn't curious. Once in America the boy went to go play tennis in the park nearby and the man had found it. Opening it he had found written on the underside of the lid 'Beauty's Secret'. He found some of it sweet. It had picture's of the police force and one of him and the boy sleeping on the couch which strange enough, he had always wondered where that had gone. It was the only picture they had of him. The one which showed the true Ryoma. There was also his first tennis ball and his first medal which he won in a local tennis tournament.

When Ryoma found out he had been though the box he had a massive tantrum and even chucked a freshly open can of ponta at the wall. Once the boy did calm down, he asked why it has to be kept a secret, the cat had told him that if he ever wanted to get rid of him, then at least he have the memories to hold onto. Shan felt hurt that the boy would think that, but understood seeing as his mother had sold him with nothing to remember. So now he was holding onto it and would give it back to the boy when he said goodbye tomorrow... Well that is if he shows up.

Just then he thought of something. A going away present for Ryoma considering he was the one going, not the boy, but he thought he should give him that much at least. So with that, he told the people helping that he was going out for a bit.

Momo had gotten use to the fact ears where apart of the boy. It was when he mentioned a tail did the trickster demand to see it. It was now Thursday and Shan was leaving tomorrow.

Today Ryoma had managed to convince Momo to buy him burgers. So at the burger restaurant they where chowing down on as many burgers they could eat and talking about the tournament that was happening on Saturday and Sunday. "Of course Singles three is going to be me." Momo said as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"Yeah right, I'm the freshmen prodigy. They would want me to, knowing I would win." Momo smirk at the boy. He couldn't believe how cocky the kid could get. That was when he realized. He had brought the boy ten burgers so why was he on his twelve. Looking down the trickster then realized that the eight he had for himself had only one remaining. The boy looking out the window felt Momo's gaze on him. "What?" Ryoma shrugged and turned back to look outside. "Hey, why don't we fight for it? I mean singles three. Who ever wins, plays. Deal." Ryoma let his free hand go across the table.

"Deal." Momo replied and sealed it with a handshake.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 30**

Momo had lead both of them to the nearest street court that was open. When they had gotten there though it was packed full with other players. Looking around Ryoma saw this girl sitting on one of the benches while Momo had gone to ask someone about the rules there.

The trickster had come back towards Ryoma not long after and told the boy it was a one game match. It was when he told the boy they would have to play doubles in order to participate did it start to sound truly interesting to the child. They where both standing on the same side of the court waiting for their opponents. The two that challenge them where some 20 year olds. Momo and Ryoma both felt pissed when they commented on Ryoma looking like a child and Momo only being in high school student. "Hey, Echizen. Don't go easy on them, and show them your serve."

"Got it." With that the boys won all there matches with serve and return aces. The one's on the side line two other player that gave Momo the rules of this court could only sweat drop at the scene as they both thought the same thing. 'There not very good as a doubles pair. We'll beat them.' They both went to the court as Momo and Ryoma defeated another pair.

The match started and so far they where doing okay. It was until the opponent decided to hit the ball straight down the middle and both of them went to go get it. This only caused them to crash into each other. It happened again after that and the score was 30-0. They where about to do the next serve when Momo's phone went off. Quickly calling time out he grabbed it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey, Fuji-Senpai... Yeah, he's with me." Momo began pacing and talking. "What! Ok, how long till he has to go? Yeah, I'll walk home with him. See ya." Ending the call he turned towards Ryoma. "Hey, buddy we have to go." Ryoma stood there shocked. He never left in the middle of a match even if he was losing.

"But, we have to finish this. Is it that important?" The trickster gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, Shan and the others are leaving tonight instead of tomorrow morning. We either leave now, so you can say goodbye or you'll miss him entirely." Hearing that, the boy walked over to his tennis bag and packed up.

"What!" One of there opponents shouted towards them. "You can't just leave we're in the middle of a match." Ryoma not liking their comment turned around.

"I have to say goodbye to Shan. He's more important then some stupid match that we where losing anyway. It was obvious that you where going to win." With that the boy got ready to leave when one of them went up and grabbed Ryoma's arm. The cat reacted on instinct and flipped the other over onto his back. "No touching." He glared before running to catch up with Momo.

"Hey, you damn brat." They heard as they went down the steps. "I, Izumi and my partner Fukawa will play you again and we will play a whole match. After all we are Gyokurin's number one pair." Ryoma couldn't care while the trickster realized they where there first opponents in the tournaments on Saturday.

Both of them where running down the street. Well... Momo was Ryoma just stayed by his side not even breaking a sweat. It was then Ryoma got an idea. "Neh, Momo I think we should play doubles in the tournament." Momo let out a laugh.

"You know what Echizen, that's just what I was thinking." With that they turned the last corner into the street. Ryoma and Momo saw Syu, Sei, Mitsu, Gen and Kei where all standing outside with Kazu, Emon and Shan. The three of them where about to get into the Taxi.

"Shan!" Ryoma yelled as he ran to the man and jumped into his arms giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, please don't go, I'll be good boy." Shan smiled at the boy and reached into his pocket.

"Hey, Ryoma I have a present for you." The boy looked up and saw him holding a dark blue phone. He lifted it up and tapped a few buttons before facing them. He then clicked a button and took a picture. He quickly looked at the shot and saved it as the boys background. Grabbed strap he put it over the boys head. "Take care okay. You have my number on there along with Kazu's and Emon's." With a nod the boy buried his head into Shan's shoulder. The man then whispered into the boy's ear. "You should ask the others for there numbers as well. Oh, and I hid your box in the coat cupboard." With that Shan now had to leave without crying himself. He knew if he did, Ryoma would use it to his advantage. Going over to Mitsu he asked him to hold Ryoma and with that he left.

With that, everything was silent and Momo just felt awkward standing there. Tezuka was busy trying to calm the boy in his arms down. Sei had come to the rescue. "Hey, Ryo-Chan my phone's inside. Come on, we'll go to my room and I can give you my number." With a nod, Mitsu let him down and Ryoma followed Sei inside the house. Syu after a bit decided to join them. It was then that Atobe spoke up.

"Well... if that was it, Ore-Sama is going home to finish packing and I'll be moving in tomorrow." With that he left to go round the corner where his limo was waiting. Gen had followed, when Keigo had offered him a lift home since apparently he was going to starting living there the next day as well. It was then that Momo remembered something.

"Ah, Captain." Tezuka looked at Momo and waited for him to carry on. "I was wondering if me and Echizen can do a doubles match on Saturday." Kunimitsu looked at Momo for a second before deciding that there can't be too much harm done.

"Sure." He also knew that if Ryoma concentrated more on an upcoming match he might not be so miserable for the day to come since Shan is no longer there. With that they said there goodbyes and Tezuka went inside to find the other three.

Momo was walking home when he realized something. "Moving in?" He thought out loud. "Does that mean the captain and Fuji-Senpai live there with Echizen?" Shrugging it off he then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Opening it he let a grin spread across his face.

It was from Ryoma it said - Syu said you can get numbers by sending messages. He gave me yours. Hope your not angry.

Momo knowing best to send one back instead of keeping the boy on edge. 'Sure, it's fine. The captain said we can do double in the tournament so we need to practice tomorrow.'

Ryoma had just sent the message with Sei's help and now he was waiting for the reply. He was jumping round the room like a rabbit trying to distract himself. He now had his hood down but his tail was still tucked away in his trousers. Syu and Sei where sitting on the bed watching in amusement. Tezuka had just came up the stairs and was leaning on the door frame watching. "Ryoma... What are you doing?" Mitsu finally voiced.

"Waiting for a text from Momo." The captain was trying not to shake his head at the boy. He was also trying to keep a smile from spreading across his face. Just then Ryoma's phone went off and he quickly checked the message before turning his attention back to the others, as Tezuka decided to speak again

"Shouldn't you get ready for bed?" That when Ryoma froze. Looking around he quickly rushed out the room and ran into now what would be Keigo's room. A few bangs and crashes later the three went to go check up on the boy. "What?" They stood wide eyed. The place in less then 5 minutes was a wreak. The boy looked round. All draws where pulled out the bed was flipped.

"He didn't leave any!" The cat ran a hand though his hair.

"Leave what Ryo-Chan?" Syu said as he looked at the damage wondering how long it will take to clean or if they should leave it just to see Keigo's reaction to it.

"Shan left none of his shirts." They all slightly sweat dropped at that. Who knew that, that would be the cats biggest problem.

"Ryo-Chan, why don't I run you a bath and I'm sure Syu or Mitsu have something you can wear?" Sei knowing the importance of Shan's shirts to the boy just hoped he would go with the compromise. With a nod the boy grabbed Sei's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He remembered Shan's warning about never letting the boy make his own bath. It seems the boy won't turn off the taps even when the bath is full and he didn't want to deal with a flood in the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 31**

It took about half an hour and Syu and Mitsu had decided after the first 10 minutes to sit downstairs and have hot chocolate. They heard shouting and screaming. What sounds like thing breaking and all sorts. Finally they heard Sei coming down the stairs. He walking in the kitchen and as soon as Syu saw him he was in hysterics. Laughing so much he was having trouble breathing. Tezuka not caring if they saw was fully smiling.

Sei was standing there soaked and cold. "What happened to you?" Fuji managed to breath out.

"Ryo-Chan wouldn't get out the bath. I accidentally commented on his back when I saw it. Didn't mean to, honest. He got out the bath and pushed me in the tub and now there is a naked boy hiding somewhere upstairs refusing to get changed since he's angry with me." Fuji trying to stop his now snickering went to the laundry room and got a towel from the clean pile that Shan left before he went. Walking back in he told Sei to take his shirt off. Tezuka had left telling them he was going to find the boy and get him into something.

Upstairs Mitsu had now found the boy in his room under what will be Genichiro's bed. He was now laying on his stomach and looking under the bed. Ryoma was in the far corner curled up. Tezuka couldn't see much but could tell it was the boys back he was looking at. Putting the bedside lamp on the floor he turned it on and for the first time saw he child's scarred back.

He didn't know what to say. You could see all the years of torture the boy had to suffer with. "Ryoma..." He called gently. The boy slowly unravelled himself and now Mitsu was now seeing the golden eyes. He looked scared in his opinion. Getting up he quickly grab a shirt from his draw and passed it to the boy. "Come on, get change. Your thing's are in a chest in the corner of the room." With that Ryoma pulled the shirt over his head and crawled out. Going over to the wooden box he opened it and got some underwear.

Tezuka had decided to distract himself from the boy getting changed with picking a book from the shelf on the wall. It was then he felt a tug on his shirt and Ryoma was waiting for him. "Yes?" He then pointed to the book. "You want to read it?"

"No, you read it to me." Mitsu felt surprise when he heard that.

"Can't you read?" The cat grabbed his tail in one hand and shook his head.

"Not Japanese. Shan taught me how to read English. Master spoke both Japanese and English to me, but that was it. I sort of pick it up and learnt along the way. Since the other children where from around the world, we all sort of picked up each others languages, but reading is something I'm not that familiar with."

"So how have you been doing in lessons, if you don't know how to read our language?" He saw the ears on Ryoma's head twitch slightly.

"Umm... I sleep and then though tests since it's a multiple choice, I guess the answer." Tezuka looked at the boy and saw he was uncomfortable with this.

"So... No one in the school had picked up on this yet because...?"

"They just assume that I can't be asked and the headmaster did tell them just to let me be." Letting out a sigh Kunimitsu sat on the bed.

"Hold on, your phone?" Ryoma going to the bathroom and coming back with the mobile in hand passed it to Tezuka who looked though it. "It's in English. How did you send a message to Momo then?"

"I guess Shan would of asked the Atobe's to get one that translates it for me or something like that." Tezuka couldn't believe it. The man could remember that the boy only read English but it completely slipped his mind when it came to lessons during school.

"Come here." He said and let the boy sit in-between his legs. Ryoma then put his phone on the side table and settled down. "I'm going to read the book to you first and then I'll teach you the words and how to write them, okay." With a nod he began to read out loud.

About an hour later he felt the weight on his chest getting heavier. Looking down and seeing the boy asleep couldn't help but bring a small smile to his lips. Marking what page he was on, he put the book in the draw next to him and grabbed the one he was currently reading. He carried on reading quietly until finally sleep had also caught up with the him.

While this had gone on, downstairs after Syusuke had dried Sei off and had made him get changed into something else. They both sat on the sofa with a blanket watching horror movies till the early hours of the day. It was then Sei remembered something. "Hey, Syu haven't you got school today along with practice?" With a tired smile from the tensai he answered with a yes.

"But it doesn't matter. One night of sleep is no big loss if I get to spend time with you. Anyway what do you think happened with Ryoma and Mitsu?" Both of them looked at each other before heading upstairs quietly. Looking into Mitsu's room they saw Ryoma and Tezuka laying there completely out of it. They smiled and walked into the room get a better look. Kunimitsu was slightly sitting up and had one arms around the boy's waist while the other was to his side and holding a book. Ryoma had managed to turn on his side and curled up his legs. His head resting on Tezuka's chest and his tail had wrapped itself round the captains arm that was holding him.

"You know what?" Sei looked at Syu when he spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen Mitsu this relaxed before." He went to the bedside and moved Ryoma's hair out of his face. He had a small frown on his features. "I wonder what he could be dreaming about?"

"Who knows, Ryo-Chan's one big mystery even if we do know his secret. Come on we better get at least a tiny bit of sleep before it's six in the morning." With that Sei and Syu both went back downstairs and fell asleep on the couch with their limbs tangled wrapping around one another.

It was now six in the morning and Tezuka slowly woke up. Giving off a yawn, he was about to stretch his arms when he felt one unable to. Looking down he noticed Ryoma. The boy's tail seemed to of had a death grip on his arm. "Ryoma... Wake up." He said in a groggy voice. The boy just moved and rubbed his face against his chest. Kunimitsu already knew he had lost. Gabbing the boy in his arms he checked all the bedrooms for either Syu or Sei. When he couldn't find them he made his way downstairs. Looking in the lounge he finally saw the two curled up with the TV on and a menu screen of the film they where watching last night.

He felt the cat move slightly in his arms. Standing in front of the couch he lifted his foot up and prodded Fuji in the back with it. He heard a few grumbles from the tensai before he tried again. This time he had more success as he looked towards Tezuka. "What?" Syu had only realized till now how tired he was. He felt exhorted. Freeing one of his arms, Syu rubbed the sleep from his eyes. That's when he noticed the boy. Sitting up and sliding off the sofa to sit on the floor so he wouldn't wake Sei. He then picked up the Tv remote and turned the screen off with a click of a button. He waited for his captain to answer.

"I need to put Ryoma somewhere. Sei was the only option I could think of seeing as he doesn't have to get up till later." With a nod, Fuji moved out the way and Mitsu put the cat down besides Yukimura.

"Hasn't Ryoma got to go to school today as well, along with morning practice?" Syu stood and looked at Tezuka trying to get the tail that was on his arms to loosen it's grip. As soon as it did Mitsu backed away quickly so he wouldn't be caught again. Instead the tail wrapped around one of Sei's legs. Fuji seeing this let out a sigh. "Why does Ryo-Chan seem to do all the cute thing with you and Sei?" Tezuka gave Syu a funny look and shock his head. Ignoring the last question from the tensai he answered the other one.

"Anyway there really is no point in Ryoma going to school if all he does in lessons is sleep." Fuji knew the boy like to learn about new things so this didn't make sense.

"What do you mean? I thought he liked to learn about the different things?"

"Ryoma can't read Japanese. He can read English because of Shan and speaking other languages comes naturally to him seeing as he grew up with lots of other kids." With a nod from Syu telling him he understood they both let their attention go to the two sleeping. "I'm going to also assume then the he can't do math or science seeing as he wouldn't know what equations are. I think he would learn more at home with one of us then in a classroom." With that they both went upstairs to get ready for the day.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 32**

Tezuka was now in Principle Tanaka's office and there topic was of course, was about a cat. "So you see Sir, I was wondering if Ryoma would benefit more from being privately taught then in a class." Tanaka was now sitting in his chair behind his desk. He never knew the boy was that far behind. He thought Shan had at least taught him to read. It seems he did but just not the right language.

"Do you know anyone who would do it though? As you know Ryoma is not a big fan of adults." Tezuka pausing for a second thought over his options.

"How about Seiichi Yukimura? He not going to school at the moment and Ryoma seems fond of him. He also knows more about the boy then most of us." Tanaka took his time thinking it over. He had heard from Shan one time that his nephew was ill and he wasn't sure if it would put to much strain on him.

"I thought Yukimura was told to stay at home and doesn't he have his own school work to be getting on with."

"But he would be left on his own more now. If his muscles decided to give up on him again and no one's around it would be more dangerous for him. It's not like he will be joining Seigaku. He'll still do him own work, just help out Ryoma along the way and they can also do more work at home seeing as he would know where Ryoma is learning wise." Tezuka couldn't believe how much he could talk. Normally it was one or two sentences. What was worse in his opinion was that he could probably carry on with this conversation, which he did. "It's not like Sei will be taking buses and trains to get here. We only live about 15 minutes down the road. He could walk with Ryoma and that can also keep the boy out of trouble." The principle smiled at the other. He had never heard Kunimitsu talk so strongly about something.

"I'll contact Yukimura and ask then. But he has to agree and get his doctors approval as well. It could still add more stress to the situation then he is already under." With a nod Tezuka bid the headmaster a good day and left the office.

Back at the house, on the sofa both Sei and Ryoma woke up slightly by a loud noise outside the house. "Syu, turn that thing off. too noisy" Sei mumbled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ryoma. "To tired." The cat meanwhile was wondering how he had gotten there in Sei's arms. He remembered falling asleep with Mitsu. Finally he got annoyed from the noise and Sei's squeezing. Pushing hard against the chest he scream out.

"I am not some cuddle toy for Kami's sake." Sei suddenly sat up and looked around only to find Ryoma on the floor giving him evils. Sei scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before going to the window to see what was happening.

Outside they saw Keigo with a removal lorry. "What's he doing now? I thought he moved all his things in yesterday. I can't believe he has more." Sei said to no one in particular.

Keigo had just spoken to the men that where helping him and told them that they need to bring everything up to his room. Unlocking the door he showed them to the upstairs and seconds later yelled. "Who the hell did this to my room?" Sei smiled slightly at the sound. Ah, it was music to his ears.

Ryoma was standing there scared. He wasn't scared of the fact Keigo was mad. No, it was that he wasn't changed and people he didn't know where walking in. Scampering to Sei he grabbed his arm and gave it a tug. "Ryo-Chan what's wrong?" Instead of answering he pointed to his ears and Sei got the message.

Going over to the forgotten blanket, which was kicked off onto the floor at some point during the night. He picked it up before putting over the boys head. "Stay in here and I'll see what Keigo is up to, okay?" With a nod from the boy, he walked up the stairs and dodged the men who where entering in and out of the room at quite a fast rate. He saw all the removers fixing his room for him and adding things as well.

"Keigo, what is all this?" Asked Sei from the door as he was trying to find a place so he wouldn't get in the way. Keigo turned to him and folded his arms.

"If Ore-Sama has to live here, I'm at least going to get all the things I need." Sei taking a look around and seeing the plasma screen Tv with sofa and games consoles all included could only sigh at it. He also had a small cabinet that was filled with mobile phones. "Besides Ore-Sama paid for it and Ore-Sama has even paid for one to be installed in the lounge." Sei taking one more glance at the room before letting his attention wonder to the child sitting on the sofa downstairs.

"Please tell me that it's to be installed later?" With a shake of the head from Keigo he looked at the direction Sei was.

"No, Ore-Sama decided to put it in now, so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming back." With that Sei left the room and ran down the steps. Keigo was hot on his tail. "Ore-Sama demands to know what's the rush?"

"Ryo-Chan's not in school until this afternoon." Going back into the lounge Sei saw Ryoma just sitting there on the sofa with his body still covered and watching the men put the TV in. "Ryo-Chan, why are you just sitting there?" Sei kneeled down in front of the boy. The boy took one hand from the blanket and raised it to his lips.

"Shhh... If I stay still, they might not notice I'm here." Sei nodded slowly as if he understood the cat's logic while Keigo who was behind the sofa suddenly held on to it and laughed at the boy.

"Oh my god." He clutched it tighter. "Do you think their really that stupid to not notice you?" He put a hand over his mouth and tried to keeps his lips shut once Ryoma gave him a glare. The men installing the TV glanced over to the teens wondering what was going on before shrugging and getting back to work. After all, they where getting paid good money to do a simple job.

It was round about lunch and all the tennis regulars except Ryoma, since he was still at home, were sitting on the roof. They where talking about random things ranging from tennis to food back to tennis and so on, when Tezuka's phone went off. He answer without a second thought or looking at the caller ID. "Yes..."

"Hi Kunimitsu..." Tezuka tried not to look surprise.

"Sei, what's happened to Ryoma?" Sei was looking at the phone in his hand, wondering if Tezuka could see what was going on. Tezuka had realized the unasked question and replied. "It's the only reason I could think you would call."

Fuji, meanwhile was thinking why Sei would call the captain and not him. Going over he snatched the phone from Mitsu and walked over to the door. Tezuka knew not to try anything. He decided it was probably best to let Syu be Syu and talk to Sei. "So Sei what happened? Is he hurt?"

"Syu? Oh no Ryo-Chan's fine. It's just we now have a small problem. You know nothing to serious... I think." Syusuke knew Sei too well to know that small could range from an explosion to having a paper cut.

"What kind of small problem are we talking about?" Fuji's eyes opened slightly. The other's hearing into the conversation had all turned to see what was happening.

"Well, Keigo brought remover men to take all his thing to his bedroom and paid them extra to install everything and clean up the mess, then they put a plasma screen TV in the lounge and they where just about to leave when they told Kei to look after his little sister, Ryo-Chan sat there frozen but when the men left Kei made fun of Ryo for having girly features, he then snapped and pulled the TV off the wall to show how strong and un-girly he was, then he threw it out the sliding door into the garden, but the door wasn't open and now there is glass everywhere and a draft coming into the house." Sei said finally taking a breath. "Did you get all of that?" Syusuke now had his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. "We can't get the door fix either until tomorrow."

With a nod from Fuji and not caring that Sei couldn't see it he walked back over to Tezuka and gave him his phone. The captain took it and looked at the tensai for an explanation. He got one eventually but it's not what he expected. "Ryo-Chan broke a plasma screen TV." All of the regulars sat the stunned at the answer.

"Nya... How Fujiko?" Snapping back to reality he looked at Tezuka for a second.

"Oh, we are having new glass put into the sliding door and I didn't hang up." Mitsu realizing what Fuji just said quickly put his ear to the phone. While the others where wondering why they where talking about it, as if they themselves where living there.

"Hello," Tezuka quickly asked.

"Oh, you're back. I'm guessing Syu told you? Haha, funny in a way really." He heard Sei clear his throat across the line. "So what time do you need Ryo-Chan in? I can walk with him if you want?" With a sigh from Kunimitsu he replied with a sure and a 2.30. With goodbyes they both hung up.

Meanwhile there was a guy on the bus, who was meant to be making his way to Rikkaidai, but was fast asleep, so that he had missed his stopped and was now heading out of the town towards the next one over.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 33**

"Ryo-Chan." Sei called up the stairs as he put his shoes on. "Are you ready yet?" It was finally time to go to the school. Ryoma after calming down from his fit had gone upstairs to sulk. But the only thing that was wrong, was that it was a little too quiet for the boy. That is if he was awake and not sleeping somewhere.

Keigo had been forced to clean up the glass. Which he still hadn't, claiming that the butler was going to be here sometime this afternoon and he'll just tell him to do it.

The boy walked down the stairs slowly and was looking behind him after every step. Sei could tell the boy had done something, but was not going to say anything at the moment, knowing it was probably Keigo who was the target.

Keigo had now excepted the fact the Sei will call him by his first name. After all, he couldn't really complain when it was either that or he would follow Ryoma's example and call him Monkey King.

They had walked out the house with the cat checking his appearance was well hidden and started walking. "So, Ryo-Chan. What did you do to Keigo?" The boy looked at him and gave him the cheekiest smirk he had ever seen. Yukimura could only think how sorry he felt for the self proclaimed King at this point it time.

Keigo felt the peace wash over the house when the brat and Sei had both left. The boy seemed to have to much energy in his opinion. Keigo had manage to get the day off school and he was going to use it wisely. So decided to play some games on his new console. Walking up the stairs he could suddenly feel that something wasn't right. Slowly making his way to look into his room he felt his jaw hit the floor. "That Brat." Was all he could say. He knew earlier the boy was being too quiet for his own good. His private collection of photo's where scattered across the floor and his bed. Most in his mind, had to be kept top secret. It was the one of his pillow that made him curse.

That picture was a once in a life time snap shot. It was a time him and Mitsu had been together and had just had their fun. Keigo woke up early and took it. In his opinion it was mouth watering good. Tezuka was stretched out on the bed and only had a thin blanket covering his lower regions and one of his legs. While the other leg had hooked itself round slightly so it was out. This wasn't the only fact. He had no glasses on and 'I just had sex' hair. Where it stuck up at all sides and you could tell hands had been in it to use as something to hold.

'Shit...' Was all he could think. If Ryoma was loud about Gen and him doing it, then he had no idea what this could bring.

"Ryo-Chan, please tell me what you did?" Sei was walking and slightly begging the boy to let him in on what he had done to Keigo. "I promise I won't get angry with you." Ryoma looked at the blue heads pouty face, before turning back to watch the pavement in front of him.

"Did you know Kunimitsu and The Monkey King where together?" Sei froze at that. He was now wondering how the boy knew. Sei knew from Gen since both of them share nearly every secret together.

"Yeah... But they haven't been for a while. Why? What did you see?" Sei wanted to know now. The must of been something big to give it away.

"He had pictures." Ryoma lifted a finger to him lips in thought. "And in one Kunimitsu was practically naked. But had a blanket to cover him. He was also still asleep."

Sei could feel this fingers twitching. He wanted to phone Syusuke and tell him all the juiciness. He didn't care if he was heading to Seigaku right this moment to see him. Somethings where more important. He didn't even realize he had stopped walking until Ryoma had grabbed his hand and told him that they where going to be late. Sei let out a sigh and carried on. It seems it will have to wait. But oh, him and Syu will have there fun with this.

Going round the corner they heard the commotions. Ryoma had spotted Momo and walked to his direction not really caring about anything else. Getting closer Yukimura saw Kirihara Akaya. Sei felt shocked to see one of the regulars from his school. It was when he heard what Akaya was saying when he finally decided to speak up.

"Kirihara, I thought our rule was no outside matches unless the other regulars agree." Kirihara stood there frozen. Suddenly he turned to the voice and pointed.

"Ahh! Captain why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And beside my lover goes to this school." Sei raised his eyebrows in question and amusement. "I'm going to guess you fell asleep on the bus again and ended up here, which is the last stop on the bus route. I'm also guessing that you didn't know this was Seigaku at first and only came to that conclusion when you saw Tezuka. So you challenged him and claimed you where investigating to the others here that asked you. And no I can not read minds, the look on your face say it all." He closed his eyes and smiled at Kirihara.

Kirihara could feel a chill going down his spine. The others where going to hear what he did. Not only that he was also late for practice. "Kunimitsu." They heard as a boy bounced up to the captain of Seigaku with the trickster watching from a distance. Ryoma stopped just in front of him. "Can me and Momo practice doubles now?" Tezuka looked at the boy with slight caution. He was in much too good a mood and something must of set it off but he didn't know what.

"Oi, who's the kid? Don't tell me Seigaku has gotten so desperate that their now using 12 year olds." And now the good mood the boy was in was gone. Kirihara had not come all this way to start a fight, but since he was here and was going to get punished by either Sei or Gen, then he might as well push his luck.

"What did you say?" The cat's eyes had turned into slits. "I'm not 12, I'm 16." Sei feeling the warning bells going off gave Tezuka a look. Mitsu knew straight away what he was being told, went behind Ryoma and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let go." Was all the cat said.

"Kirihara get off the tennis court and on the other side of the fence." Akaya was about to argue but when he saw the captain give him a look telling him there was no arguments, he did as was told and left. As soon as he got out he went to the side and watched.

Sei was standing around trying to find something the boy could get distracted with. Not coming with any idea's he could feel panic rise in his chest. No one could hear unless you where close enough like Sei and Mitsu. But Ryoma was letting off a slight growl.

"Ryoma, me and the headmaster decided to give you a private tutor. But that's only if he accepts." The cat froze at that. He would be able to learn. He liked that idea. Finally letting his body relax he looked at his captain with a questioning gaze. "His name's Seiichi Yukimura." Ryoma let his eyes go to the blunette in front of him. The boy seeing the others reaction knew that this must of been news to him as well. "Our principle will phone and give details to you. You also need the doctors permission." Tezuka spoke now to Sei. Sei just nodded. He seemed more shocked than the cat.

Sei deciding that he would have to deal with his team mate first walked over to him and gave a slight smile even if he was angry at what he just did. "Kirihara, I'll wait with you at the bus stop till the next one comes." He was about to leave the courts, but not before seeing Syu in the corner of his eye and turning with a smirk. Quickly going over to the tensai he whispered something in his ear. Everyone who was around watched as both of them got massive grins before they nodded to each other. All the tennis players knew that if the tensai had that look, it could only mean someone has been targeted.

Meanwhile Keigo Atobe was storming down the streets hoping to catch a certain brat before he reviles anything he shouldn't.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 34**

"So what's up with that kid anyway?" Asked Akaya while he stood there with his tennis bag on the floor next to his feet and hands behind his back.

"It's nothing you should worry about." Sei looked at the other and wondered what he was trying to get at. Sure, Ryoma could be strange but that didn't mean he should be singled out. "Why aren't you in class this afternoon then. If I remember right you had lessons started from midday." Kirihara looked out the corner of his eye to the captain.

"Ummm... I overslept." Sei let out a sigh. How could he not of guessed. If Akaya could, he would spend his whole day in bed and would only need to get up for dinner. They carried on having a small conversation when they saw Keigo Atobe storming up the streets with steam coming from his ears. He walked right up to them.

"Where's the Brat?" Sei smirked at him. God, he couldn't believe his luck. Turning to Kirihara he told him he was going to show Keigo to the courts. With that they said there goodbyes. Walking back into the school Sei knew it was now or never to bring it up.

"I'm impressed Keigo. Being able to keep your cool like that. Even when a pervert like you should have some idea of the questions that are going to come your way." As they went round the corner he saw Syu and signalled him to do something. Syu knowing exactly what to do, went up to them.

"Saa... Keigo I was wondering if I could take a look a this photo everyone's talking about. I've always wanted one of Mitsu in that pose." The Monkey Kings faced started to heat up. He was now wondering how many people this Brat had told. Unknown to him all Sei really told Fuji was that Keigo had a picture of Mitsu practically naked and the rest was being made up from the top of his head. But it seems he was doing pretty well for guessing. "I think you should talk to Tezuka and explain why you have it. After all Ryoma did explain in amazing detail." They both watched as Keigo paled. Walking faster when the two pointed to the court that Tezuka was on, he charged though the entrance and looked at the Seigaku captain with a red face.

"I did not take that photo, the Brat is lying." Keigo stated. Tezuka meanwhile stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"What photo?" The Hyotei captain froze. 'Why was he asking?' Was all that was running though his mind. Keigo looked into Mitsu's eyes to see he was completely serious. 'Is he making fun of me or something?' Looking around he saw Ryoma with Momo talking casually.

"Brat! What did you tell everyone?" He spoke out loud gaining the attention of others. Ryoma just watch as the King did his monkey act. It was quiet for a second before they all turned when they heard laughing. Sei and Syu where both trying to hold each other up as they held there stomachs. Keigo could feel the embarrassment of what he just did. Charging over to them he stood in front with bight red cheeks. "You idiots. Do you even know what any of this was about really?" Sei tried to straighten himself up.

"I guessing it was about a photo of you know who, who was only covered by very little." Sei wiggled his eyebrows. Keigo clenched his teeth together in frustration. He couldn't believe he got tricked.

"But what's the brat doing about it?" Keigo wondered out loud. "He seems to have a habit of just yelling out things."

"Ah, I sorted that out on the way here. It's a rule I came up with. What happens between any of us in the house stays in the house." Sei grinned knowing it was a good rule for the boy. He just needed to hope the cat stuck with it.

"Is that so if you and Syu get caught, Ryoma won't announce it publicly." Keigo said with a small smirk. Both the sadists looked at the King. "If you must know. Shan and my mother both like to gossip. It's quiet easy to hear when your sitting on a chair not far from them." Sei scratched the back of his head.

"You do realize that Mitsu now knows about the photo because of you... Well not the details, but he knows it something to do with a photo and Sei said between the house. So Ryo-Chan could still tell him." Keigo stood there stunned into silence as Syu announced what could really happen now.

Ryoma was now with Momo in the club room and listening to the other talk about doubles. "So it the outer line that's meant to be used, unlike in singles when you use the inner?" With a nod and grin from Momo. The trickster was happy that the boy was catching on to it so fast. He just hoped the boy would apply it to an actually match and not just here.

Meanwhile at the courts there was all this talk about having two other captains from other schools just showing up. Of course Horio was in the middle of it. "As you can see Seigaku is the best seeing as the captains from other schools themselves would come here to take a look personally. I even saw Rikkaidai's captain along with the vice playing a game against someone last week. They have nothing on our regulars. I bet with my two years tennis experience I could get some points off of them. Hell, I might even beat them."

Tezuka looking over to the small crowd started to get slightly annoyed. "Everyone, 20 laps." With hearing the groan he just added. "Make that 30." All mouths where now shut tight as one by one they started their punishment. Kunimitsu was still wondering what photo Keigo was talking about. It seemed by the looks on Sei and Syu's face that they knew, but wouldn't tell him any time soon.

Finally he decided to asked the one who would tell. Going into the club room he saw Ryoma and Momo talking about strategies. He stood at the door and listened in for a bit until he made his presences known. "Ah, Captain... Umm... We were just talking about different positions on the court."

"Momo I need to talk to Ryoma for a bit." With a nod Momo left saying that they'll finish this later. "Ryoma, I need to know what was in that photo." Straight away the boy looked somewhere else. Tezuka knew that if he boy wasn't covered he would be stroking his tail by now. It seemed he did that when nervous, sometimes jumping was included. Sitting down on the bench he waited for the boy knowing that being patient was better then forcing to get an answer.

"Are you going to read to me tonight? Promise?" With a nod from the captain the boy smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll tell you. Sei did say to keep these things in the family from now on."

"Family?"

"Sei said we're all family now." The boy nodded agreeing with himself. "You and Genichiro are the bosses. Sei's still a dog. Keigo is the monkey and Syusuke is a racoon." Tezuka tried not to asked, but it seemed the boy already caught on. "I saw a picture of one once and it kind of reminded me of a thief. That and like it was plotting something." Tezuka nodded telling the boy he understood.

"And what about the photo?"

"Oh, Monkey King had a picture of you naked in a secret place under his bed." Mitsu tried not to show his surprise. He didn't really mind. They did go out, but he wanted to know was when and how. Tezuka was normally good at keeping his guard up.

"What exactly did the picture show?"

"You asleep," 'Ahh, that's how.' "and you had this weird bed hair. You looked exhorted and was in a big bed." He knew later he was going to have to thank Sei for making that rule up, but he knew that it was probably more for the blunette's sake than anyone else's.

"Alright, thanks Ryoma. I'll send Momo back in here." He stood up and patted the boy on the head before leaving. The boy just watched the door until the trickster made his entrance again.

"What was that about?" Momo wondered out loud. The cat just shrugged his shoulders and sat down looking at the bored waiting for the other to continue.

It was the end of the day and Ryoma was walking home with Syu and Mitsu. It seemed that Sei had dragged Keigo back when he threatened that if the cat spoke of anything he would die his hair pink and find something of the cat's to break.

Entering the house they smelled food coming from the kitchen. Ryoma being as excited as ever knowing his belly was going to get full soon rushed into the kitchen. There was an elder man standing at the stove. He was between the age of mid 40's to early 50's. "Butler Tomo!" Ryoma said in excitement and hugged the mans waist. The man smiled at the way the boy called him as he tried to juggle a frying pan and keep his balance from the force of the cat crashing into him.

Ryoma had known the man from the time the Atobe's brought him over to America to help Shan, Kazu and Emon look after the boy. It seems that the boy was more work than the actual housework its self. Tomo or as Ryoma calls him Butler Tomo was of course one of the head workers at the Atobe's mansion. He knew what to do and seemed to get things on time. He disciplined the staff accordingly and gave the praise when he thought best. He even raised Keigo most of the time seeing as his parents went abroad a lot for business.

Tomo had grown attached to Ryoma. He was no chief but he took great happiness when the boy would sit down and enjoy every meal he ate. The boy also would talk to him about everything that he had got up to that day it made the man smile as the boy would tell his tales.

He had just told Ryoma to sit on a chair at the table. Ryoma did that and then went into his whole story so far of being in Japan and not leaving much detail out. From catching Syu and Sei to telling him how sad he was that Shan left.

Gen arrived around 5pm and went straight to his room after greeting everyone to unpack his final few things. Dinner started at 6 and that's when the arguments started. "Ore-Sama demands you pay for the TV you broke you Brat." Keigo said as he took another bite.

"Nuh uh, that was your fault and besides, I'm not the pervert." Ryoma crossed his arms and shook his head. Tomo had decided to join the teens at the table and could only imagine what was going to be the turn out for all of this. Syu and Sei where having the time of their lives watching as the great king lost his temper with someone.

"That has nothing to do with the TV you brat. You're just trying to change the subject." Keigo had stood up with both his hands on the table and leaned over into the boys face as he spoke.

"You're just angry because I've found that picture of Kunimitsu naked in a box under you bed. Just admit it. Your a pervert who takes pictures of people when they sleep." It was then that both Gen and Tomo started to choke on their meals. Tezuka had gone to ignoring the whole situation and eating like normal. After all he'll just find the picture later and either burn it or hide it in a better place for Keigo's sake, if it's not as bad as Ryoma had made it out to be.

"That's it." The king placed his cutlery down on the table. "I am going to get you and I will make you into a bloody cake." The cat's ear picked up a bit at that.

"Really, I like cake." Keigo lunched himself at the boy as the boy fled the room and ran upstairs. He went straight for the bathroom and locked the door as fast as he could.

Downstairs everyone had recovered and carried on eating as if the banging and screaming where perfectly normal. It didn't take long for Tomo to finish and he picked up Keigo's and Ryoma's plates and wrapped them before he stuck them in the fridge for later. "Right I'll be going. I'll be here tomorrow and I'll let myself in. Please make sure when Ryoma comes to eating his dinner that none of you let him put it in the microwave on his own. The last time ended badly as Ryoma like the reaction it got when you put metal in. Half the kitchen was destroyed. Such a pity as well. I liked that place." With his goodbyes he left for the day.

That night no one got to use the bathroom so they all shared the downstairs one. It seems Ryoma was one hundred per cent sure that Keigo was really going to bake him. So that night as everyone went to bed and the cat didn't get Kunimitsu to read to him seeing as he was still protecting himself for the evil clutches of the Monkey King. That and Mitsu didn't knock on the door to remind him. The boy had found it rather comfortable to sleep in the tub. He had gotten rid of all his clothes except his boxers and he curled himself up. But unknown to him his nightmare where making there way into his head.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 35**

(Flashback/ Dream - Ryoma POV)

Have you ever felt so alone that you don't want anyone to know. You don't even realized how much things change around you until it's too late and your actions in a place of darkness speak louder than words.

I am alone now. Sam's no longer here. Last night, I didn't think my nightmare's could get any worse. Even when I'm awake at this point in time, I'm still trapped in my never ending cycle. It eats me alive everyday. The decision I made.

Last night I couldn't bare it anymore. The screaming. The pain in his eyes and on his face. Whatever was in my little brothers body was being eaten by a chemical that was injected into his blood. It was eating at his organs and I think it had finally reached his heart. It was killing me to see it happen, day after day. Sam looked at me with those eyes as if begging me. "What do you want Sam? I will do anything for you." Sam is 5 and has learned that the world is not kind. I tried my hardest not to cry with the words that passed his lips. Speaking for me was still difficult even if it had been almost a year since my last operation, but Sam deserved to hear me. He kept me sane and so, I will give him my everything.

"Beauty, I want it to stop." He mumble. The ears on my head went down and my tail became deadly still. I smiled at him. After all, I couldn't let his lasts thoughts be of me all sad. "Can I have a kiss goodnight? Like your Master does for you. I want to be with the others now, not here. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." I pulled my little brother into my arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little brother. I will always love you." I rocked back and forth in a slow motion hoping it would calm him. I don't know how long it was but he started to go limp in my arms. I could feel the small steady breaths that felt like torture for him every time he took one.

It's now or never I thought to myself. With that I grasped my brothers head in both my hand and in one quick motion I twisted his neck. Checking his breath again I sighed in relief. There was none. I held his body close to mine and started to hum. Something my master would do to comfort me if I got too upset. I started to sob now. I couldn't keep the tune going. I thought I was being so brave, in doing this.

He went to sleep and never woke up to see the next day. He died of a broken neck. I just hope in the few seconds he had left, I was able to fix his broken heart. The one that had been shattered the day he got taken away and brought here. He no longer has to be alone with just me, a monster. May he find peace where ever he is.

I Beauty, age 9 have just lost my little brother. He was the second person to die by my hand.

(End Flashback/ Dream - Normal POV)

He shot up and was breathing heavily. Quickly looking around to see himself in the bathtub. Ryoma ran a hand though his hair. "Just a dream, just a dream." He kept muttering to himself. Slowly standing up and trying to get his breathing under control. Walking to the door and about to turn the lock when he froze. "Shan's not here anymore." He mumbled to himself. Walking backwards he felt himself hit the wall. "I'm alone." The boy slid down into the fetal position. Rocking back and forth humming a tune.

He was crying now. No one was coming. No one could hear his pain. He wanted someone to hug him and tell him it's alright. He did think of going to Mitsu, Sei or Syu, but he remembered that they where asleep. "I'm bad, I'm bad. Sam... It's all my fault you never woke up. Beauty will be a good boy from now on. A good boy that deserves Masters praise." Though that humming, mumbling and rocking along with the pained sobs. He got no sleep.

It was about four in the morning and the boy not knowing it was, was staring to feel caged in. He knew he must of been there for hours. He knew he must get out, but he was scared he was going to hurt the ones that where sleeping. He was scratching at his arms not even caring how deep the cuts were. You could tell it hurt, but to the boy, it was his own way of punishing himself.

It was going on to five and Tomo had just got out of his car and made his way to the door. He needed to start breakfast and getting a few things sorted out. Walking in he looked around wondering where the cat was. When he was in America it became a habit for him to check where the boy was when the butler first woke up in the morning.

So he started his search. He took a quick look into the bedrooms but only saw the other 5 all sound asleep still. This was what made him have a funny feeling in his gut. He knew the boy would most likely sleep with someone either on their bed or as close as he could get to it. It was then he heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

He put his ear against the door and heard sobbing from coming inside. Not wasting anytime he grabbed the door only to find it locked. Trying not to curse he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the draw. Getting back to the door he broke the lock and entered.

Inside it shocked him. The boy was in the corner curled up and was now banging his head on the wall. Tomo could hear the boy humming and rocking slightly. His arms where a mess. It seems the boy didn't even notice himself that he had been scratching at them the entire time. The blood from the cuts had started to drip down his arm onto the floor.

Tomo walked and crouched down in front of the boy. "Ryoma." He was about to place his hand on the boys head, but it got slapped away.

"Don't touch me." He said. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be loved. After all I have done. I don't want anyone to get hurt by me. So just leave." The golden eyes looked and glared. Tomo wondered how long the boy had been here. Normally when he's upset someone is around. This time however he was in the bathroom on his own. No one was there to tell him that it was okay and give him attention.

"Your feeling lonely right." Tomo placed himself next to the boy on the floor. "No one was here when you woke up and no one heard your cries." Ryoma knew he was right. Everyone was asleep. No one knew he was suffering on his own.

"It's still there." Tomo didn't understand what the boy meant. He had seen a couple of the boy's episodes before and either Shan or him where there but, something was at this point eating him up.

"What is?"

"That darkness I felt. When I know no one is coming. Where I know they don't even know I exist. It hurts really bad." Ryoma started to scratch his arms again.

"Stop Ryoma." Tomo placed a hand on the boy's. "Look you're just making it worse." Ryoma looked down and finally noticed what he was doing. "Come here." He opened up his arms. "I'll take you downstairs and I'll give you a ponta or maybe even a warm glass of milk. You can talk to me about whatever you want while I sort your arms out. How does that sound?" The cat gave a nod. Getting up, after he decided he would rather walk, then be carried.

In the lounge the boy was now sitting on the sofa looking at the bored up door. It was meant to be fix today and Keigo was the one who was going to wait and instruct the people on what to do. The boy let out a sigh and looked at his now bandaged arms. They had after 10 minutes stopped bleeding and that was when Tomo decided to actually clean them up.

Just like Tomo had said they talked for a little bit about the tournament that was meant to happen today. The butler went upstairs saying he was only going to be a few minutes since he was going to clean the blood of the floor. Ryoma didn't tell Tomo, but he had started to feel a little dizzy. 'Maybe hitting my head on the wall wasn't such a good idea.' He thought as he grabbed his head in his hands.

"Ryoma..." Hearing the voice he went on high alert as he twisted round and looked over the edge of the sofa. There stood Genichiro in a t-shirt, jogging bottoms and a cap in one of his hands.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 36**

Gen had just woken up. He laid in the bed for a few minutes and waited until he woke up properly. It was then he heard something from the bathroom. Which was only a wall which separated there from the bedroom. Gen was normally a very heavy sleeper unless someone came up and woke him. Alarm clock kind of worked, but they put him in a bad mood.

"Come here." He heard. He could only assume it was Tomo since it sounded like an elder mans voice. "I'll take you downstairs and I'll give you a ponta or maybe even a warm glass of milk. You can talk to me about whatever you want while I sort your arms out. How does that sound?" Gen hearing that could only wonder who he was talking to and what about that person's arms. He stay for another few minutes and came to the conclusion it was most likely Ryoma.

Finally he got up and grabbed a change of clothes to go have a quick shower. Entering the bathroom, did he realize what was so important. On the floor was a small pool of blood. Ignoring it in favour of a shower he made quick work of washing and getting changed. Leaving he was about to go down the stairs and out the door for a morning run when he saw Tomo.

"Ah, Gen, you're going out somewhere?" Giving a nod and a reply of just a jog. "Is it alright if you take Ryoma with you? I think he's getting slightly claustrophobic of the house and that's not good considering this is meant to be his place of peace for him." Gen once again nodded. "Oh and please don't mention anything about his back or arms. He's not exactly in the best mood after last nights incident." Turning back around he mutter a 'Sure thing' and made his way to the lounge to see Ryoma holding his head in pain.

"Ryoma..." He couldn't believe when he saw a small glimpse of the boy's back. It looked painful. He could of never imagined what it would off been like to have someone do that to you. When the boy turned round he saw the scar running down his chest and his arms bandaged. "Do you want to go out for a walk?" The boy nodded before running upstairs to his chest in Gen and Mitsu's room and grabbing clothes and quickly putting them on. Making his way back down the steps he saw Gen waiting for him patiently at the front door. Gen put his cap on his head and walked out with Ryoma not following far behind.

They walked down the street quietly. There was no one around and Ryoma could feel himself calm down. Ryoma ran in head slightly to get to the end of the road so he could decide what way they went next. "This way." He pointed to the left as Gen caught up. Ten minutes later they where at a park. It was empty and the boy stretched.

"Ryoma, what time is your tournament?" The cat looked at Gen thinking for a second. Giving a shrug of his shoulder he continued.

"Hey, can we run?" Ryoma called after he inspected a tree. With a nod and Gen setting the pace they followed the path.

Kaidoh Karou was on his morning run. He was meant to meet up with Inui at the park so they could do some light training together before the tournament. Inui was leaning next to a tree with his notebook in hand. He had seem something interesting and was going to follow it, but first he needed to get Kaidoh to agree to help. His normal partner in crime was on this particular persons side, so he couldn't ask him for help. In his mind it was a shame seeing as he was good at getting photo evidence.

Kaidoh had spotted his Senpai and was making his way over about to call out when without looking Inui raised his hand telling the other to be quiet. "Hiss, Inui Senpai, what's going on?" Without answering back vocally he just pointed at the scene that was going on across the park. There they saw Ryoma running along side Rikkaidai's Vice captain, Genichiro Sanada. Kaidoh was trying not to let his surprise show on his face.

"I had a suspicion that Ryoma was living with more than the captain of Rikkaidai. Since that phone call from Seiichi Yukimura to Tezuka. It would of been normal if it was to Fuji seeing as nearly most of the tennis players in our school know their dating. So it would be normal for him to spend most of his time with Yukimura. Then there was something about a photo and Keigo Atobe showing up. So I guess that he was involved and now him."

"Senpai, I don't get what you're getting at?"

"I think that they are all living together, but I need more evidence. So I need you to take photos and well follow them to where they live." Kaidoh could see the grin slowly going onto Inui's face. "Also, Ryoma Echizen is a mystery I wish to solve. I did some checking online and came across an article say he died at the age of two, but here he is. What makes the article more true than anything is that his own mother tried and couldn't save him from the fire. I want to know who the boy really is." They kept their distance and watched the two run round the park. It had been about an hour when the two left.

Ryoma could hear the talking in the background, but was too occupied with his thoughts to take any notice. The nightmare he had, had really gotten to him. He felt completely off balance by it and insecure. When Gen had told him they where leaving now, he shook off all the bad thoughts and made sure to keep near the other. He could no longer hear the voices and decided it was just his imagination.

Walking back Ryoma could feel something wasn't right. Getting a frown on his face he stopped. Gen realizing the boy was no longer following looked back. "Ryoma?"

"Something..." He mumbled. He was just looking at his feet now as if they would show the answer. Suddenly the realization hit him. "Kunimitsu broke a promise." He just spoke out randomly. Looking to see Gen with a questioning look he ran and caught up with the other grabbing his hand without realizing.

Inui and Kaidoh where hiding behind a wall holding their breaths when the cat had stopped in his tracks. They thought they had been caught. But both let out a breath of relief when the boy mention Tezuka and not them. They carried on walking though people's gardens so they could stay close to their target and listen in.

"What promise did he break?" Gen was getting curious. He didn't know much about the boy, but the cat was determined to keep promises.

"He said last night that he would read to me." Gen looked at Ryoma posture. It was slightly slumped down showing his disappointment. "He said that if I told him what was in the photo I found in the Monkey King's room he would read to me last night. Big fat liar." Ryoma grumbled the last bit. Gen found it hard not to pat the boy on the head. He acted like a five year old who didn't get his own way and was now sulking.

"Why not just read a book on your own?"

"Can't read Japanese. The Chihuahua was meant to read to me and help me learn." They both turned when they heard a rustle in the bushes. They thought it was nothing and carried on walking.

In the said bushes. Kaidoh was trying to hide the smile that had appeared on his lips and sent a apologetic look Inui's way. Inui had just hit a gold mine of information in his opinion. He had found out that Ryoma held Tezuka in a high position, but that had been broken and he had been demoted. Also the boy couldn't read Japanese, but spoke it like it was his first language. Oh, he couldn't wait to see if his information was correct and six people where really living in the house and not just Ryoma and Sei. He had also found that the boy craved touch from another person. Whether he does it with out realizing or not. With that he told Kaidoh that they will go train for an hour now and with that they went back to the park doing a light jog on the way as a warm up.

It was now about 7.30. Ryoma and Gen finally made it to the house not suspecting anything of their stalkers. It was then Gen remembered he didn't bring his key. Knocking on the door they waited for someone to answer.

Mitsu was the first to get up from the table as all the other except for Keigo who was having a lie in where sitting down eating. Opening the door he was met with Gen and a not very happy Ryoma.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 37**

"Lair, Lair, pants on fire!" Ryoma yelled as he stormed passed Kunimitsu and into the kitchen. Gen walked though and saw the shocked looked on the normally calm person's face. Putting a hand on his shoulder he nodded to the kitchen and then spoke.

"He's upset because you didn't read to him." Tezuka only moved his head up and down to show he understood. This was the first time the boy was angry at him. Yeah, sure he had kick him in the balls, but that was more a defensive reaction, not one out of rage. Problem was right now, Mitsu thought the childish way the boy pointed it out that he broke his promise was quiet sweet. He was now struggling to keep a small smile from appearing on his lips.

In the kitchen, Tomo had reheated Ryoma's dinner from last night and made him some more food knowing the boy was normally more hungry in the mornings. The boy was sitting down shoving food in his mouth when Tezuka entered and looked at the boy wondering how to talk about not keeping the promise. "Ryo..." He didn't get to finish as the boy swallowed the food in his mouth and started buzzing.

"Buzz..." Ryoma then looked around. "I hear a fly." Syu and Sei bit there lips to stop themselves from laughing. They had seen Ryoma do this to Keigo on several occasions, but seeing this was directed at Kunimitsu it was that much more amusing.

Tezuka could feel himself slowly getting angry. He could feel the headache and tick mark appearing on his forehead. He was standing behind the boys chair now about to speak again when the boy carried on buzzing after taking a small breath. Finally having enough he slammed his hands down on the table so the boy was trapped between them. The boy's head snapped up and glared at the brown eyes that stared down at him. "What do you want, you Chihuahua?" He said with teeth clenched. Tezuka made sure not to make a comment at being called a small breed of dog.

"I'm sorry." The captain's eyes soften slightly as he said it. The boy could feel tears collecting in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Instead his face went red and he quickly looked down at the floor with the back of his hand covering his mouth to try and stop the sobs from escaping. He wouldn't tell them, but it just made him happy that the other apologize to him. He liked Kunimitsu since he was a lot like Kazu in someway. So it was hard for Ryoma to stay angry at him.

Sei and Syu where both smiling softly at the boy. Sei knew that since he told the boy their family, they all became important to the kid in some way. Gen had excused himself and went to get changed for practice with his regular's for today. He wouldn't tell them, but he found the scene very touching. He let a smile slip as he walked up the stairs.

Tezuka was still looking down waiting for Ryoma to do or say something. The boy was still hiding his face. He grabbed his hood and pulled it up. Quickly ducking under the table and out the end he made his way into the lounge. "Heh. Now he decides to go shy." Commented Tomo as he finished off cleaning the dishes.

Ryoma had sought refuge in his corner. His head still down and he was rubbing his eyes. He hated it when this happened. He could sometime get upset over the most silliest things. He grabbed his arms and wrapped them round his legs. Whimpering slightly when he forgot he had hurt himself.

"Ryo-Chan what's wrong?" Fuji had just walked in to see if he was alright. He saw the boy protecting his arms. He crouched down and brought one of his hand forward and waited. "Please let me check Ryo. I don't want you getting hurt." The boy lifted his arms up so Syu could take his jumper off. The boy hadn't put anything on underneath. He was after all kind of in a rush to get out the house. Syu saw the single scar running down the middle of his chest and scars on his back that where much harder to see since he couldn't get a good look at it as he was facing his front, but he knew Ryoma's back was littered in them.

Unlike Sei, Syu knew to keep his thoughts quiet and not speak them out loud. It didn't mean he wasn't curious, he was, but right now he was more concerned about the boys arms which seemed to of been bleeding since the bandages had gone red in some places. Slowly he unwrapped them to see the long marks going down his arms. "Did you do this to yourself? You know if Mitsu sees this he won't let you play today."

"Then, keep it a secret." Ryoma said as if out pointing the obvious.

"Keep what a secret?" They turned to see both Tezuka and Yukimura making their way into the room.

"Ummm..." Ryoma made a dive to put his jumper back on, but Fuji pulled it out of the way. "Give it back." His ears flattened on his head. Tezuka the saw the boys arms. Walking over he stood over the boy. He had a glare on his face which was showing how annoyed he was. "Oh, um... I slipped." Ryoma knowing that was the worse lie he could ever come up with looked anywhere, but the captains eyes.

"Ryoma... If you don't tell me, you won't play." Snapping his head up he looked with a worried expression.

"But I want to play doubles with Momo." He looked with his eyes widening and bottom lip trembling.

"Ryoma Echizen. You are all family. Families all share their secrets with each other. You have had practically no sleep and your an emotional wreak because of it." Looking to see Tomo he was about to jump up and run to him when he registered what he said. About to protest he was cut off. "If you don't, I will." He quickly ran out the room and upstairs. It was suddenly unnaturally quiet.

"I have a feeling Ryo-Chan going to do something." Syu commented. 5 Minutes later Ryoma came back down the stairs. With a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"I will play." He held up the back of a photo to the others. "Otherwise I'll show this to everyone." Tezuka stood there with folded arms and one eyebrow slightly raised to show he was not amused.

"Ryo-Chan, can you show me the picture? I want to know what it is." Syu said approaching the boy. He had a small idea, but needed to see the evidence himself. Getting a nod from the cat, Syu wasted no time in standing next to him.

Eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Wow!" Syu now knew why Keigo was embarrassed about this photo going public. Hell, he could feel his lower half heat up by just a photo alone. Sei getting a suspicious feeling that something wasn't right, checked as well standing on the boys other side. In seconds his face heated up and he went to the sofa to sit down and leaned slightly forward hoping no one would notice. Syu had taken to using Ryoma as a cover and stood behind him with his arms wrapped around the boys neck. He would of done what Sei did, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the photo. "Ryo-Chan, I now know why you called him a pervert." The frown on Mitsu's face just got more intense. He was being left out and he wanted to know what the boy had to use against him. It was the realization dawned on him at Ryoma's next comment, but it wasn't directed towards him.

"Syusuke, something is poking me in the back. Your the only one behind me and it can't be your hands." Ryoma had a guess what it could of been and was curious. "How long can they grow?" Fuji face was so red he swore he didn't know that so much blood could be in two places at once. Sei and Tomo both where looking at the boy with shock. Tezuka came closer to the boy about to snatch the photo. The cats reflexes kicked in and he ducked under and towards the door. Leaving Fuji to stubble forward into Mitsu.

"Ryoma, I need to burn it." Kunimitsu gave his response and he made sure Syu was steady on his feet before he started walking towards the boy again.

"No, I want to play doubles." Tezuka knew this wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon.

"Fine, you can play a game." He stretched his hand out thinking the boy would give it to him now. The boy nodded, but placed the picture in his trouser pocket.

"You get it after the match. I don't want you to break promises again." With that the boy ran back up the stairs to go get changed into his regulars uniform.

Tezuka gave the two lovers a quick look only to roll his eyes and shanking his head, leaving to go make some coffee. They where both left in the lounge red faced and trying cool down the heat they had gathered in certain areas. Tomo had excused himself with the excuse of going to do the laundry. The two looked at each other.

"You know. I think we should call evens on this." Sei said as he looked at Syu with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Syu sat down besides him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Syu suddenly feeling playful looked at Sei.

"So how long can they grow?" He grinned and Sei return it. They both knew Ryoma could be so innocent. "You know, I think I start to love Ryo-Chan more and more." Sei looked at Syu and all playfulness was gone. He was being completely serious.

"You really love him?" Sei asked. He couldn't help but suddenly feel helpless. It was almost like he was admitting that he would happily leave him for the boy.

"Sei, it's like the feeling's you have for Gen." Sei froze. He thought he had hidden it so well. Sei didn't like it when Syu got too serious so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't you think it would be funny if all six of us in the house ended up together in one big relationship." He done a forced laugh and Syu could only give him a small smile. Syu wished life could only be that easy. In his opinion, it was strange though how everyone in the house, had a former relationship with someone else in someway. From childhood friends to lovers. The only one who missed out was Ryoma.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 38**

They where now at the park where the tennis tournament for the different schools where being held. It was busy and packed with people. Tezuka was signing the team in and Ryoma had thought it best to stay with Fuji. He had hidden the photo in his secret box. He told the captain that he'll keep it safe and that he didn't bring it with him much to the others relief.

The boy was wearing his baggy trousers along with his Seigaku regular's shirt with hood. He had also put on his black hoodie on, hoping he wouldn't have to take it off. He didn't really want others asking what happened to his arms. He thought it was just lucky that he distracted the others in the house earlier by blackmail. He hoped he did it right. The blackmail anyway. He had seen Fuji do it on many occasions and tried to take a leaf out of his book. He was actually happy that it worked out so well.

He was brought out of his thinking when their captain was walking towards them again. He still seemed slightly annoyed at the fact Ryoma was still playing, but he couldn't risk having that photo made public if it made both Sei and Syu react that way. "Right," he announce bring all the regulars and the five freshmen who came to watch attention to him. "Ryoma, you and Momo are playing the first doubles match. Then well have Oishi and Eiji. Kaidoh is singles 3, Kawamura singles 2 and Fuji singles 1. Don't let your guard down." With a nod from everyone Ryoma went to Momo to asked what they where going to do.

"Alright, well do it like we talked about. Ah-Uh. Okay, you're Uh. Any questions?" Momo grinned down at the boy. He was concerned. Unlike yesterday the boy seemed less enthusiastic. So he could only guess something happened to make him like this.

"I want ponta." Momo grin got even bigger. Giving him 200 yen coin and pointing towards where the vending machines where at. Ryoma left without a second thought. The two girls Tomoko and Sakuno followed hoping they would get to talk to their prince.

Ryoma picked up the can when it dropped from the machine and went to sit down at a nearby picnic bench. It didn't take long to finish it and he was about to rest his head for a couple of minutes when he heard a voice shouting. The cat banged his head on the table. He just wanted 5 minutes to himself. He wanted to go home and sleep, but he wanted to stay and play tennis since sleep was something that he didn't want to do. After all he doesn't want to wake up to another nightmare. Tomoko was about to speak up again when the cat stood and walked away.

"Hey, Ryoma-Sama! Wait up!" Yelled Tomoko and she and Sakuno tried to keep up. Ryoma had made it to the courts and Fuji could tell the child was going to lose it with someone sooner or later. He saw the two girls with the love struck looks on their faces.

Syusuke Fuji was known to get jealous easily. Especially when it comes to someone he is interested in. This made it so when he saw the girls trying to start a conversation with the boy. He wasn't sure whether to save the kid or let him take his anger out on his two followers. Deciding he wanted to speak with the boy and show the other that Ryoma was not theirs, he went over with his ever present smile on his face. "Ryo-Chan." Syu said and Tomoko seemed to get annoyed at the tensai's interruption.

"Fuji-Senpai. We want to talk to Ryoma-Sama. Please can you give us a moment." Ignoring her he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Syu had discovered that depending who you are to the boy, when tired he could either be as wild as a tiger or as tamed as a house cat. That's saying that your on the boy's good side of course. Fuji looked at the boy in his arms who had his eyes slowly going closed. Ryoma made no attempted to move or give a hug back though much to the other's disappointment. He like seeing how the other reacted to different situations.

"Tired?" Syu asked in a slightly concerned voice. He knew injuring himself wasn't the only reason Tezuka didn't want him to play. When he heard Tomo say that Ryoma was an emotional wreak when he was very tired they weren't sure if he could concentrate long enough for a match.

"They won't leave me alone." Ryoma mumbled into his chest. Ryoma himself never understood why five freshmen in particular followed him round. He knew he was childish and didn't act at all like his age so why were these girls so interested. Syu getting the messaged turned to the two. Sakuno was red in the face. Probably at seeing to guys act like this and the other was fuming.

"Could you please leave me and Ryo-Chan alone for a bit." It wasn't question, it was a nicer way of saying 'leave now or suffer with the consequences.' With that Sakuno nodded and was about to leave.

"Sakuno..." Tomoko whined. "If we leave now we may not get to talk to our prince. He never has much time for us or the other freshmen." Ryoma wanted to bite back and say something along the lines of. 'What do you expect, you annoy me.' Or 'Will you just get the hint and leave.' He was thankfully saved by Sumire.

"You two leave the boy alone. I'm sure he needs to get ready for his match." The two left after hearing the terrifying voice of Sakuno's grandmother. After all, everyone knew never to make old people angry. Fuji sent a thankful smile to the elder.

"Come on Ryo. Your match is going to start soon and you still need to warm up."

On the courts they were introduced to their opponents. Ryoma only listening slightly to what the referee was saying and giving a small yawn. Him and Momo were playing first. The teams walked over to their separate sides of the courts so they could discuss before the matches began.

"Captain, I was wondering what is wrong with Ryoma?" Tezuka looked to see the boy getting his racket from his bag. All the others listened in hoping to catch what was being said about the boy.

"He just didn't get enough sleep." Nearly all the regulars gave the captain a look of confusion.

"Nya! Captain, how would you know." Eiji asked as he attached himself to Fuji's neck. It was Inui who had answer knowing that if he did he could possible get more information.

"I would say it's nearly a 80% chance that he and Echizen along with Fuji are all living in the same house."

"Saa... And where did you get this information from?" Syu wanted to know who told. It wasn't like he cared about people knowing, he just knew that Mitsu and probably Gen where both very private people.

"Hmm... We all knew Echizen was living with Yukimura. It was the phone call when he called Tezuka and not you. I wouldn't of noticed anything different. It was then you told Tezuka that there was going to be new glass placed in the sliding door did I realize you where living with them. I could also assume Keigo Atobe is there since he made quiet a show yesterday when he came to our school demanding something about a photo. Which I would like to know the details of seeing as I could get good information. Then there was Genichiro Sanada who I saw at the park with Ryoma this morning when I was meeting up with Kaidoh to go though a training schedule." He finished on that and pushed his glasses up his nose seeing the slight glimmer in them.

They where all left speechless. They could all tell that Inui could be scary when he wants to find out something, but this was plain ridicules. They hadn't even been living with each other that long and they had been already found out. "If your so sure, why only 80%?" Ryoma asked when he finally decided to take interest.

"Because they could only be living there temporarily and not permanently." With a nod from the boy he pulled Momo to the courts. It was then they saw who their opponents were.

"One set match." The referee called. "Gyokurin to serve." The two on the other side smiled.

"Heh, this could be an easy win. Especially if they where anything like Thursday." Fukawa spoke and Ryoma just narrowed his eyes at the comment. He was tired and not in the mood to be insulted by others.

So the game started and so far Ryoma and Momo had made no mistakes. They were both actually doing pretty good with the Ah-Uh strategies they came up with. It was when the scored the next point making it 30-0 to them did Gyokurin's Izumi realize the fault the other team had in playing doubles.

Meanwhile An Tachibana was watching from the other side of the fence. "Hmm... So those two did decided to make a doubles team. I wonder if they have gotten any better?" She asked herself.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 39**

The score was 2-0 to Gyokurin. They had been using the others weakness against them. It seems Momo and Ryoma both went after the ball until one call Un or Ah and by then they left half the court wide open. Ryoma had a tantrum after Momo was meant to serve and forgot Ryoma was in front of him thus using a smash serve and hitting the boy on the back of the head. Ryoma got so annoyed that he picked up the ball and threw it at Momo's face. Leaving Momo's nose bright red from where the ball made contact.

After that he glared at Momo when they lost the second game and walked over and sat on the bench. The other team had taunted them and just got the boy even more pissed. So here where both Momo and Ryoma standing on the court, but looking at each other and not their opponents. Ryoma made a 'Tch' sound as he walked towards the net. Momo had walked to the base line. They both stuck their rackets to the ground and started to walk backwards until both their rackets met in the middle.

"It seems we had the same idea Momo." Ryoma smiled, slightly happy that the other agree with this choice of action.

The match ended with Momo and Ryoma winning 6-2. The five freshmen watching cheered and some of the regulars smiled at the site of a happy Ryoma. Ryoma had lunched himself at Tezuka and wrapped his arms around the guy's waist. He was smiling and gripping the captain's shirt in excitement. Mitsu watch as golden eyes looked at him with pure joy. "See, I told you I can play." Nodding he could only agree with the boy. He didn't feel like upsetting him at this point in time by telling him that he didn't really play doubles and only half a court of singles. Patting the boy on the head he told him to go buy some ponta with the money he was about to hand to him. Syu was looking at Mitsu was a genuine smile. The captain had let his eyes soften when he saw the look he got from Syu. He loved it when the other would look at him that way. The rest of the matches flew by and Seigaku got an easy victory.

An smiled to herself as she left to go report to he brother what she learned about Seigaku and a 16 year old that act like he's 5.

Ryoma sometime though one of the matches had finally had enough and told Syu that he was going to sleep in a tree. It was when the matches ended did Inui finally remember something. "Why was Echizen wearing his jumper though the entire match. Didn't he have his regular shirt on?" Tezuka and Fuji both kept their mouths shut hoping Inui would just drop the subject. That only made them realize that the said boy wasn't there.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Momo pointed out. Everyone looked around.

"Ah, I remember Ryo-Chan said something about sleeping in a tree." They all looked at the small collection of tree that where around the park. Tezuka was the only one to respond.

"Let him sleep." All froze at that. "I wasn't going to enter him in another match today anyway." Some of them winced at that thinking it was a harsh thing to do.

So the tournament went on and they won all their matches so far. It was about 2 in the afternoon when they only had one match left for the day. They had all decided to finally look for the boy. Tezuka and Fuji wouldn't tell them that the real reason for it was so they could check to make sure the boys arms were alright. After all they thought Inui was getting too close to Ryoma's secret and they didn't want him to get any more information on the boy. You could hear Momo and Eiji calling the boys name to see if he would respond, while Oishi had now decided to worry, saying that the boy could of fallen out of a tree and could be unconscious somewhere.

This was the sight that their next opponents, the tennis players from Fudomine and An watched along with the two reporters from the 'Monthly Pro Tennis' Magazine as all the Seigaku regulars looking up trees to try find their youngest player.

Fuji finally had enough and went over and brought a ponta. "Nya... Fujiko what are you doing? We don't have time for that we need to find O'chibi." Syu gave the red-head a smirk.

"That's what I'm doing." All the others paused in their search and wanted to see how Fuji could do this with only a can. "I got this can for Ryo-Chan if he decided to show himself. It was the last one in the machine and I don't think there are any others around." Hearing a shriek from An when Ryoma decided to come out of his hiding place by dangling upside down on the tree. "See I found him." Fuji smiled as he saw the boy watching and waiting for him. "Are you coming to get it then?"

Everyone watched as the boy let his legs go off the tree and he flipped landing on all fours before pushing off on them and towards the tensai. "Mine!" He yelled, leaping up and grabbing the drink. He opened it and drank while the ones watching could only gap at the speed the cat had just ran and the fact he heard Fuji in the first place. The regulars on the other hand had gotten use to the boy's strangeness and only shrugged it off. "Can I play a match?" Ryoma asked when the ponta was finished in less then 10 seconds. Fuji could tell Tezuka was going to be saying something about a headache later and smiled down at the boy.

"Saa... You need to ask the captain." Ryoma's face scrunched up before turning it blank. The Fudomine team thought it time to make their way over to the other team. The news reporters had gone to talk to Sumire who was standing behind the now gathered Seigaku team. Ryoma just looked at the captain waiting for the answer. Mitsu was about to protest when he saw a small trail of blood making its way down the boy's hand. Forcing himself to not let out a sigh he looked Ryoma in the eyes.

"2 conditions." The boy nodded eager to play. "One, you let me sort that out." He motioned to the boy's arms. "And second, you do not use that way of blackmail ever again." No one had any idea what he was talking about, but Fuji chuckled and Ryoma smiled at the older one.

"Okay." With that Mitsu told them that both him and Ryoma will be back soon. They headed to get the first aid kit then made there way to the public bathrooms.

Ryoma sat on the edge of the sink and took off his jumper. The bandages that were on had come loose. Tezuka had once again unclipped the hoodie on his shirt and pushed it off his head. He like looking at the boys ears. He also found it easier to tell what the boy was thinking, since they move to his thoughts. "Arm." He held out his hand waiting for the boy to place one of his arms in Mitsu's hand. The boy did with caution. He was never really good when it came to trusting other with his injuries. He watched as the captain removed the wrapping and looked at the marks. They where deep. He could understand why Tomo didn't contact Doctor Oishi. Ryoma and anything that was going to be aimed at him that had to go in his skin, along with a man wearing a white doctors coat didn't really mix well.

It had been about 5 minutes and Tezuka was still on his first arm. The blood coming out of his cuts had slowed down a lot. Deciding to wrap it now he had just turned to grabbed the bandages when from the door they hear a squeal.

"Kawaii!" Tezuka saw a red bluer pass him and the next second he heard. "O'chibi-Chan is a kitty cat." Eiji had stopped before he grabbed the boy. Remembering at the last second that Ryoma didn't liked to be touch by some people and wasn't sure if that meant him. Eiji was jumping up and down excitedly on the spot.

Mitsu had recovered from his shock and was watching the scene. He didn't know if it was bad luck or something, but so far out of the house, Ryoma had been caught by Momo and now Eiji and they where both his fault because he was the one that took the boy's hood off. Rubbing his temples he could feel a headache starting. It was when Eiji spoke did he realize that the red-head had no idea. "Nya! Captain, does this mean you like to dress others in cosplay?"

Tezuka swore he could feel his right eye twitch. He couldn't believe that Eiji thought this was some sort of weird kink he himself had. He could only imagine what the red-head's true reaction was going to be when he told them that the ears were real. After all he does not want the other to get the wrong idea and to think that cosplay turned him on. It was also the fact Eiji had completely ignore the blood running down one of the boys arms in favour of the said ears.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 40**

Eiji had waited with the others. Them and Fudomine had made small conversation with each other all hoping that Tezuka would hurry and be back there already. Finally having enough he snuck away from them and went to find his O'chibi and captain. He knew they both went to the bathroom, but he didn't know why they went together.

Walking in he heard nothing. When he got round the corner to where the sinks were he saw both of them. Tezuka was standing there holding the boys arm and then he saw the ears. He just assumed they weren't real and that his captain had a thing for cat cosplay. He himself had to admit the boy looked adorable with them on top of his head.

"Kawaii!" He shouted as he shot towards the boy. Only to stop in front of him and making sure not to touch him when he remembered that he doesn't like it. He was jumping up and down in excitement. He though he had finally figured out the boys secret. With all the secret glances Fuji and Tezuka gave him. They both like Ryoma in cosplay. He suddenly wondered if there where other's like Ryoma that his captain like to dress up. "Nya! Captain, does this mean you like to dress others in cosplay?"

He saw the shock look on the captains face realizing that he had got it wrong. Taking another look at the boy in front of him he inspected the ears closely. It was when he saw no head band or anything else to hold them in place did it dawn on him. One of them even twitched slightly. He mouth was now opening and closing like a goldfish. "They're real?" His eyes wide.

The boy had sat there frozen and had only one thought going though his head. 'I'm scared... Is he going to run?'

"Eiji, You're scaring him." Eiji had no idea what to do. Sure he acted like a cat, but it was different. Tezuka had realize that he was struggling and decided to at least sort the boy's other arm out. "Ryoma, arm." Ryoma gave him the one that hasn't been sorted yet and watched him clean and wrap it. Eiji finally taking in the boy's injuries voiced his question.

"Nya, O'chibi how did that happen?" Ryoma didn't make eye contact and looked to the floor. He didn't want to answer. No one knew. Well... Tomo knew it was about a nightmare he had. Ryoma shook his head giving the silent message that he wouldn't say.

When Mitsu finish he pick up the jumper and was going to give it to the boy to put on when he felt the sleeve was soaked. The blood had gotten on the inside of it and seeped though. Since it was black it was hard to see the liquid that covered it. "Ryoma go find Fuji. I think he had your regular jacket." With a nod the boy was about to run off. "Ryoma." He turned and saw Tezuka indicate to his head. Remembering suddenly he grabbed the hood and pulled it on clipping the clips in place.

Once Ryoma left Mitsu turned his attention to the other cat like being. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Eiji spoke up. "Nya... Why does O'chibi have ears like a kitty?"

"Because he was hurt." Tezuka always struggled trying to explain things. He always found it easier when they got it the first time. But Eiji was a lot like a child and tended to need just that much more detail. Normally he would leave that job for Oishi.

"How?" Kikumaru wasn't stupid he just like to know the full story of something instead of leaving things half done.

"I can't tell you much. Just that he was an experiment that was abandoned. You know, you can't tell the others." Tezuka looked to see the red-head with tears in his eyes.

"O'chibi's secret is safe with me. I'll protected him." That's all Mitsu really need to say. It even surprised himself how the other took it. Kunimitsu could only think that Eiji got sensitive if others got hurt. Dropping the subject they both went out to find their team.

Ryoma had started to make his way back only to see Fudomine standing with his team. Off to the side slightly was Momo and he was talking to An. Ryoma didn't know what came over him, but he would not allow Momo to change best friends. He was Momo's best and no one could change it. Fudomine team where the first to spot the boy. They watched as he stormed up and wrapped his arms round Momo's waist. His cheek was pressed up against the other's ribs. "Mine." He half shouted at An. Momo could feel a drop of sweat falling down his brow. "He's my best friend, not yours." He glared at the girl. Both teams smiled at the boy. Fudomine did it mostly out of the fact Ryoma was acting like a jealous five year old and Seigaku did it because they got use to the boy acting like this.

It was when Momo finally took in the boys looks to notice the bandages. "Hey, Ryoma. Why the bandages?" The boy looked at his arms and realised Momo. Looking around to see all of them now looking in interest Ryoma getting nervous, hopped towards Fuji.

"Kunimitsu said you had my regulars jacket." Syu smiled and found it hard not to call him a rabbit. "Can I have it?" Ryoma stuck both of his arms out like he was expecting the jacket to appear out of thin air. Syu patted the boy on the head and told him to follow him to the courts where he left his bag.

"You know your freshmen regular is weird." Shinji Ibu spoke even if it wasn't directed to anyone when he said it. They got a few smiles from the others.

"You've noticed that as well." Oishi spoke. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Most of us don't understand the kid either."

"Nya! Where's my O'chibi?" Eiji yelled as he went towards the tennis player. Tears where threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Kikumaru-Senpai..." Momo tried to calm him down along with Kawamura and Oishi helping to.

"O'chibi is hurt bad." He rubbed his eyes with his arm trying to dry the tears. "He's my new little brother, nya. He needs all the love he can get because he's a..." It got cut off by Mitsu who had his hand covering the red-heads mouth. Eiji looked up to see the glare his captain was giving him. He swallowed his breath. Suddenly remembering that this was a secret. When Tezuka put his hand down Kikumaru tried a better approach. "Nya, Captain. Who knows in our team?"

"Momo and Fuji." With a nod they exchanged more pleasantries with Fudomine and then walked to the court where they saw Syusuke and a very upset Ryoma.

"NYA! Fujiko what did you do to my little brother?" Yelled Eiji the now self proclaimed older brother of Ryoma. Fuji looked at him and gave them a weak and fake smile.

"Well..."

(Syusuke and Ryoma Flashback)

Ryoma was waiting at the gate for Syu to get the boy's jacket. It was then that Fuji had finally decided to ask. "Ryo-Chan..." He looked to see the boy with his head tilted slightly to the left. "Can I have a kiss? Right here." He pointed to his cheek.

"Why?" Fuji's head snapped towards his direction when he heard the sadness the boy conveyed in his voice. "Is something going to happen? You're going to wake up tomorrow right?" He could see the boys wide golden eyes looking desperately into his. As if making sure that he wouldn't disappear. "I'll be good boy... Promise. Don't leave me alone." Ryoma had come up to Syu and was grabbing his sleeve, the boy wiped nose on it, before looking up again. "I don't want you to go." He could hear the whimper and the whine coming from his voice. Fuji swore at that point in time he had broke his own heart in two. He could just imagine that if the boy wasn't wearing his hood, his ears would be flat against his head and if his tail was showing, he would most likely be holding it and twisting his hands round it.

"Ryo..."

"NYA! Fujiko what did you do to my little brother?" That was when the others entered.

(End Flashback)

As Syusuke finished his explanation he could see Tezuka roll his eyes behind his glasses. Mitsu knew it was a simple mistake, but it was probably the fact that it was Syu that made it. Like Mitsu knew all to well that Fuji could be impatient. He knew he probably saw his chance to get something from the boy since it was only those two around. It wasn't even that bad asking for a kiss on the cheek. You never know. It was Syusuke Fuji and it could of been 10 times worse. Tezuka patted Ryoma on the head and announce to everyone that there was now had a tournament to finish.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 41**

The matches started. The first who went where Fuji and Kawamura. They lost due to an injury. Kawamura had protected Syu from a shot and had sprained his wrist. It was now the golden pair. Eiji had calmed down a lot after everything and seemed to be taking glances at Ryoma every once in a while instead. It was then it started to rain just as the score turned 3-0 in Oishi and Kikumaru's favour. Ryoma was sitting down on the bench in-between Fuji and Kaidoh.

Ryoma watch as a drop fell on his hand. He remembered something. That time. He smiled slightly. The day he found out that someone was looking. The day he found out that he was alive.

(Flashback - Ryoma POV)

2 months...I think. I never knew I could survive that long without food. I spend my days now watching the room light up from the cracks in the wall to when it darkens. I feel weak. I haven't felt this bad before. I'm thirsty... The rain that leaks in, doesn't taste that good. I don't even get much of it either. I like the rain. It's real. I can feel I when it come in from the small hole in the ceiling. Water feels different then the bars surrounding me. I like rubbing the liquid in my hands. It makes them look less dirty.

I can no longer move from this spot. I sit to the side so I can lean against my prison cell. Master, I am sure now has gone completely. I let a single tear roll from one of my eyes. I can feel it moving down my cheek. I can't even be bothered to move to wipe it away. I've given up. I will except my death with open arms, because I decided that no one is coming. I will become, but a whisper in the future. I would of lived, but no one could of heard.

I don't know how many days, but I saw it. A light... It was really bright. I thought 'this is it... Is it finally my turn to go?' I saw him walking in. A man. He had dark blue hair and brown eyes. He froze when he saw me. I don't remember what I look like. This is the first time I saw a human in over 6 months. They look funny. Their wearing these strange hats. I want to touch one. I want to know what it feels like on my skin.

I let a shaky hand reach out from between the bars. The man stood as still as possible not moving an inch. My hand came down on it. I couldn't explain it. I wasn't dreaming. It was there. It was real. My lips twitched upwards slightly. It was then he spoke. "Do you like it?" I just looked. I don't know how to reply. I think he noticed. He took his hat off his head and handed it to me. I brought it and placed it on my lap. I just sat there and look over it. It felt so different to what I'm use to. "Hey, Guys!" I heard him shout. My ears went down slightly. I'm not use to that volume of noise. "I found a child." Straight away there were more appearing. Humans all different shapes and sizes. "We need to find something to open this door." The man spoke. All the others didn't move. They just stared at me. Am I really that strange?

"Sir, is that thing even human?" Another spoke up. The one that I took the hat from gave me a smile. I felt safe. For the first time in years, I didn't feel like I needed to protect myself.

"This boy is human." He spoke. I could feel my eyes widening.

I'm Beauty. I think I'm about 15. Someone found me and for the first time, I believe that I'm not a monster.

(End Flashback - Normal POV)

Ryoma found himself waking up and lifting his head off Syusuke's shoulder. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around. He saw Kaidoh on the court now. The score was 2-3 to him. The boy still felt slightly dazed. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. He saw Eiji sitting on his other side now giving him a small smile as there eyes met.

He could hear the five freshmen with An behind him on the other side of the metal fence, along with the reporters. He saw them all sitting round a bench. He had no idea what they where talking about and he couldn't really care either. Sumire was standing with Kunimitsu and having a small discussion about Kaidoh's play style.

He looked at Syu when he heard him speak. "Saa... Did you have a nice dream Ryo-Chan? I was going to wake you up at first because of the frown you had on, but them you started to smile. So I left you." Ryoma looked at the tensai's blue eyes. Syu had opened them slightly since he wanted to get a better look at the boy's reaction and see if he would answer.

Ryoma lips twitched up slightly. "Yeah... I was found." He looked down and Fuji could just make out the tiny spark, that had just appeared in the boy's eyes. "I wonder if Shan still had that police hat?" He said to no one in general.

Inui was sitting next to Fuji on the bench and was writing in his note book what the boy was saying. Knowing that this was somewhat important. Ryoma was busy trying to figure out something. "Neh, Syusuke. Do you know where my phone is?" The boy waited and Fuji grabbed the bag which he had gotten the boy's regular jacket from. Opening a side pocket he got the phone and gave it to the cat. Happily the boy took it with a 'thanks' and opened it, looking for Shan's number. Eiji noticing, had told Ryoma to exchange numbers with him. He was about to search for the number again, but was interrupted when the final score was announced and Kaidoh was the winner. "What happened?" Ryoma's head snapped up in alarm when he heard the cheering.

"Kaidoh has just won his match. It's your turn next Ryo-Chan." Ryoma felt slightly disappointed. He really wanted to send a text to Shan and it had to be now in his opinion. Syu could see the conflicted emotions on the boy's face. "Ryo want me to send the message for you? I can write in English" The cat nodded and handed to phone to him.

"Can you tell Shan if he still has that police hat. I want to stick it in my secret box." The boy stood and did a couple of stretches before walking to the court and meeting his opponent Shinji Ibu.

They both shook hands and went to the base line on either side of the court. Ryoma had won the first point. Using his right hand and doing the twist serve. It was now Shinji's turn to sever. He had used the kick serve. Much to some of the Seigaku's students surprise. It was then Shinji noticed something. "You're hiding something." He muttered loud enough for the other to hear. Ryoma just smirked and swapped hands. "Your left handed." He confirmed.

Everyone who didn't know stood there shocked. An could only stare when she had realized. After all she had only seen him ever play with his right. The game continued the score 4-0 to Ryoma. It was when the boy noticed Shinji doing something. Not commenting he was about to return the ball, but his arm suddenly froze up. He watch as the ball went pass him. Looking down his arm unfroze. Flexing his fingers, he couldn't come up with any idea why that happened. The only thing he could think that it was his own fault. That his body wanted to rest or something.

Not caring he was meant to be in the middle of a match he sat on the ground and bent his arm a couple of times. Looking over to his team he couldn't come up with anything. In the end he spoke towards Tezuka hoping he would help. "I think I broke it." Fuji put a hand over his mouth to hide the snickering while Momo and Eiji where grinning at Ryoma like idiots. Mitsu had found that he could get more then three headaches in one day and chose to rub his temple hoping it would go.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka got the boys attention. "You're in the middle of a match. Try figure it out." He hoped the boy got the message that it wasn't his fault. That and there where people staring like he was mad. Even the two news reporters seemed frozen in there track at the boy actions.

"But Kunimitsu." Ryoma whined. "What if my arm falls off and then runs away and then jumps into the ocean. I don't want to lose it. I only have two arms. I don't think I could live without lefty or righty."

* * *

thank you to everyone for the alerts, favourites and reviews.

Love you all :)


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 42**

Tezuka stood there and was trying not to straggle the boy. He was going to have to say something embarrassing and it was what Ryoma himself wanted to hear as well. It was going to have to be in front of all these people. He looked to Fuji hoping the other would help, but he just saw that same sadist smile on his face knowing that he would rather watch the scene unfold. "Ryoma, if your arms do fall off we could always go catch them." 'Damn.' He thought. He knew he was going to have to try and rebuild what was left of his pride later.

"Together?" Have you ever had it when your headache turns into a full out mind explosion. Tezuka had just had that. He knew that he was going to need something stronger than his normal headache tablets.

"Yep, together." Tezuka had the idea of hanging himself right now. He couldn't believe he had just said that, just to get the boy to finish the tennis match.

"Okay. I'll play." Ryoma stood up and tighten his grip on the racket. "You know Kunimitsu..." He looked at the captain and smiled. "You're the best." Mitsu could feel his lips twitch upwards at that, but he forced them to stay down. Maybe... Just maybe in his opinion, losing some pride wasn't so bad if it got him on the boys good side again. The match continued with the spot move still causing Ryoma trouble.

Syu had walked and stood next to Mitsu with a too bright a smile. "Saa... It seems you'll do anything to be Ryo-Chan's favourite. You know I wanted to be first place out of us five." Tezuka sent a small glance at the tensai before looking back towards the game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do know that at least your higher then Keigo." Mitsu pointed out, making Syu chuckle slightly.

"Saa... So trying to force a smile down was not done because of what the boy said." Syu chuckled again before going to sit back down with Eiji. Mitsu shook his head slightly trying to concentrate on the boy in front of him on the courts. Ryoma seemed to be thinking of something. It was now every time his arm would freeze he would stop for a couple of seconds before trying it again.

Ryoma was getting more and more frustrated. He was about to return a serve when it happened again, but this time he let out his annoyance and threw the racket at the metal part of the net that held it up. It smashed against it and broke in two. The handle side bounce off and back at the boy. Acting on instinct he moved his head to the left slightly and dodged it. He watch as it skid across the ground. Ryoma still stood there fuming. He was still annoyed and doing that didn't make it any happier. In fact now he had just broken his favourite racket. He glared at the referee who said the boy could go get a spare. Picking up the broken one he went to his racket case.

"Ryo-Chan. Are you alright? You always have your twist serve with your right hand." Ryoma froze. 'Changing hands...' He looked at Syu and smiled. 'Swapping hands.' He thought.

"Thanks Syusuke." He ran back over to the court much happier.

"Nya, Fujiko what did you say to him?" Syu looked at Eiji for a second before shaking his head not really knowing either.

Ryoma stood on the court once more with a smirk. He now knew what to do. The rally started. It went on for a few more hits, when Ryoma felt his arm about to freeze again he threw the racket in to his other hand, much to everyone's surprise and continued. Shinji being court off by it missed the shot and lost the point.

The game ended with it being 6-3 to Ryoma. Ryoma went straight to Syu and gave him a hug. "Thanks." He rubbed his face in the other stomach.

"What for Ryo-Chan?" Fuji still had no idea what he said to the boy.

"For giving me the idea of changing hands." Fuji couldn't stand it any more and bent down, giving the boy a kiss on his noise.

"You're welcome." Ryoma looked at Syu with slightly red cheeks. "What? You embarrassed Ryo-Chan." He chuckled and wrapped his arms round the boy. He looked round to see Mitsu staring. He smirk at his direction and tightened his hold on the boy.

Kunimitsu could only sigh at the tensai. He could believe how he was acting. He wondered if Sei knew about this or if it was another of their plans. After all Mitsu knew they both liked the boy a lot more than normal. He just hoped that none of them got hurt by it. He carried on watching the two for a few more second when he saw Syu whisper something in Ryoma's ear. The boy nodded and let go of the other.

Both teams stood at either side of the court and the two captains shook hands. It was announced that both teams got though to the next round. Everyone was packing up and Ryoma stayed with Momo. He was still wondering why Sakuno and Tomoko wanted to talk to him so badly. Eiji had stayed close by to make sure the cat wouldn't wonder off.

"Echizen!" He heard as Horio and the other two as they ran up to him. "I can't believe you won. Besides what was that childish act you pulled on the courts?" Horio looked at the boy only to see him have his back turned on his and was asking Momo something instead. "Hey, Echizen I'm talking to you!" Horio yelled at him. Ryoma turned and just stared.

"I'm hungry." He spoke randomly as his stomach rumbled. "Where's Kunimitsu?"

"Ah, he went to sort something out. Not sure what though." Momo said as he finish putting the last of his tennis equipment away and putting it on his shoulder. "We need to go meet up with the other's. Kawamura said we can go to his restaurant to celebrate our victory." Ryoma nodded, gabbing Momo's arm along with Eiji's he dragged them to the other regulars. Horio stood there trying not to let his anger show. He was completely ignored. Kachiro and Katsuo slowly backed away from the raging team mate. Choosing to follow Ryoma and the other two.

All the freshmen along with the tennis regulars, the two reporters and Sumire where now out side the sushi restaurant. Tezuka and Fuji had not come back and Sumire told them that they'll join them later. Ryoma looked at the sign. "What's sushi?" Momo started to laugh.

"Really Ryoma. You've never had sushi before? Where the hell have you been all these years?" He carried on laughing completely forgetting where the cat had been. Ryoma grabbed the top of his hood and pulled it so it covered his eyes and faced the ground. He didn't know what was worse. Momo pointing out that he had missed out on so many things in life or that everyone was chuckling or smiling at him as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The only ones not to laugh were Inoue and Surmire. Even the freshmen were. Sumire was about to say something when the all heard a sob. Followed by mumbling.

"I'm sorry. I haven't tried it." His voice sound hoarse. Like he was holding even more back. "I was just asking." No one moved. They all stared. Momo went to go put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, but instead Ryoma flinched and backed away looking into Momo's eye like a scared wild animal. Sumire had gone up to Momo and started to pinch his cheek.

"Ow," Momo whined in pain. "Ryuzaki-Sensei it hurts." She realised him and he went to rubbing his cheek.

"Well, maybe you should think before you act. I'm guessing Ryoma's feeling much worse." He pause to go over the words she spoke. Looking at the boy he began to think. Horio wanting to be the centre of attention announced.

"It is weird though. He 16 and doesn't even know what sushi is, let alone heard of it." Momo looked from the over confident, 2 years of tennis experience Horio to the cat who was shaking and still scared of all there opinions of him.

"Ryoma... I'm sorry. I didn't..." He never finished as Ryoma walked past him and spoke just before going in.

"Are we going in or what?" He said in a cold voice. Walking in with the others close behind trying to figure out why the boy was giving them all the cold shoulder all of a sudden.

Tezuka and Fuji didn't know what to say. The scene they walked into felt completely normal. Except that they couldn't spot Ryoma anywhere. They had both returned home, when Mitsu got a text from Shan telling him where his police hat was. Apparently he would of called Ryoma, but since they left Japan they had been rather busy and if he phoned the boy he would end up having a very long conversation with him. So they both looked around to see the others celebrating when Syu spoke up making them all freeze in place. "Just wondering where's Ryo-Chan?" Instead of answering the tensai, they all just looked over to the table in the corner and both Syu and Mitsu knew that Ryoma was most likely hiding under it.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 43**

Syu made his way over, when he heard Horio's voice from behind. "Senpai you should just leave him. He's sulking like a child." The 16 year old crossed his arms and shook his head. "Honestly, we only laughed because he didn't know what sushi was." Fuji could feel himself slowly getting angry. Putting on his best smile, he looked at Horio.

"Saa... It seems like Inui now has new test subjects or is it going to be the laps, Tezuka?" Syu opened his eye and looked at Horio. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the tensai's stare. Mitsu sat at the counter on one of the stools. Giving off a 'Hmm' as if he was going over it in his head.

"What the hell did I do wrong? Momo was the first to start laughing at Ryoma." He said hoping to defend himself.

"Really now." He sent Momo a glare. Momo paled slightly. He had after much thinking realized what he did and he truly felt guilty about it. Even Eiji was now looking at the ground trying to hid his face despite not being targeted for the blame. Syusuke turned his attention to the table and bent down so he could look under it to see the boy.

Meanwhile Shiba was watching the scene with Sakuno and Tomoko, wondering what was really going on. Tezuka looked at Sumire who was watching Syu as well. "Why didn't you do anything?" Kunimitsu asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sumire turned to look at him for a second. She and Inoue had been talking about the tournament and results of it before the two had entered the restaurant.

"Because Ryoma doesn't like adults as much as people his own age. Even if I did try something it could of had a negative affect on him and made him worse. I did get to pinch Momo's cheeks though." Decided that answer was alright and mentally winced wondering how painful that must of been to have his cheeks pinched by the old lady. With the a police officers hat in one hand he just had to wait for Ryoma to come out from under the table.

"Ryo-Chan... Will you come out here?" Syu looked at the figure of the boy who had curled himself in the far corner. He heard a small muttering of 'no'. "Are you sulking?" Fuji thought he might as well try and find out why he was really upset. He only got another no from the boy. "What's wrong? Will you at least let me see your face?" Ryoma uncurled himself and looked at Syu. His cheeks where slightly dusted red. "You're embarrassed." Syu came to the realization. It kind of made sense. What he didn't know, everybody else did and he was still learning. Syu could only think the boy felt left out and having the mick taken out of him when he thought he asked a perfectly reasonable question, which it was to the boy. "Ryo-Chan, Mitsu has a gift for you."

"What is it?" The boy asked as he slowly started to make his way out. Syu just gave him a knowing smile and told him to go take a look. Ryoma stood up and scurried towards the captain. He stood to the side as Tezuka took a sip of water from a glass. Mitsu took a quick glance at the boy before putting the hat in his other hand and placing it over the boy hood and on his head. It was too big and you could see the hat fall forward slightly coving the boys eyes. Ryoma froze for a second and slowly lifted his hand to the object.

Pulling it off his head he inspected it. 'Police hat.' Ryoma brought it to his face and rubbed his cheek against it. He had his eyes closed and a small smile. The cat looked back up at Mitsu to see him watching the boy. Ryoma launched at him nearly making him fall off the stool and the boy's arms where round the other waist squeezing the life out of him to show how happy he really was. Mitsu saw Syu pouting slightly from the corner of his eye. He knew the other wanted to give Ryoma the hat and get the joy from the boy that came with it. "Ryoma, go thank Syu as well, he did help in finding it." Tezuka then leaned forward, when he got an idea and whispered to the boy something else. Ryoma let go and walked to Syu with the hat still being held onto tightly to make sure he wouldn't lose it.

Fuji had watched from the seat in the corner as he was talking to Eiji and Kaidoh about what had happened. He saw the boy give Mitsu a flying hug which in some way looked funny seeing as the captain was still sitting down and nearly fell off his chair because of it. He saw Mitsu say something to the boy and then Ryoma was making his way over to him. He couldn't hear what they where talking about over the noise everyone else was making.

Without saying anything he sat down on the tensai's lap. The hat was placed on the table in front so he could keep an eye on it. He lifted his two arms and hugged Syu burying his face in to the others neck. Letting go not long after he grabbed the hat again and rested his head on the others chest while he examined the hat some more.

Fuji smiled at the boy and looked towards Tezuka to see him hiding a smile while taking a sip of his drink. Putting two and two together he figured it was Tezuka that had told Ryoma to hug him.

So the minutes wore on and Syu had explained to Ryoma what Sushi was and the different types. Some of them left the restaurant throughout the time, until only the tennis regulars and Inoue where left.

Sumire Ryuzaki had taken both Tomoko and her granddaughter home while Kachiro and Katsuo had dragged Horio away when he started to pick on Ryoma again when he asked questions about random things. Shiba had run home saying something about turning the oven off, which apparently she didn't check before she went out this morning. So the Sushi shop had quietened down quite a bit and the regular where all sitting round one table talking about upcoming matches and who they would have to face.

The cat had moved off of Syu lap and sat on the floor with a can of ponta which Kawamura's father had found in the fridge for him. He had given the hat to Tezuka to put in the bag he had brought saying it was too important to lose. The conversation slowly moved from tennis to the relationship between Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma. The boy couldn't care at this point and was more interested in playing with his shoes.

"So I was just wondering why you are much softer on the boy then the rest of the team?" Inui asked. He always found it weird how Ryoma had manage to make the ever emotionless captain do things which he had never done in front of others before, like smirking and so on. Eiji answered now knowing the boy secret.

"Nya, it's because O'chibi is super cute." Most just rolled their eyes at the red-heads comment. It was a normal Eiji answer after all.

Inoue watch them all from the counter wondering the same as Inui. Ryoma seemed to of wormed his way into people's heart and the boy himself has no idea. He had watched and seen just how much he was doted on by Fuji and the small gestures Tezuka would do. 'Ryoma Echizen...' He thought. 'Who are you?' He had no idea he was staring at the boy until his eyes met golden ones. They just watched each other. Ryoma had stopped all movement and Inoue could see the boys back tense. Ryoma didn't break eye contact with the other and slowly backed up until his back touched Syu legs.

"Ryo-Chan?" The boys head snapped up and looked into blue eyes. He quickly turned his attention to the reporter again to see him still staring. Syu seeing what the boy was looking at and worrying over just smiled and patted him on the head. "Well go home soon okay." Ryoma nodded still keeping his attention on Inoue. Ryoma felt that the man knew something and it was something that he didn't want to know anything about. It was kind of like the look Inui would give Ryoma every now and then.

Inui was getting annoyed. He was not getting anywhere and it seemed all the people that knew where on the boy's side. Ryoma watched as he put his note book away and seeing a single piece of paper fall out. Forgetting everything else he crawled under the table to the bag and was about to grab the paper.

"What are you doing?" Inui questioned when he saw golden eyes looking up at him. Ryoma didn't answer and just tilt his head in confusion. 'Maybe I could get information from the main source instead.' He carried on looking at Ryoma thinking of a plan though in his head.

* * *

I actually got stuck when writing this chapter so I'm sorry if it's crap. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Love you all :)


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 44**

It was now Ryoma and Inui that were having the staring contest. Unknown to the boy it seemed that his tail had some how force it way out of the back of him trousers. He could control it, but he had just gotten so use to the extension as being a part of his body that he didn't notice he had done it. It was sticking out from under the table slightly. No one had noticed and seemed to focused on the sushi that was still left and their conversation they where having.

It was when Eiji was trying to be sneaky and get more sushi so he went for Syusuke's plate when he wasn't looking. Quickly sticking it into his mouth only to remember of the tensai's unique taste. He suddenly go up and ran to the counter to asked for a drink. Completely ignoring where he was stepping only to slip and fall when he trod on Ryoma's tail.

That's when everything got worse. Ryoma yelped in pain hitting his head on the table and digging his claws into Inui's leg who stood up because it hurt which knocked over a glass of water onto Momo lap making it look like he had wet himself. Eiji was on the floor holding his head and his feet had landed on the table which held a plate of sushi. The sushi flew and landed on Kaidoh's head who gave off a hiss. The ones who had managed to avoid being in the incident watch with surprise at how much could happen with only someone stepping on another's tail... tail?

"Tezuka..." Oishi looked wide eyed at the scene.

"Yeah," Tezuka took his eyes off the others and looked at Oishi.

"Ryoma has a tail." Everyone in the room froze when he said that. All pain forgotten all of them even the news reporter and Kawamura's father stared at the table that the cat was under. The boy couldn't care. 'Damn it' He was in pain and it was all Eiji's fault for steeling that sushi from Syu. Everyone knew never to take Syu's food, it's too dangerous.

"Yeah." Kunimitsu finally replied. He had also just some to the realization that the boy had just been found out by everyone in the room. They all turned their attention back to the table when they heard Ryoma moving underneath it. It was Eiji though, that gave the entire thing away.

"Nya!" He squealed in excitement. "O'chibi had a kitty cat tail along with his kitty cat ears." Eiji could feel the excitement building up inside him. He loved things that didn't make any sense and that had anything to do with cats. He started to shake and he suddenly burst with his arms flying outwards. "O'chibi is so cool. I want a tail and ears too, nya!"

"Wait, he has ears as well..." Inui commented. After he had finally got some of his composure back.

Under the table Ryoma was shaking for a whole different reason. He was scared and wanted to leave. He looked around for the door the see it on the other side of the room. Deciding to just chance it he leaped from under the table and ran for his life for the door. Sadly this was Ryoma and nothing really turns in his favour. He was just about to open the door and step out when he felt someone slip their arm round his waist and pull him away slamming the door shut as well making sure that he wouldn't escape.

Tezuka had seen the boy make a break for it. He saw his tail still out and acted without thinking. He rushed to the door and slammed it shut bring one arm round the boy's waist. He pulled Ryoma to his chest and turned both of them round so that they were facing the others. He could feel the boy's shaking. All Mitsu could think was that this secret didn't really last very long.

Ryoma gripped Mitsu's arm hoping he would let go, but he stood there not even bothered by the poor attempt. "Ryoma." Mitsu spoke up after having enough of the boy's squirming. "If you left everyone outside would of seen you." The boy stopped and looked up at the captain. Ryoma had got a pout on his lips. His tail, the cause of everything, had come up and gripped the wrist of the arm around his waist. Mitsu was about to speak again when the older Kawamura spoke.

"So you're the chimera that Kunikazu and Gen'emon found." Ryoma looked at the owner of the restaurant. "If you must know they are two of my best customers. Normally play shogi here when there not working. I just had a feeling when I first saw that you where the child they kept talking about. Even if they never mentioned your name here the way you act just gives it away." He smiled at the boy. He now understood why the two police officers where so protective of him. Even if he had been though torture he was innocent of living in the real world. Simple things could mean so much more to the boy than something expensive. "Want me to make you more sushi?"

Tezuka's loosened his grip as Ryoma nodded and moved to sit on a stool to watch the elder prepare the fish. With Ryoma distracted he knew he was going to have to explain to the other's now all about this. What was worse was that there was a reporter. It was lucky Inoue was the one and not someone else otherwise it could of ended badly. He was just relived that the freshmen had gone home. He couldn't guess how fast it would of spread round the school if Horio found out.

Tezuka along with Fuji's input every now and then gave them the washed down version of what happened to Ryoma. Leaving as much as they could out. Some questions they got they had to answer others they couldn't because only the cat knew and he wasn't going to part with the information anytime soon. Ryoma was chowing down on the sushi he was given and had tucked his tail back into his trousers.

It was when the others that had just figured out that they were getting no where, did Inui ask Ryoma. "Echizen, I was wondering if you could tell me why you took the name Ryoma Echizen. Seeing as that child died when he was 2?" He was curious about this question. He wanted to know why he would take the name of a child who was already dead and not of his original. Ryoma frowned and Mitsu and Syu exchanged looks. Knowing that the boy didn't take very well to being told that he shouldn't exist. Inui decided to expand on it. "You must of been one of the children who where reported missing, right?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Ryoma Echizen was my birth name." He looked at them. He didn't get why he was asking. He knew he was dead, but he thought that Shan had sorted it all out. "And I wasn't missing." Even Eiji and Momo hadn't had much information about it and where trying the get what the boy meant.

"But Ryoma..." Oishi said getting his attention. "From what Tezuka and Fuji said they only went after orphaned children and they would of been reported missing." The cat didn't like talking about it. It hurt him saying things that he doesn't remember that well and only what his master kept repeating every time he asked.

"I didn't go missing." He took in a deep breath. "My mother sold me." Silence... That's all he got for answering their question. Going to Mitsu and Syu he grabbed both of there hands. "Can we go home?" He didn't want to be here anymore. With a nod they said goodbye to everyone and thanked Kawamura for the food before leaving.

Everyone in there couldn't believe that a mother would sell her own child. "Nya, do you think O'chibi will be alright. He didn't seem very happy when he told us?" The all exchanged looks and thought over what had just happened.

Inui had abandoned his note book and just stood there thinking. He was shocked. The amount the child had been though. He at this point then decided to start a new notebook and he was going to use it to find all the past information on the boy and all the secrets he was hiding.

Ryoma had kept behind them as the 3rd years walked. "Ryoma, What did Syu whisper to you earlier?" Tezuka turned his head slightly and looked at the boy from the corner of his eye. Mitsu had asked Syu, but it seemed the tensai didn't want to part with the information. Ryoma thought for a second back to the courts after they had just won against Fudomine.

"Oh, he said I could sleep with him and Sei in the same bed tonight." Mitsu looked at Syu with a raised eyebrow. 'So that was his plan.' He thought.

They arrived home and where met with Sei with his finger over his lips telling them to be quiet. He pointed to the lounge. All three took a peek in and saw Gen sprawled out on the sofa with an arm over his eyes. Ryoma took quick notice that the sliding door had finally been fixed and the TV was replaced with a new one. Before letting his attention go back to the one asleep. "What's wrong with him?" Ryoma asked as he opened the door a bit more and walked in. Sei, Syu and Mitsu followed wondering what the boy was going to do. Ryoma unclipped his hood and pulled it off his head. Sei looked at Gen before sitting on the chair that wasn't occupied.

"He just came home and collapsed on the chair. I think the other's must of given him a hard time again. The Rikkaidai regulars can be rather lively sometimes." Ryoma stood next to the sofa and poked Gen on the cheek. He smiled when he saw the other twitch slightly. The three kept an eye on Ryoma as they carried on their talk. "So anything happen today?" They watched as the cat tried to moved Gen's arm off his face.

"Yeah, all the regulars found out Ryoma's secret along with the tennis news reporter, Inoue and one of our regulars father." Syu answered like it was an everyday occurrence. Ryoma couldn't get the other to move his arms and stomped his foot before turning to the one's awake.

"He's not moving." Ryoma pointed at one lying on the sofa. Sei and Syu smiled when they saw Gen lips move into a smile, while his arm still covered his eyes. Mitsu was just wondering what the boy was going to do next, seeing as Ryoma gets more imaginative when there something he's trying to get.

"Hey Ryo-Chan, You could always poke Gen up the nose." Sei said as a joke knowing not to take it seriously.

The boy stood there thinking and finally agreed. Getting one of his fingers he poked it up one of the holes of Gen's nose. Genichiro shot up and looked at Ryoma who's finger was still up his nose. "Are you awake now?" Ryoma asked so innocently.

"Yeah," Gen said still slightly disturbed that the child would go that far just to wake him. "You can take your finger out now." Ryoma pulled his finger back and wiped it on Gen's shirt after he inspected it to make sure he didn't take anything with him.

"Here you can have your bogies back." Syu and Sei had their mouths covered and were crying from Gen's reaction. You could hear the giggles that were escaping their lips. Mitsu seemed to of left the room after what Ryoma did. He had gone into the kitchen and leaned forward with both hands on the table. His shoulder shanking as he tried to stop himself from laughing out loud. 'Damn...' He thought. 'I love that kid.' He could feel his whole body freeze at what he just thought. 'I love him...' He said in his head again.


	46. Chapter 46

Thank guys so much for the Reviews :)

Ok in this chappie and probably from now on the characters might be a lot OOC at some points. Sorry about that. I'm just trying to develop feelings between them in some sort of way. XD

Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 45**

Mitsu felt his eyes widen slightly. Sure he knew he was fond of the boy. Who couldn't be? He knew that even Keigo like the kid despite their arguing. Keigo had told him last night that it may look serious, but in his opinion it was just a way for him and the kid to connect. It was something they where both good at. He still couldn't believe that, that was the only thing Keigo could think of to make conversation with the boy. Still... It was probably better then ignoring him completely. He couldn't really blame Kei either, Ryoma did tend to start the fight's as well. Sometimes Syu and Sei had a part to play also.

Thinking over it he had ignored all the warning signs. He's more protective of him, more patient, he would even go to the principle to help the boy in lessons and he showed affection to him in front of others. He stood straight and covered his mouth with a hand. "All this time..." He muttered. He had acted out of character in front of him. He had shown so much concern that even Oishi's mothering would be put on a lower peg and that was near to impossible.

"Mitsu what's happened?" He head went to the one standing at the door. Keigo stood there in his everyday wear and was leaning against the door with his eyebrow raised slightly. "Last time Ore-Sama saw you like this was when you found out that you liked me, Ore-Sama is going to guess you had the same discovery with Syusuke as well." Kunimitsu felt speechless. Keigo had just read him like an open book. "I'm going to bet that it's about the brat this time." Mitsu force himself to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't gape at the other. "Once people get to know you better, you're pretty easy to read." Mitsu sat down on the chair in front of him and leaned back rubbing his temple and facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"I only realized just now to be honest." He could hear the chair next to him being pulled out and he heard Keigo scoff.

"You only realize that now?" Mitsu opened his eyes and looked at Keigo not getting what he meant. "You can't be serious. You've been crushing on him since... Ore-Sama doesn't know." The king huffed and folded his arms. "All Ore-Sama know is when I saw you and him, you seemed to get a lot softer. It's the same face you had when we dated every time you looked at me." They both stopped in their movements when they heard someone walking behind them. They heard the sink turn on and they looked to see Gen splashing his face a couple of times.

"Where's Ryoma?" Mitsu asked. Gen stopped and looked at them.

"I left him with Sei and Syu." He rubbed a finger under his nose. It still felt funny after Ryoma's finger had been there. Mitsu tried not to smirk at the other. He felt slightly sorry for him. Sei only meant it as a joke and the cat didn't understand and did it anyway. "I think Sei said something about Ryoma having a bath tonight and that he would need extra towels or something." Mitsu nodded remembering what happened last time.

Ten minutes later Syu came in not looking very happy. They all looked at him and waited. "Sei's being unfair." They gave him the nod to carry on talking. "He wouldn't let he have a bath with Ryo-Chan. He shut me out and said he will sit with him instead." Keigo was about to reply with a smart ass comment when they heard the shouting from upstairs.

"Ryo-Chan out the bath, now!" Kunimitsu not wasting anytime stood and went to the bag in the hallway and grabbing the police hat before going upstairs to the bathroom. In the bathroom Sei and Ryoma where having a glaring competition. Deciding not to waste time he held the object in his hands up and spoke.

"Ryoma, don't you need to put this away." The boy pulled himself out the bath a he ran over to Mitsu and was about to grabbed the hat when the captain spoke again. "Dry off. You don't want to get it wet." Mitsu made sure to keep his eyes on the boys face knowing that if he didn't, one he would start to feel uncomfortable in a certain area and two Sei might see him do it and call him a pervert which he didn't want either. Ryoma just stared up at the older one. He let off a sigh before handing the hat to Sei and grabbing a towel from its holder. It was one of those large white one that swamped the boy when he put it over his shoulders.

Five minutes later he was in his room grabbing one of his shirts for the boy to use again. Ryoma had dropped the towel at the door and went to go get his pants on. Sei watch the two from the door still wondering how Mitsu had managed to get Ryoma out with little effort. The cat put the shirt on that Mitsu gave him and then joined him on the bed for the story they started the other day.

Sei was use to seeing Ryoma naked. It wasn't an everyday occurrence, but he knew the boy felt comfortable enough at home to do it. He couldn't care much either. Ryoma was a guy. Thus he had man parts the only difference was that he had a tail and cat ears included. No different really to any one else. Sei never really took much notice of the body. He was more on the personality, but who was he to say that the other having a good body was just a bonus.

Seiichi started to feel awkward just standing there now, he didn't really know what to do. He still had the boy's hat. He felt like walking away seeing as he wasn't needed, but he wanted to stay and join them.

Kunimitsu was about to start when he saw Sei in the door with the eyes of a lost puppy. Keeping in the sigh he wanted to let out he moved closer to the wall. "Sei, sit here." He said so there was no room for argument. Sei shuffled closer sitting on the edge still feeling out of place.

Ryoma was sitting in-between Mitsu legs and leaning his head against the other's chest. He watched as Sei sat on the side and he reacted. He grabbed Sei's arm and yanked it until he looked at him. "You're meant to come closer if your going to listen to the story." He was on the bed fully now and leaning back against the headboard like Tezuka was. Ryoma looked at them for a second still not satisfied. "Hmm..." He had turned around and was on his knees as he look them over. "Ah," Ryoma then grabbed Mitsu's right arm and put it over Sei. "Now, Seiichi put your head on Kunimitsu's shoulder." Sei stared wide eyed at the boy. For him this was awkward. He was sitting on a bed with his boyfriends last lover and was being told to get closer. Seeing Ryoma starting to get impatient he did as he was told. "That's better." The boy huffed and turned back around to sit in between Mitsu's legs again.

Sei looked to the side and placed the hat on the side table so he wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Tezuka held the book in the unoccupied hand and read, telling Ryoma when needed to turn the page for him. Half an hour went by and Sei had relax completely. Forgetting everything and just listening to the story. Now and then Mitsu had to stop to explain something when the boy asked. Sei could feel his eyes getting heavy. He found himself now going out like a light.

Mitsu carried on read despite feeling the weight on his shoulder increase. Take a quick glance to the side he saw the blunette fast asleep with his mouth opened slightly. "Ryoma, come on you better get some sleep." As he looked down and saw the golden eyed boy rub on of his eyes. "Move for a second." Ryoma stood up and waited for Mitsu to sort out Sei. He laid the other in his bed and nearer the wall pulling the cover over him. "Come here." Kunimitsu, now that he had stopped reading could also feel extortion take over. He let Ryoma crawl under the blankets and the cat hugged Sei waist. He gave the boy a good night and ran his fingers though the black-green hair before leaving the room to see what the others had been doing.

Syu, Gen and Kei were all in the lounge watching some bad comedy. "Syu." He spoke getting the tensai attention. "Ryoma and Sei are both asleep on my bed." Syu not questioning why Sei was there as well, let off a fake yawn.

"Is that the time? I better get some rest. Night." He shot off upstairs. Both Gen and Keigo looked at Mitsu.

"So... Why is Sei on your bed as well?" Keigo asked with a raise brow.

"I read to him and Ryoma." He answered as he sat on the chair in the corner. "Where's Tomo?"

"Ah, Ore-Sama told him to take the afternoon off. Since you, Syusuke and the brat had already eaten. Me, Seiichi and Gen went and got a takeaway." Giving off a nod they all felt the silence descend on the living room and the end of the small talk. All turning there attention to the TV.

Syu had gotten changed into his night wear which involved a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. He then went to where Ryoma and Sei where. Ryoma was facing the same way as Sei which was away from the wall. He slide in and wrapped his arms around the boy and burying his face into Ryoma's stomach. He would of slept with his head in the cat's hair, but Sei had already taken that and he had one of his arm slung over the boys shoulder. With that Syu felt happy and fell to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 46**

It was now Sunday and Mitsu had gone to sleep in Syu bed seeing as his was taken. He was laying there going over the different thing that came into his head. 'One, I love Ryoma. Two, I love Syu. Three, I love Keigo.' He couldn't believe he was getting a headache so early in the morning. What was worse was it was him giving it to himself than someone else for a change. Mitsu looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. He heard a car pull up outside assuming it was Tomo. 'I want a match against Ryoma.' Was his last thought as he sat up and went into his room to get a change of clothes.

He could hear the front door open as he walked into his room. Inside Gen was completely under the duvet not letting a single piece of him show. Even his head was covered. While the other three that were in his bed had the blanket round their waists except for Syu who had it over his shoulders as well since he was further down the bed, so he could hug the boys hips and buried his head in the boy's stomach.

Kunimitsu opened his wardrobe and started to looked for something to wear. He could hear shuffling and then he heard a voice. "What are you doing?" Tezuka turned to see golden eyes watching him. Ryoma had woken up when he heard the opening of the door. Noticing the scent as Mitsu's he decided not to bother, but ended up getting curious at what the other was doing. Ryoma had unconsciously started to run his hands though Syu hair finding some comfort in doing so.

"I was going to go for a walk, but we could always have a match?" He could see the boy pulling himself up slightly. Looking over at him to see if he was telling the truth.

Ryoma knowing he could escape easily, slipped down the bed and slip the shirt he had on, off so it was still there in between the two, hoping he didn't wake them up. So now only in his underwear he went over to his chest in the corner he started searching. "Hey, Kunimitsu. Are we playing in the temple's court?" Getting a nod for the older one Ryoma decided to wear white tennis short which had a hold to slip his tail though and a normal plain polo shirt. The bandages that were on the boy's arms annoyed him so he pulled them off. He couldn't care anymore, the wounds had stopped bleeding and now just needed to heal properly.

"I thought you cover up when going outside?" Mitsu watched. He knew the boy hated to be seen and so it confused him. Why would a child who want's to hide suddenly decided to go out reviling his big secret.

"Oh, the tennis court is a just for us and it's up the flight of stairs. Up there are no houses or other signs of humanity. It's pretty safe." Mitsu nodded. He hadn't actually been up there yet. He knew there was a shrine and a court, but he didn't know that the place was practically deserted.

They had gone down the stairs and saw Tomo in the kitchen. "Butler Tomo." Ryoma called as he gave the man a hug. "Me and Kunimitsu are going in the back garden to play tennis." Ryoma stopped remembering something. Quickly running up the stairs he grabbed the hat and came back down in less then a few seconds. He went to the coat cupboard and started to move thing trying to find his box.

Tomo knew what the boy was looking for. Shan had told him where he hid the box for the boy just in case he forgot. Ryoma was now sitting on the floor and opened the shoe box. He moved a few things and pulled out a photo. He then placed the hat inside and put the box back. "Ryoma, what's the box for?" Mitsu's curiosity finally got the best of him. Ryoma placed a finger on his lips.

"A secret." With a nod Ryoma gave him the photo. Mitsu finally got to take a proper look at it. He tried to fight down the blush. He couldn't believe that Keigo had taken this... On second thought he could believe it. Going into the kitchen he put one of the hobs on and set it alight. He then went out the back door and put it on the patio so it could disappear into the flames completely. Letting out a sigh knowing no one can use this as blackmail now.

Both him and Ryoma made their way to the temple. They both warmed up and started.

Inside Sei groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Looking down he saw Syu's head. He didn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep listening to a story. A blush slowly crept up to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he fell asleep on Mitsu. He looked around to see he was still in the room and could see a lump on the other bed guessing it was Gen.

Hearing a mumble of 'Ryo-Chan, you naughty kitten,' from Syu, he decided to wake the tensai up in the best possible way. Which of course was pushing him off the bed. Falling to the ground Syu shot up with surprise while shouting. "Wait, Ryo-Chan!" He was now sitting on the floor with one arm reaching forward looking like he was trying to grab something.

"Something wrong Syu?" Sei sat up on the bed with an amused expression. They both heard a moan and looked over to see Gen moving to roll over onto his side. "I think we woke Gen." Sei looked slightly alarmed. "We better go before he realizes it was us that was creating the noise." They both stood and where about to escape when they heard the grumpy voice.

"Sei... Shut up." They both saw Gen peeking out from under the covers giving them a glare.

"Hey, Sei is something wrong with him? From what I've seen he's normally more like Mitsu in the not showing emotions to others." Sei looked at Syu, smirking.

"He's not a morning person." Getting a nod they both went to their rooms and got changed.

Downstairs Keigo was sitting at the table, silently eating his breakfast when he saw both Sei and Syu enter. "What are you two up to now?" After the photo incident, he decided that when both of them are together nothing good ever happens.

"Have you seen Ryo-Chan or Mitsu?" Syu knew that Mitsu would probably end up sleeping in his bed, but it was empty this morning.

"What? Wasn't he in your room. Unless he hid. Ore-Sama wouldn't blame him either. You probably would of joined him and would make him do things in his sleep." Sei rolled his eyes and Syu smiled at Keigo.

"Saa... How did you guess? Mitsu is his weakest when asleep." Kei felt a shiver. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for the captain of Seigaku. They heard foot steps coming down the stairs and Gen appeared not long after. He just stood there still in a half asleep state. Tomo decided to tell them where the other two where.

"Oh, by the way Ryoma and Kunimitsu went to have a match at the temple grounds." They all looked at each other before standing up and rushing out the door to go see if it's true. They wanted to know the outcome.

When they got there, they were met with two out of breath players. Ryoma was on all fours panting. He had never had such a hard match in his life. Mitsu was standing there with sweat dripping down his forehead. He couldn't believe how talented Ryoma was. He had caught on that when the boy's tail is out, Ryoma has much better balance and since his ears weren't covered his hearing was better as well. The match ended 6-4 in Tezuka's favour. But god, Ryoma had the flexibility of Eiji and he could think fast on his feet.

Mitsu had never had a match so challenging. Maybe against Gen and Kei he had to go all out, but he never nearly lost like this before. If it wasn't for the zero shiki drop he thought he might of lost. Mitsu was hoping that after the match the 'love' he felt for the boy might of been just wanting to go against him on the courts. He couldn't believe how wrong he was. It just seems that he has fallen even harder. He let his eyes soften. He knew he shouldn't, but like he would care. Syu and Sei both flirted and besides he's not as extreme as them. Walking to the net, he looked at the boy seeing if he would get up.

Ryoma finally saw Mitsu's feet. He couldn't believe he lost. Sure he quit in the middle of games for reasons, but had never lost a match by playing the whole game. He force himself to stand up. Still slightly wobbly on his feet. All the cat could think about was when his next game with the captain will be.


	48. Chapter 48

Ok, so two updates today because I felt like it XD. Also the last chapter wasn't really sure on.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 47**

Mitsu watched as the boy finally got up and joined him at the net. He lifted a hand and the boy grabbed it. They shook hands and Ryoma was about to let go when Mitsu pulled him towards him. He quickly put his arms round the boys shoulders and hugged him, burying his face into the boy's hair. He could feel the ears twitch slightly as they brushed across his cheek. Mitsu really wanted to tell the boy his discovery of this feeling he had only with two other people, but he knew he was never good with words and didn't want to make the boy feel pressured in anyway by just dumping all his emotion on him. For now, he decided, he would wait. He kiss the boy's head before letting go.

Ryoma was speechless. Sure Mitsu gave him the small gesture of affection here and there, but this was unexpected. When the other realised him, he looked into his eyes. He couldn't work out what it was, but something had changed in the other. Ryoma was about to ask when they heard Sei.

"Ryo-Chan." He ran up and brought the sweaty boy into his arms. The cat still felt slightly dazed so just stood there and enjoyed being fussed over. He didn't realize the other three at the stairs just watching. Syu and Kei where shock and he saw Gen roll his eyes, he could on guess it was because of Sei's actions. "Ryo-Chan who won?" Ryoma looked into the ocean blue eyes of Sei.

"Kunimitsu." The cat looked behind him to see the captain putting his racket away. He used his tail to try and get Sei to loosen his gip on him, which surprisingly worked. The boy managed to turn round fully and watch Kunimitsu. He didn't know, but he felt something weird in the match. Like something strong over came him. Like it was meant to be important. He was about to force his way from Sei's embrace, but he was suddenly met with much lighter blue eyes.

Syu had seen the boy stare at Mitsu. He hoped it wasn't anything bad. He had in his mind declared that Ryoma was going to be his and Sei's. He stood in front of the boy and got down so they could stare into each others eyes.

"Ore-Sama wants to go and eat breakfast now. Any of you not eating, Ore-Sama will have your share." Ryoma paled at the though of someone having his share. Forgetting everything he ran after Keigo demanding that he would feed him to a yeti if he touches an ounce of his food.

Gen decided that he might as well grab the boy's racket. Placing a hand on Sei's shoulder he motioned for him to walk back inside the house with him. Thinking that both Mitsu and Syu needed some time. After all he noticed it too. Mitsu's affection for the boy along with Syu's. He knew Sei was the same, but he knew Sei tried to not get in the middle of arguments. He only likes to create them. Also if he did get involved it would probably only end more worse than it probably already is.

Mitsu and Syu just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Mitsu was the first to give and so he spoke. "Syu, why do you want Ryoma so much?" Syu being caught off, blinked a couple of times.

"Saa... He's cute. He has a personality and so completely innocent. I want to keep him safe." Syu said the last bit in all seriousness. "I loved Ryo from when I first saw him. His just him. He doesn't sugar coat it."

"What about Sei?" Mitsu couldn't help but wonder if Syu would break up with the other or not. He knew Syu still loves Sei, but he needed to know just how much he was willing to give up to get someone or how willing he was to hold on to the one he already has.

"Mitsu... Have you already forgotten the conversation we had a while back. I'm selfish. I want both. Maybe I want even more. I want to be in a relationship with more than one person." Syu looked at Mitsu. The blue eyes showing more emotions than he could convey out loud.

"Do you even think Ryoma can cope with more than one lover? He doesn't even understand how the way love works. He only knows what people have told him." Mitsu's couldn't help but wonder either. He wanted to know what it would be like to spend your life with more than one person at your side. "Syu I'll say this again. Your not the only one who wants more. Human's are selfish. We will want what we can't have. Syu if you were ever in a relationship with more than one person would it be enough?" With that Mitsu left. He knew what Syu was dealing with. He wanted the same after all, but he knew when to sperate real from fantacy. He knew that if he wanted Ryoma he would have to become completely unselfish and take his time. No matter how long it took.

In the kitchen it was quiet. Much to Mitsu surprise when he walked in. He was expecting to hear Ryoma and Keigo fighting. Instead they weren't even looking at each other. He wondered what happened this time.

Sei looked at Mitsu form the corner of his eye wondering what happened. "Where's Syu?"

"Sulking." Mitsu answered almost instantly. A plate of food was place in front of him and he began to eat. He also decided to change the subject. "Why are Ryoma and Keigo not fighting?" Sei looked at the two said people who where ignoring each other and using the food as a distraction.

"Oh, apparently we all have something to do today and since Tomo needs to leave at about 10 to go to the main house, Ryo-Chan will be here on his own." Sei answered.

"Yes Ore-Sama doesn't want to leave the brat on his own. Syusuke is going out with his family since Yuuta and him are both free. Also his father came back from working abroad. Me and Gen both have tournaments and you and Sei both need to go to the hospital. Sei decided to go there instead of letting doctor Oishi come here seeing as it puts Ryoma on edge slightly." Keigo looked and gave Ryoma a glare. "Ore-Sama just said that the brat needs someone here with him." Mitsu had to agree with the. He could even see Gen nod his head as well.

Ryoma hated it. He didn't need a babysitter. He was a big boy. He could look after himself. He was about to argue again when Mitsu cut him off. "Ryoma, you could always invite Momo and Eiji round? You can all play tennis and I'm sure there's movies you can watch all day." He really hoped the boy didn't catch on to what he was trying to do. He was also debating in his head whether to call Oishi or not. It may seem that the boy didn't need someone to watch him, but he couldn't fully trust Momo and Eiji putting weird ideas into he boy's head.

The cat liked that idea. He knew he was going to get bored at home alone anyway and with his best friend and self proclaimed brother with him things where bound to be more fun. The boy nodded and so Mitsu sent the texts along with asking Eiji to ask Oishi as well. Like he said before, he couldn't risk it.

They all heard the back door open and saw Syu walking in. Even if he was smiling all the 18 year olds could tell something was bothering him. Only thing was that Mitsu knew and none of the others did. Syu didn't say anything and sat down at the end of the table. Tomo place a plate in front of him and he just ate without a word.

They all heard a phone go off and looked at Mitsu. Him checking got a reply from Eiji telling him that both him and Oishi would go. "Ryoma, Eiji is bringing Oishi with him." The boy nodded with no complaint. It didn't take long for Momo to reply either, saying he had a date with An. Much to Mitsu's surprise. He knew Momo like the girl, but he thought it was going to take longer for him to ask her. "Momo said he had a date with An. So he can't come." You could hear the 'aw' coming from Ryoma along with something about a traitor of a best friend. Of course Syu had finally had enough. He spoke quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Of course perfect Mitsu knows what to do. After all he's so unselfish" He scoffed. At the moment he was annoyed. Tomo leaned against the kitchen counter and watch. Gen, Kei and Sei where wondering what the tensai was talking about, while Mitsu finally also had enough.

He stood up slamming his hands on the table and glared at Fuji. "Will you just stop for one second. This isn't about you." Syu not long followed in slamming his hands on the table and was about to talk back when they say something fly across the room and smash against the wall.

"Stop it! Family's don't fight." With that Ryoma ran to the lounge. Everyone just looked at the now broken plate. Syu was about to say something, but Tomo cut him off.

"Kunimitsu, Syusuke go to your rooms." He didn't shout or give anything away. He even made his voice void of any emotions. Both Seigaku students where about to reply saying that there not kids and once again Tomo beat them to it. "You're both behaving like children and I am going to treat you like one until you both calm down and sort out your differences. This isn't good for anyone especially not Ryoma. Now go." He gave both the death stare and pointed to the door. Syu and Mitsu both gave each other a glare blame the other for upsetting Ryoma before leaving to do as they where told.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 48**

Tomo went to cleaning up the mess Ryoma made and the three remaining watched in silence until once again Tomo spoke. "Keigo I need you to go sort out Ryoma." He wasn't exactly asking. It was a more do it now or end up in hell.

Kei had no idea why the butler would ask him to do it. All him and Ryoma had done so far is fight. Deciding to give it ago, he left and saw the boy in the corner of the room rocking back and forth. Muttering something about being good. "Oi, Br... Ryoma." He said softly after he thought it best not to start a fight. Golden eyes looked up. They where on the brink of having tears. Keigo sat down in front of Ryoma. He was never good at talking to people. He was better at demanding. "You alright?" He felt so awkward right now. He could see the boy tighten his arms around his legs, as if he was almost trying to comfort himself. Keigo held down the blush. He could see why the others found Ryoma adorable now. It was the vulnerability in his eyes. Keigo no longer looking at the boy stretched his arms out and spoke. "Ore-Sama will allow you to hug him."

Not a second later he felt his back hitting the floor and he rolled backwards at the force of the boy flying into his arms. He was now laying with his arms spread out. He looked down at the boy who is clinging to his shirt and rubbing his head into his chest. "Why?" Ryoma muttered. "Why do family's have to fight? I don't like it."

"You know brat. Everyone does it. Whether it's family or not. If you must know I have lost count with how much I had argued with my father." Ryoma lifted his head so he could look at Keigo.

"Really, but you and your parents looked liked you all got along really well when I came round that time. You looked like the perfect family." Keigo scoffed.

"Yeah, in front of others that what we come across, but I haven't had a proper conversation with my dad for years and I barely get to spend a couple of hours a week with my mother. There so busy that they don't even notice my existence." Keigo felt weird. He had never spoken about this to anyone. His mother, when she had time tried to find out everything about Keigo, but other than that she didn't really know much about him, same with his father. The maids and butlers at the house knew all to well. They did see it nearly everyday. "My father thought I just got in the way so he sent me to England for primary and middle school. It wasn't till I was about to enter high school that I was allowed to come back here. It seems that since I'm older I'll be able to take care of myself as well as my dad wanting me to take over the business. He said I could be straight, gay or bi, but no matter what, I'll have no choice in what my career and life ambitions will be."

He felt the grip of the boy tighten on him. "Parents suck. There never there when we need them most and when they get fed up it won't take a second for them to get ride of us either." Keigo smiled. He brought his arms up and round the boy. Giving him a hug, Keigo felt relived that someone else understood what he meant. It wasn't the fact he wanted to be the centre of attention he just wanted them to listen and understand what he really wanted in life. To not have decisions made for him.

Both of them didn't noticed Tomo in the door way smiling. He was happy. He was sure that Ryoma would understand Keigo the best and make him open up. After all the whole Ore-Sama act was put up as a defensive thing for him to cope with how lonely he felt. Tomo couldn't feel happier. The Keigo he raised in England for all those years was still there. The sweet boy who just wanted his parents to notice him.

Tomo held in a sigh. He now had to hope that Sei and Gen could sort the other two out. He had sent them up before he went to check on Ryoma and Keigo. Sei was meant to be trying to find out from Mitsu what happened and Gen had to try calm Syu down.

(With Sei and Mitsu)

Sei had ended up frozen with his hand on the door knob. He couldn't go in. He was still embarrassed about last night when he fell asleep. A thought crossed his mind. He could always go to his room and pretend he had talked to Mitsu. Deciding he was about to leave the door suddenly opened. He felt like a deer caught in headlight. He saw Mitsu look him up and down before letting him in. He let his feet shuffle against the carpet hoping that his foot would suddenly get stuck or something along those lines. Sadly nothing like that happened and he was now in the bedroom and about to sit on Gen's bed.

"Sei, what are you doing?" Mitsu could tell the other didn't want to be here. He could see by the way he stood and acted. "You know you could just leave." Mitsu had to admit it was quiet amusing to see the other act so awkward.

"No, I better stay. Tomo said he wants all of us to know what happened. He thinks that we should discuss this or something like that." Sei laid back so his top half was laying on the bed while his legs still touched the ground. "You know this is ridiculous. If this is about Ryo-Chan then don't stick him in the middle of what ever this argument is about. It not fair on him." Sei looked to see Tezuka slump slightly. "I'm guessing Syu was right somewhat and you can't admit it, but at the same time what Syu was right about sounded stupid and impossible to do, right?"

Mitsu stared at the other. He couldn't believe how right he was. Mitsu sat down besides Sei on the bed. It was quiet for a couple of seconds so the Seigaku captain could think of what to say. "Syu wants Ryoma to be in a relationship with both you and him. I don't get how that would work. I mean Ryoma is still learning. He..." Mitsu was lost. He couldn't come up with another explanation. After all he wanted more just like Syu.

"Maybe... You and Syu should turn your prides off and see where that gets you." Sei spoke out randomly. Mitsu stared down at the other wondering what he meant. "I mean both you and Syu hold a load of pride. Yours is keeping up the appearance of a emotionless person who can take anything and getting others to be the best they can. While Syu has pride over protecting what he holds close and he doesn't get when to let go. Probably why he gets jealous easily. You two both just need to meet in the middle." Tezuka was hoping his eyes weren't wide at the moment. Sei had just spouted a load of wisdom as if he was god. Mitsu finally decided to tell Sei the rest of what was bothering him.

Sei turned his head to Mitsu again when he heard a 'Hmph.' He looked to see the others eye soften. "I suppose you're right. It could never hurt to show Ryoma how to love more than one person and to show how much he is loved for as well." A 'huh' was heard from Sei he had just gotten confused slightly. Was Mitsu giving permission for trying to get Ryoma in a relationship with him and Syu. "I finally see what Syu sees." Sei didn't know whether to voice what the other was talking about out loud or not. It kind of sounded like Mitsu was talking to himself, as if he was confirming something. He was about to ask, when he saw the other bend down and connecting their lips together.

(Syu and Gen)

Gen didn't care. They were acting childish and had made Ryoma upset. He like the boy. Ryoma was Ryoma after all. He was actually surprised that there hadn't been an explosion down stairs yet because Keigo and the boy had spent more then 2 minutes with each other without a sound.

He walked in Syu's room with out knocking and saw the other laying on the bed with one of his arms over his eyes. "Go away." Gen heard from the sulking teen. Ignoring him, Gen sat on the end of the bed. He kept silent and waited for Syu to speak. Finally after quiet a long wait Syu did speak. "Do you think I'm selfish because I want to love more than one person?" Gen looked at Syu's face. The tensai had put his arms to the side of him now and was looking at the vice-captain.

"Depends." 'So this is about more than two people being in a relationship.' He thought as he looked into the sky blue eyes "Why?" Syu sat up and shrugged. Gen carried on speaking hoping to get the other to open up more. "Do you want the relationship with others purely because you want the thrill that comes with it or is it because no matter who you choose out of any of them you couldn't decided who you love more, but you could love them with your entire life. Even if you have to give up a lot for them." Syu thought over it. He smiled slightly.

"You know that sounded rather cheesy." The smile turned into a smirk when he saw one of Gen's eyes twitch at the comment.

"Honestly, it sounded better in my head." Syu chuckled. He had to admit he felt better after talking to Gen about it.

"It's weird though. I know Sei only meant it as a joke, but the relationship between six people... Do you think that's possible?" Gen saw the desperate look in his eyes. He knew he needed this answer. He pulled Syu towards him and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

"It is possible. But I think it depends on who these people are." Gen was also curious who these six people where. He knew three. They where Syu, Sei and Ryoma. He felt Fuji relax.

"I was thinking of the six of us that live here. I know some of us don't know each other that well. It's just that we all seem to get along in our own way." Gen smiled slightly. Happy that Syu couldn't see his face. He had to admit it did kind of sound nice. "Do you think Mitsu was right about not letting Ryo-Chan in a relationship. Mitsu said that the kid might not be able to handle it, that everything would have to be taken slowly." Gen looked to see the disappointed look on Syu face.

"Maybe it could work. You probably just have to be patient like Kunimitsu said. We need to let Ryoma know that he can trust us and that we wouldn't abandoned him." Syu smiled. He like that answer. He frowned slightly and took his head off the others shoulder and looked into Gen's eyes.

"We?" Syu let his eyes widen. "Do you mean that?" Gen shrugged.

"It could never hurt to try."


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 49**

Sei felt frozen. The kiss didn't even last that long. It was a simple peck. Lasted about 2 seconds. Nothing more, nothing less. It was an innocent one. As if it was testing the waters. Sei looked into the dark brown eyes. He could see it. He was willing to try and see where it got them. Sei felt like he was in a trance. He could feel the bed dip slightly as Mitsu leaned over. He was supporting himself with his right arm as he looked down.

Mitsu had positioned himself so he could look down at Sei. He could tell the other was in shock. With his left hand he caressed Sei cheek and just stared into the others eyes. "I need to apologize to Syu still." Mitsu murmured. Sitting up again as if that whole thing didn't just happen. Sei blinked a couple of time and watched in silence as the other stood. "Sei are you going to lay there or are you coming?" Mitsu watch as the others face went red as he scrabbled to get up and join him at the door. Going to Syu room they heard Gen talking.

"It is possible. But I think it depends on who these people are." Mitsu and Sei exchanged glances. Both staying on the other side of the door so they could listen in.

"I was thinking of the six of us that live here. I know some of us don't know each other that well. It's just that we all seem to get along in our own way." Mitsu felt surprise. He thought Syu was going to just keep Ryoma to him and Sei. He felt a slight pang of guilt. "Do you think Mitsu was right about not letting Ryo-Chan in a relationship. Mitsu said that the kid might not be able to handle it, that everything would have to be taken slowly." Even the captain of Seigaku had to agree with himself there.

Sei watch Mitsu and only half listened. He was surprise that Syu took what he meant as a joke to heart and really wanted something like that, but he couldn't believe the amount of faces Mitsu could make in such a short space of time. Ranging from a guilty expression to nodding and having a small smile appear on his lip. He let his mind go back to listening to the conversation when he heard Gen speak again. "Maybe it could work. You probably just have to be patient like Kunimitsu said. We need to let Ryoma know that he can trust us and that we wouldn't abandoned him."

"We? Do you mean that?" Both the two hearing in, eyes widen slightly. Syu sound happy that Gen wanted to give it a go.

"It could never hurt to try." Sei smiled. He knew it. Gen was a big softie deep down. When people first meet the vice-captain they think he's this guy that can make a little child cry in less than a couple of minutes. It was more likely that Gen would be the one trying to help the upset child. It was Gen's big weakness. Child like people and small animals. In a way Sei counted Ryoma as both, probably what make Gen like the child instantly. Sei got Mitsu's attention and told him to enter now.

The door opened, both Gen and Syu quickly looked at the intruders. Sei had grabbed Mitsu's hand and dragged him over. "Now apologize... Both of you." If everyone thought Syu smile was scary then they had never seen Sei's version of one. You could even seen Syu shudder slightly at the intensity and the secret massage conveyed though it. In other words it was a 'Make up or I'll kill you both with my bare hands' kind of thing. Both of the Seigaku students stared at each other wondering what to do. Mitsu finally gave up and brought Syu into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in his ear. Sending a shiver up Syusuke's spine. Syu brought his arms around and hugged back, burying his face into Kunimitsu's neck, showing he was sorry to. It was quiet a sweet moment until Sei decided to ruin it.

"So how are we going to work out a six person relationship?" Syu froze and pushed out of the hug to looked at Sei.

"Huh!" The was only smart answer the so called genius could come up with. Sei grinned and had the slight sparkle in his eye.

"After all some of us need to get to know each other better if this is going to work and we all need to try spend as much time as we can with Ryo-Chan seeing as he will be the hardest." The three just looked at Sei, he was doing his random thing out loud again, where he speaks and doesn't stop. "Don't get me wrong in this, but Ryo is still learning the ins and outs of love. Oh, and don't get me started on having to explain heartbreak to him. I hope we don't ever break his heart"

Sei panicked slightly at their stares thinking that they didn't agree. "Oh, please tell me that what me and Mitsu where listening into was about a relationship and not something totally different, that I have just got the wrong end of the stick of. Well, that's slightly awkward." He scratched the back of his head and backed away to the door. They all watch now in amusement as Sei carried on but was talking more to himself him. "Yeah, I'm going. Ok, Sei shut up. I should really go."

He was about to turn and leave when he felt someone pull him towards them and smash his lips against theirs. He could feel the nibbling on his bottom lip before the other realised him. He looked into Syu eyes and could see how much this meant to the other. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Syu spoke as their lips where centimetres apart again. They leaned their foreheads together and just stared at each other.

Gen and Mitsu watched and exchanged looks to each other. Both shrugging at each other since neither had any idea what to do. Gen cleared his throat hoping that the two lovers would stop for a second to just notice them in the room. Sei and Syu both glance to the side at the noise.

"Um, so how will this work exactly?" Gen wondered hoping that the two will concentrate. The four thought it over when Syu was the one that came up with the answer.

"How about we just go on as normal. I mean with Ryo-Chan we all kind of do our own thing to get his attention anyway and the rest of us can just do what we would normally do with each other except we can now kiss and do other stuff without thinking that we've cheated, so if feelings develop then you know..." Syu trailed off slightly knowing they would fill in the blanks. Mitsu then spoke.

"So if we have feelings for another, just go for it?" Getting a nod from Syu confirming that he was right. The four all agreed on the idea. Now they just had to tell Keigo. They decided it would be best to not tell the cat seeing as they didn't want the boy to feel forced in any decisions. It was then Sei suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I thought Ryo-Chan had super hearing. Does that mean he could of heard our conversation?" They all looked at each other before running down the stairs to see if the boy had.

They where about to charge into the lounge when Tomo stopped them. "Shhh. Don't wake them." He whispered. They slowly opened the door and they all swore that their hearts stopped at the sight.

Keigo was fast asleep with his arms round the boy and legs stretched out like a starfish. The boy had fallen asleep on Keigo and had his face buried into his shoulder. He also had one of his hand gripping onto Kei's shirt while the other was on the others head as if Ryoma had been running his hand though it. The cat's tail was slightly moving left to right across the floor between their legs, but the most amazing thing was that you could hear this purring noise coming from the boy.

"After seeing this, I swear it going to be impossible for this relationship not to work." Sei spoke quietly.

(Dream/ Flashback - Ryoma POV)

Today it was my fourth birthday. Master said he had a present for me. He told me how beautiful I was when I first woke up and that today he was going to bring me somewhere special. The hotel I had been living in for about a year now had felt somewhat like home.

I had at one time asked Master if mommy was going to visit on my special day. He said that mommy didn't want me. She had sold me to him. When I asked how much he looked down at me and told me that he would pay any price for someone as precious as me because he wanted me more then anything. I felt my cheeks go red. I love my Master. He promised to always love me and so I will always love him in return.

Today we where going in a car. I like cars. They move really fast. I had the window down and I could feel the wind blowing in my face.

We were driving though a place with lots of animals. I saw sheep and cows and even a horse. I tugged at Master's shirt to get his attention and pointed to the different things. He praised me when I pointed and said the right name. He would then ruffle my hair.

I don't know how long it had been, but I was getting bored. I was now sitting on my Master's lap with my head laying on his chest. I could hear his heart. It was calming. The only thing I remember is my eyes slowly closing and getting a kiss on the top of my forehead.

My name is Ryoma, but my Master calls me Beauty. I like that name. I am four today. My Master is my most precious person. He believes I will be the most beautiful thing that ever existed when I'm older. I believe him. After all my Master hasn't lied to me about anything yet.

(End Dream/ Flashback - Normal POV)


	51. Chapter 51

**Guest -** Your question on the master is going to stay unanswered. He could be dead or alive. He could be an OC, he might not be. If he is dead, how did he die? If he's still alive, was he caught? No one knows. Only Ryoma knows the truth behind it all, but his past is still blurry.

* * *

**CHAPTER 50**

Ryoma found himself waking up on the sofa. He felt someone touch his cheek and saw a tear on the others finger. He'd been crying. He looked into dark brown eyes that gazed at him with concern. "Have another nightmare?" Mitsu spoke in a soft voice. Keigo was no longer there. They had managed to separate the two and then wake the King up telling him that he had a tournament to attend and not forgetting to let him in on the making of the relationship they were going to try.

Keigo had actually agreed and seemed willing to try anything. He had turned red at one point when Syu had offhandedly stated that it was because he wanted to see what it was like to sleep with both Gen and Mitsu at the same time. Which had only really cause him to stomp his foot and say that it was a ridiculous assumption.

Kunimitsu had told the cat that, him, Sei and the boy himself, were the only one's in the house now. Ryoma was still angry at both Tezuka and Fuji for arguing and wasn't going to let them off that easily. So ignoring the Seigaku captain he went to search for the Rikkaidai one. Both of the 18 year olds were going to leave for the hospital as soon as Ryoma's 'babysitters' arrived. The cat was about halfway up the stairs when he started to feel dizzy. He clutched his head and felt the world spinning around him. The next thing he knew everything fell sideway and it went dark.

(Flashback / Ryoma POV)

I was now in a strange lab. There are lots of people in white coats. They are all staring at me. I snuggle closer into Master. These people are scary. They all seem to be looking me like they are trying to find something. I heard one speak up. I didn't understand, but I still listened.

"Sir, is this the child? Is this going to be our final one?" These men speak in riddles. I don't like things that confuse me.

"Yes, his name is Beauty. I want to give him a birthday present considering he is four today. I want it to be one that he will never forget." I looked up at Master when he mentioned present. I was so happy. Master will give me something to remember him forever and ever. All the men started to move grabbing this metal bar. One got a fire in the corner. I sighed. I was thinking it was cold. I thought it was nice that they decided to heat up the room.. It's when I saw them put one end of the piece of the thin metal rod in that I started to get curious.

Master had sat me on the counter and told me to stay still. He came back with this big needle. I think there scary those thing. I mean, who want's something like that put into your skin. I felt my foot getting lifted and I watch silently. I had to be a good boy. I wanted Master to praise me. He slowly put the needle into my ankle and slanted it downward slightly. I winced, but didn't dare speak. I don't what him to lose focus.

This liquid stuff was now slowly being pushed in. I felt him let go of my left foot and he told me to stay still and I won't feel to much. I sat there for a bit and slowly my foot started to feel funny. It was like I couldn't feel it. "Master, why does my foot feel like it's not there?" He only smiled at me before going over to get the metal rod. The end that had been in the fire was all red.

"Stay still now Beauty. This will only hurt for a bit." He then asked one of the men in white coats to hold my foot. I felt myself shake slightly. It was then I felt this massive pain going though my foot and up my body all the way to my head. I could feel him putting something on my foot. I was openly sobbing, screaming slightly and rubbing my eyes. I did as Master had said though and stopped myself from pulling my foot back.

When he was done he told the mean man that held my foot to get bandages and he'll wrap it up. He just waited and muttered something about the man taking his time. When he finally came back Master snatched the wrappings from his hands and went to work in stopping my foot from hurting so much.

My foot was now bandaged and I was still crying. I felt horrible. It was then Master kissed the top of my bad foot and whispered the magic spell to make all my pain go away. I could feel myself calm down. I had a small smile on my lips. Master then kissed my ankle, then my knee and then my nose. I felt it scrunch up slightly. I felt better now, still in pain, but not as much.

I stretched my arms up asking to be picked up. It didn't take him a second to respond and bring me into his arms. I'm safe. I'm loved and I could never ask for anything more.

I am Ryoma, but I am Beauty as well. I'm four and my Master has given me my present. I don't understand what it is since I haven't seen it yet, but what ever it is, I'm bound to like it.

(End Flashback / Normal POV)

Tezuka stood there stunned. He couldn't believe he was ignored. He was about to follow the boy who he could hear making his way upstairs when a loud bang sounded throughout the house. A few smaller ones followed and Mitsu's rushed to the door and looked to the stairs to see the boy out cold at the bottom of them. He quickly moved to Ryoma's side and checked his breathing. "Sei!" He shouted up the stairs.

It didn't take a second for Sei to appear at the top of the stairs. He had just showered and had a towel wrapped round his waist. The blunette saw the boy and rushed down the steps holding the towel in place so it wouldn't fall off. "Did he just collapse?" Sei asked as he watch Mitsu pick the boy up in his arms and take him to the lounge.

"Yeah, I think so. I only heard a bang and then him at the bottom of the steps." Tezuka placed him on the sofa and crouched down wiping the boy's hair out of his face.

"He must of had one of his flashback thingies." Sei commented and he kneeled down beside Mitsu. Mitsu kept his eyes on Sei's face as he shook his head having no idea what the other is talking about. "Oh, Shan told me once that Ryo-Chan can have flashbacks at any random time. Sometimes he will space out, other times he will faint or he could already be asleep." Mitsu felt himself calming down and looked at Sei, letting his eyes wonder down to the exposed legs.

"So Ryoma will be okay?" He murmured. Letting his eyes stay on what was hidden under the towel.

"Mitsu. One, my face is up here." He let his hand guide Mitsu's face upwards until they where looking at each other. "Second, he will be fine... Okay." He leaned in wanting to capture Tezuka's lips with his own. They were getting closer and about to seal the deal when they both froze. They look to the couch when they heard giggling. They saw Ryoma covering his face with his hands, but peeking though his fingers so he could watch. His knee had come up to his chest and you could see a small blush on the boys cheeks. "Ryo-Chan..." He was about to carry on when Ryoma stopped him.

"Wait, don't stop. It was getting interesting." The boy sat up and stared at them with wide golden eyes. "I want to know what's going to happen." He was now sitting with crossed legs and his tail wagging eagerly behind him. Sei was about to say something when Ryoma started giggling again. He was burying his face in to his hands and squealing slightly. It was what the cat blurted out next was what Mitsu loose face and Sei wanting to die on the spot. "Look, look." He pointed to Sei's towel covered lap. "Sei's all excited. I think you called it something like aroused."

Sei looked down and was just blaming his penis. Calling it a traitor over and over again in his head. Mitsu had taken to coughing in his hand to try hide his smile.

They were all brought away from Sei problem when a knock was heard on the door. Mitsu thought fast and told Sei to go sort himself out upstairs while he answered the door. He also made sure that the cat would stay on the couch just in case it wasn't Oishi or Eiji which was very unlikely since they said they would be here about this time and Ryoma was still in shorts and a t-shirt from this morning when they had their tennis match.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 51**

Ryoma had rushed upstairs as soon as the door opened. Running into Mitsu's room and grabbing a clean pair of jeans and another T-shirt. He had wanted to change earlier, but was distracted by the argument that Syu and Mitsu were having.

Down stairs Tezuka had brought Eiji and Oishi into the lounge. "Thanks for doing this." Mitsu spoke when they all sat down. He just needed to wait for Sei to finish getting ready so they could leave.

"Nya, Where is O'chibi?" Just as he said that they heard foot steps racing down stairs.

"I'm here!" Ryoma said happily. His tail was moving in excitement and his ears twitched slightly. He was showing off his canines as he grinned at them.

"Aww, O'chibi this is the first time I've seen you without hiding." Eiji had glomped the boy and started to squeeze the life out of him. Ryoma in a desperation grabbed the red-heads arms and flipped him over onto his back. Ryoma looked wide eyed and was about to get to a safe distance when someone put their arms round his waist and brought him into a hug. Looking up he was met with blue eyes and hair.

"Ryo-Chan, me and Mitsu will be back later along with the others. Be good and please don't break anything else today." He gave the boy a peck on the forehead before going to the door. Mitsu was about to say something to Ryoma when the boy interrupted.

"I'm angry at you." Was all he said before leaving to go find the pack of playing cards he knew Syusuke kept in one of his draws in his room.

Half an hour, Oishi had watch Ryoma destroy Eiji with about eight games of snap. They were sitting on the floor facing each other while Oishi had chosen the sofa. Oishi had to admit he was impressed. Ryoma's reaction time was amazing. He had never seen someone react faster than Eiji. He supposed it was lucky that Ryoma didn't know what betting was, otherwise Eiji would be in a lot of debt by now.

"Snap!" Ryoma yelled as he stood up and jumped up and down. "I win, I win." He chanted. He then pointed down at Eiji. "You lose, you lose." The red-head laid back and pouted.

"O'chibi, you need to give me a chance." He looked at the cat and tilted his head slightly when he saw the boy with big golden sparkle eyes looking at him. "Oishi, O'chibi is trying to cheat with his cute act." Eiji glared at the boy which soon softened when the cat had gone completely silent and was just staring now.

"Hey, Eiji. What's it's like to be kissed on the lips?" The red-head sat up and looked at the 16 year old. "I mean... I'm just curious." Kikumaru was getting taken over more and more by the boy. All he could think was that Ryoma needed to be kept innocent. It was then Oishi spoke.

"Ryoma, what brought this up?" Oishi watched as the cat started to fiddle with his tail. The boy shrugged and shied away slightly. He was embarrassed enough. In his opinion, kissing someone on the lips was meant to be magical and special, but what got him confused was that Mitsu and Sei where going to do it. So he wasn't so sure it could mean all that much. He thought Sei was with Syu after all. "Well then, it depends who you kiss." Ryoma went and sat down on Oishi's lap so he could listen.

Oishi had be surprised that the boy would just do that, but never the less wrapped his arms round Ryoma's waist and was about to carry on explaining when Eiji started to complain. "Nya, that's not fair. Why does he get to sit on your lap?" The cat smiled and stuck his tongue out. The red-head went over and sat to Oishi's side. "Neh, Oishi. Does O'chibi mean like the difference between kissing a boy and a girl?" Ryoma's head snapped up and looked at Oishi wide eyed.

"What! There's a difference?" Oishi was gaping at Eiji. Wondering what possessed him to say something like that. He knew Ryoma could take everything that's explained to him seriously. In fact Tezuka had told him about the boy taking a joke to the extreme. He couldn't answer because he knew what ever he was going to say wouldn't be what the boy expected. No in fact it was much worse, Eiji answered.

"Nya, O'chibi, of course there is a difference. I've kissed both." Ryoma looked at Eiji in amazement. As if the red-head had just told the boy he was the creator of the universe. "When kissing girls it soft and sweet. You can hold them in your arms and they just fit." Oishi really wanted to stop the other. What he was saying was in someway true, but at the same time a load of crap. Two guys could also be like that not just a male and female. What Oishi found amazing was the Eiji carried on. "Two guys is filled with passion and your running your hands though their hair and pulling at it trying to get more." The red-head was standing on the sofa waving his arms around in excitement. "Then you tear each others clothes off in the heat of it all." Well if Oishi was unsure whether Eiji was straight or not, this had just answered his question.

Ryoma carried on nodding and listening to all the information he was being given. The vice captain of Seigaku's tennis team could only pray that the boy would not take any of this to heart which would be very unlikely. "Eiji... Kiss me." Ryoma leaned towards Eiji trying to capture his lips.

It took less than a second for him to stand up and shoot to the other side of the room. "Hold it O'chibi. You need to do it with someone who is important to you." Ryoma paused for a second.

"But you said you're my brother. Doesn't that mean you're important to me?"

The next day was school and Sei had got a phone call from the headmaster of Seigaku the day before asking about teaching Ryoma. Sei had asked doctor Oishi and he had agreed as long as he takes breaks and doesn't stress himself out. Tanaka had contacted his school as well and got permission from them saying that as long as Seiichi completes his school work it'll be fine.

Last night Ryoma had slept with Keigo, but that wasn't the biggest surprise they had. Ryoma started to call him Kei. When they asked, he said it was short for king, which was short for monkey king. Not only that, but Ryoma had also told them that he wasn't talking to Syu or Mitsu at the moment because he was still angry at them.

After the kiss talk with Eiji and Oishi he had come to the decision to try it out. He wanted to try kissing a girl for himself to see if Eiji was being accurate or not. So as soon as him, Sei, Syu and Mitsu had entered the school he had ran off to go find the girl him and the red-head talked about yesterday. Meanwhile Syu had shown Sei to the principles office and Mitsu went to go sort the tennis team out for morning practice.

Ryoma searched the school and eventually found her. She was with her loud friend. Ryoma walked up behind them and waited till they noticed him. It didn't take long for Tomoko to turn round. "Ah, Ryoma-Sama! What are you doing here?" She looked wide eyed and happy that her prince finally wanted to talk.

"Ano, Ryo... Ryoma. Hi." Sakuno spoke and then blushed. Ryoma watched her for a second going back to the conversation yesterday with Kikumaru telling him to try this girl since apparently she like him. He still didn't get how though.

"Hmmm..." Both girls watched as Ryoma went closer to Sakuno making her go even more red. "Kiss me." Was all it took for the shy girl to have steam coming out her ears before fainting. Tomoko stood there gaping like a fish. "What did I do?" Ryoma asked as he tilted his head slightly. The loud one for once was lost for words. She had also now turned red. Ryoma not getting it shrugged it off and walked away without a care in the world and just thinking that girls were weird.

"Ryoma-Sama come back!" Tomoko called as she tried to lift her friend to take her to the nurse. Ryoma looked back and shook his head.

Ryoma didn't turn up for morning practice much to both Mitsu and Syu surprise. He had in fact walked around the school until giving up and going to meet with Sei at the principles office. He walked in without knocking and saw both of them standing side by side at the desk going over what work he wants Ryoma to learn.

"Ah, Ryoma." The cat waved his hand and slumped on the sofa. "So you and Sei will be doing the work in the library in the morning and after lunch you can come here to sleep. Sei can sit at my desk and do his school work then. Is that alright with you?" Ryoma nodded and frowned. "Is something wrong?" The boy looked at the two watching him and replied.

"Are girls meant to faint when I ask them to kiss me?" Tanaka was about to answer when Yukimura cut in.

"What! Who gave you the idea to kiss someone?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only that, but it was a girl he ask. He just needed to hope someone gave him the idea and he was doing it based on them and not if he truly liked this girl and wanted her.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 52**

Sei and Ryoma sat in the library going over the basic Japanese. Like looking at all the symbols and how write them. Sei had folded his arms and rested on the table, putting his head on top and looking to the side as he watched the boy work out a small test he made for him. He was still wondering who had told the boy that girls kissed like that. Sure they do, so do guys as well, but he never got the answer of if it was just curiosity or if he liked her. Her... He didn't even know _her_ name.

"Ryo-Chan, do you hate me?" The cat had looked at Sei like he had just been kicked. Sei realizing he didn't take the right approach and so carried on talking to explain what he meant. "I mean you could of kissed me if you were curious about something. I would of accepted without any question." Sei hoped he had cleared the mistake up.

"But when your with someone, aren't you meant to save all your special kisses for them? I don't get it. You and Syusuke are meant to be together, but you were going to give one of them away to Kunimitsu." Sei froze. He forgot Ryoma didn't know about the relationship thing. He sat up straight hoping not to give anything away and to come up with something fast. Looking around the room he saw a picture with a bowl of fruit. Smiling, he looked back at the boy and answered.

"Ah, so Ryo-Chan has never heard of the forbidden fruit." He saw Ryoma's mouth hanging and his eyes staring at him in wonder. He leaned in closer to make it look like this big secret. He then whispered once they where close enough. "It's where someone has more than one lover because there love is so big that they just can't share it with one person. It's something rare and not many people come across it so the ones that don't know what it's like forbid that kind of relationship."

"Wow," Ryoma couldn't believe it. There was such thing as forbidden love. "So does Syusuke know about..." He trailed off at the end still in awe over the whole thing.

"Yeah, he's part of it. There could be more of us in the future as well. We are all going to get married to each other one day." The cat was amazed something like that could exist. He never would of guessed it was possible to have more than one person that's special. They carried on the subject for a bit more before getting back to Ryoma's lesson. Sei hoped that Ryoma got the message and wasn't going to try kissing any other girl in the future.

It was the end of school and Sei had woken the boy as soon as the last bell rung for the day. Ryoma had begged the other to watch on the side-lines during practice before running off to the changing rooms to go find Momo.

When he got there, only five regulars there. All the other students part of the tennis team had already left to go start practice. The regulars were meant to stay there and have a team talk. Inui was also missing. Inui, even if not part of the regulars anymore, of course played a big part in their training. So Ryoma took his chance and went to Momo.

"Hey, Ryoma. What's up?" The cat took a few seconds to think of how to put it, but ended up going for the direct approach.

"Kiss me."

(In Sumire's office)

"So that all?" Syu asked as he leaned against the desk. He had planed on going straight to the changing rooms to meet the others, but ended up meeting Mitsu on the way and went with him instead. Oishi and Inui where there as well talking about the next tournament that's coming up. So with the conversation coming to a end they all left except Inui and Sumire who where going to talk about more special training programs they have come up with.

The three of them got to the changing rooms door and they could hear shouting from the other side. Not wasting anytime they opened the door and saw Ryoma clinging to one of Momo's legs shouting 'Kiss me, kiss me.' Over and over again. They just stood there shocked. No one in the room was talking except Ryoma and Momo who was yelling at the boy to let go.

The cat had finally lost his grip on the others leg and Momo used this chance to get further away by using Kaidoh as an obstacle, much to the snakes annoyance. Ryoma just sat on the floor feeling upset and slightly lost. He thought your meant to kiss someone that's important. He started to pout and look in Momo direction to make him look guilty. When he thought all hope was lost Inui decided to make his entrance and sit on the bench near the door.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the data master. If Momo wasn't going to be his special one he would have a new best friend. "Ah, Echizen. What can I..." He never got to finish as the cat grabbed his face and smashed their lips together.

Everyone watched. Kunimitsu's face slipped and let his jealousy and anger show. While Syusuke was no longer smiling and was actually close to making his way over and ripping the boy away from Inui, while all the others had there jaws touching the floor.

The kiss was clumsy and held completely no passion. In a way it was just Ryoma moving his lips against Inui's and nothing more. He was also tugging at the others hair. Inui frozen and unable to do anything because the amount of surprise he was going though. Ryoma pulled away and just stared as if he was thinking about something. Everyone watched in anticipation. It was what the cat said that caught everyone off guard. "Eiji you lied. You said there was clothes being ripped off and tugging at hair and everything else." Even if he was still looking at Inui, Eiji could hear it and slowly backed away to the door. Syu had sent him a glare and walked towards the red-head wanting to know more about this lie. Eiji was about to leg it to the door when Seiichi turned up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Well... At least I now know who it was that put into _my _Ryo-Chan's mind to kiss a girl. Syu let's take Eiji somewhere else." With that Syu grabbed Eiji's other arm and they left for interrogation. Oishi shook his head. He knew Eiji should of kept his mouth shut.

Ryoma was now not moving. He was sad because it was nothing like the red-head had explained. Also he had just given his first intimate kiss away. The cat went over to Mitsu forgetting that he was angry, he lifted his arms up and tilting his head to the left. "Hug." The cat's eyes filled with tear. Mitsu sighed and sat on the bench behind him letting the boy climb on his lap. Ryoma straddled him and wrapped his arms round his neck. The captain started to rub his back trying to calm the boy down.

The regular's looked at Mitsu with either with cheesy grins plastered on there face or with a small notice of surprise on there features. In return he gave them all a death glare and swore in his mind that if they tell anyone else they will be running laps for the rest of the year. Looking around he noticed Inui now having recovered and writing a million miles a second all the information he had just got.

(With Syu, Sei and Eiji)

They had found an empty classroom and realising Eiji and they blocked off the door so he could get out. "Nya, I'm sorry. I didn't think O'chibi would actually try that out with one of us. I thought he was going to do it to one of you." He pointed to Fuji and Yukimura. Considering the fact Eiji had left out that Ryoma had tried it with him the other day. They looked at each other before turning back to the red-head. Syu smiled and was about to say something, but was interrupted. "Nya, anyway don't you two already have each other." Sei smiled.

"Kikumaru, have you even heard of the forbidden fruit." Even Syu gave Sei a look of confusion at that sentence. So with the 'talk' they had with Eiji they had managed to convince him into helping them with getting Ryoma and to never teach the boy about love. That, after all was their job. Eiji decided to help them as an apology from losing, as Sei like to call it, Ryoma's mouth virginity.

They let red-head leave first and Syu face slipped for a second. Sei caught it, but decided to leave it for now and would ask later. He knew Syu was planning on something even if it was his best friend that he was going to punish. That was probably a good thing for Eiji in a way as the punishment won't be as bad. It didn't take long for them to head outside as well.

They saw a load of teens from others schools with notepads and cameras. Sei sat to the side not wanting to get involved in any of it and watched while Syu looked around for Ryoma and Mitsu wondering where they had gotten to.

"Oishi, where's Ryo-Chan?" Oishi hearing his name turned and gave Syu a smile before pointing to the changing rooms. Syu went to Sei and dragged him with him hoping they can sort out with the boy who he should and shouldn't kiss. As they where about to turn the corner they heard Ryoma speaking.


End file.
